Chocolate Dipped Fruit
by FantasyFan13
Summary: The story has to do with a new Mew Mew, Shokora. It deals with her past, present and her power for future use. New Characters. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

"Alright, settle down everyone. I have an important announcement for you all." The teacher said, and the class started to settle down into their seats, from the sound of it. I was standing in the hall, waiting for the teacher to call me in. I tried pulling down the odd contraption that was my skirt, simultaneously pulling up my thick white stockings and quickly gave up. Instead, I smoothed my shoulder blade length, salt-and-pepper hair down, trying to get rid of the small frizz.

"Now class, I would like to introduce you to your new class mate, Aomori Shokora." The teacher waved to me from behind her desk, signaling me in with a smile. Slowly, I complied, walking into the room to stand next to the teacher's desk. "Please welcome her and be sure to be kind. Here, let's start with an introduction." She nodded to me.

I took a breath and smiled. "Hello, I am Aoromi Shokora. This is my third school so far this year, but I would like to try and stay here. I can't do that, though, without your help." I bowed. "Please take good care of me."

"Well," the teacher said, pleased, as I straightened up, "Let's comply to her request. You can sit at the desk behind Ichigo. Ichigo?"

"Here!" A girl with dark red hair said, raising her hand.

I nodded and walked back towards her, avoiding the stares from the other students.

"Well class, I'll go get some supplies for our new student. Please be quiet while I'm gone." The teacher said, rushing out of the room.

I watched, humorously, as the class instantly shot up out of their seats and grouped together. They whispered behind hands, throwing looks my way every now and then. Unconsciously, I smoothed my hair down again and sank lower in my seat.

Two girls, though, stayed in their seats and turned towards me. "Hi, I'm Ichigo. Shokora, is it? That's a nice name."

I smiled. "Ichigo is interesting as well."

She smiled in return. "And this is Lettuce." She said, looking toward the other girl who had stayed seated as well. She had dark green hair, tied in the back by two long braids, and round wire glasses.

I nodded towards her.

"So, are you doing anything after school?"

I thought for a moment. "I have to take care of some paperwork, but after that, nothing."

Ichigo bit her lip and looked at Lettuce. "Well, meet us at the front gate when you're done. I think I know a place we can go and get to know each other."

I couldn't resist the smile that grew on my face. "That sounds like a lot of fun."

"Teacher!" A male student who stood by the door hissed, and everyone in the class quickly took their seats, pulling out textbooks and notebooks to make it look like they had been studying the whole time.

The teacher walked in, a proud look on her face as she took in the studying class, and walked over to give me my new textbooks. "Looks like you might be able to have your wish." She whispered to me with a wink. "Now class," She said aloud, "Turn to page 74 in your English book, and we'll go over nouns."

The rest of the day went by pretty fast, and I had lunch with Ichigo and Lettuce, our desks pushed together to make a little circle. After class, I quickly went down to the main office to finish up the paperwork, but it still took a good half hour.

I was running in an attempt to shorten the distance between the front gate and myself, and ended up gasping for air, bent in half in front of a giggling Lettuce and Ichigo. "Sorry, for the wait." I rasped, when I found my voice.

Lettuce shook her head, "It's not a problem. We just got here about five minutes ago, so we weren't waiting long."

"Good." I sighed, breathing easier. I bent over to pull up my stockings. "That makes me feel better."

"I've meant to ask, why do you wear those stockings when it's so warm out?" Ichigo asked, after we had started to walk away from the school.

I felt my shoulders stiffen and quickly rolled my shoulders to loosen them. "I think I'm cold blooded," I joked, "I'm never warm unless I'm just lying in the sun."

We all laughed at my joke and started talking about school, boys and homework, until Ichigo and Lettuce suddenly turned onto the walkway leading to a large building. I squinted my eyes, trying to look up at the building past the sun. When the shade of a tree cast a shadow over me I gasped. It was a large, pink castle like structure that was decorated with varying shades of pink. I was going to ask what this place was, but an odd feeling of being drawn to the building made me walk silently in. I followed Ichigo and Lettuce through the doors, into a room similar to the outside of the building. Walking forward, I circled around, looking from tables to windows, curtains and laces.

I quickly turned to look at the two smiling girls, walking backwards. "This place is amazing! What is- Hey!" I turned around suddenly to see what I ran into, but got my legs tangled around each other and lost my balance. Twisting, I braced my arms out to catch myself, but strong arms caught me around the waist and held me suspended a foot from the floor.

With a huff, I was pulled up into a standing position, and turned around. A tall blond was standing over me, looking through crystal blue eyes into my own smoky gray ones. "You're, a lot heavier than you look." He said, smiling crookedly.

I felt my face explode into a hot blush. "It's called muscle, and I'm sure you say that to all the girls." I sneered.

"He said it to me." Ichigo whispered to Lettuce with a laugh.

"Anyway, who are you?" I asked, propping a fist on my hip.

He raised an eyebrow, but said, "Shirogame Ryo, owner of Mew Mew Cafe. And their employer." He pointed a finger at the two girls. "Which reminds me, aren't we opening in five minutes? Why aren't you two dressed?" He accused.

"Follow us." Ichigo said quickly, pulling me into a side room after Lettuce. It was a locker room, with full length lockers.

"So you work here? Just you two?" I asked, sitting on one of the low benches.

"No," Lettuce said, untying her neck bow, "There are three others, but they're not here yet."

"And you open in five minutes?" I asked, repeating what Ryo had said.

Ichigo made a face at me and just rolled her eyes. "He's just a big worry wart. Besides, the tables are all set up and I'm sure Keiichiro has already started to prepare today menu."

I sat up a little straighter. "There's food?" I asked, excitedly.

Lettuce laughed. "Of course there is. This is a cafe."

For the first time I really looked at what the two were putting on and noticed they were waitress uniforms, corresponding to their hair hair color. "What kinds of people come here?" I asked, watching as Lettuce tied an apron around her waist and Ichigo adjusted a frilly head piece.

"Mainly students like us. It's perfect to hear about anything unnatural that's been going on." Ichigo said, like she had said it many times already.

"Unnatural? Like what?" I asked, pulling my knees up on the bench.

"Nothing!" Lettuce said quickly, throwing a worried glance at the panicking Ichigo. "She's just referring to one of her video games. She plays too many, so she forgets what she's talking about." She laughed nervously.

"Anyway, it's four o' clock, and we need to-"

"Four?!" I yelled, jumping up and immediately regretting it as my legs cramped up. "I have to go!" I insisted, limping towards the door.

"Go where?" Ichigo asked, following me out the door.

"Home."

"Why?"

I looked back at her from the open front door. "Another time." I said after a brief hesitation and ran out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Running past the line of people waiting to get into the cafe, I quickly cut through the park in an attempt to get home before they got there. I was supposed to go straight home from school so they could check up on me, but I had forgotten in all of the excitement of a new school.

I started to slow down as I got closer, not out of exhaustion but because my legs were screaming. I was limping again as I rounded the corner and saw my new apartment. I smiled as I took in the cheery flowers that had been planted in front of the weathered, red brick building. I smiled wider when I noticed that the driveway was still empty, which meant I was early for my appointment. I crossed the street, pulling my key out of my bag and quickly unlocked the lock. The door opened inward, releasing a wave of Lavender. I took a deep breath and went inside, taking off my shoes and hanging up my backpack. "I'm home!" I called, stomping my feet on the floor to make a lot of noise.

From above, there was a loud thump, a scramble of claws on the floor, and a combo of both down the stairs. I braced myself, tightening up muscles and guarding my chest as a large bearded Collie ran towards me. Even prepared I was plowed down, pushed to the floor onto my back as the Collie proceeded to say hello with a large, warm tongue.

Laughing, I pushed the dog off of me, rolling over and up before he could get me down again. "Hello to you too, Mafin." I pushed his bangs out of his eyes and gave him a vigorous rub around his neck. A flow of hair fell down onto the rug, turning it from beige to white and black.

"Oh, Mafin. Now I have to vacuum again."

At the word 'Vacuum', Mafin immediately rolled onto his back and started twisting back and forth, adding another layer of fuzz to the rug. I sighed, and looked down at the panting dog. "Between you and me, we could open a wig store. Specialty: Black and White wigs." The vacuum was stored in the closet just to the right of the front door, where it was easily accessed.

I plugged the vacuum in and pushed it back and forth, vacuuming around Mafin, who barked and tackled the end. He stared down at the end even after it was off, ready to pounce at the first sign of movement.

I smiled crookedly and took the handle of the vacuum, when the door bell rang. Me and Mafin both jumped, spinning to face the door. I looked at the clock on the wall and realized that it was about the time they showed up.

"Coming!" I called, quickly pushing the vacuum into the closet. "Sit." I commanded, pointing to the floor in front of Mafin. He did, holding still as he had been taught. "Stay." I added. He wagged his tail once and held still again.

I pulled my hair back on one quick sweep, securing it with a hair tie from my wrist and smoothed out the folds of my skirt. The door opened, with a normal creak, and in the doorway stood a man. He was taller than me, so I had to tilt my head back to look him in the eye. With dark hair and brown eyes, he was the typical business man in a clean-cut gray suit.

"Mr. Atsuki." I said, with a small nod.

"Yes, hello Shokora. I've come to check up on your," He paused, looking around at the neat and organized room, "Living conditions."

"Of course. Would you like a cup of tea? It may take a second to make, though." I stared down at the floor, back tense with worry.

He turned to me, eyebrow raised. "Were you unaware of my coming?" He asked, looking down at me.

"No, I remembered. I had just returned home a little later than I had expected."

"And why is that?" Mr. Atsuki asked, turning away to roam the rest of the house, room by room.

"I had some school papers that needed some final checks." I followed behind him, still looking down.

He nodded, running a finger over the table top. He pulled a handkerchief out of a pocket and wiping over the table again. He lifted it up in front of his face, looking at something closely, and returned the cloth back to his pocket without a word. "So everything at school is all set now?"

"Yes sir."

"Have you made any friends?" He asked, looking over his shoulder at me.

"A few sir, but it is just my first day. I shall make more."

"Good." He turned to face me, though I wouldn't look up. "Remember, you now represent the Aomori line. Be proud, and show others that you are superior." He rested a hand on my shoulder. "It's what your parents would have wanted."

I didn't say anything, but inside my mind was fuming. My parents were kind and wanted what was best for me. They ran one of the most prestigious make-up companies in Japan, but they didn't let it get to their heads. My Mom just wanted to make girls feel beautiful, and my Dad backed her up fully. He worked on hair products, while my Mom was a make-up wiz.

What he asked, though, was not what they would have wanted.

"Everything is in order here." Mr. Atsuki announced, back at the door. "The house is clean, you are settled and the dog is tame. Very nice. Shall we meet again in, say, a week?"

"A week?" I asked. The longest he had ever waited to visit was three days.

"Yes. I believe it is time that you become responsible fro yourself. So here's your test: Keep everything the way it is, and my visits will be more interspersed. If you don't, you get a sitter. And you loose your allowance."

"What's the catch?" I asked.

"There's no catch." He said, holding out his hands as if to show he held no tricks. "But, I would like it if you would let a maid come every now and then to help clean up for you. Also, she would do the shopping for you and laundry."

It sounded nice, but there was the possibility the maid would be used as a spy. "They come during school and are gone by the time I get home."

The corner of his mouth twitched, but he spread his lips in a tight smile. "Deal." He turned away, slipped on his shoes and opened the door, letting a warm breeze in. "See you Monday." The door closed quietly behind him and Mafin instantly shot off into the other room.

I followed him, and found the Dog with a leash in its jaw.

"Is it that time already?" I asked, feinting astonishment.

The Collie started to wiggle, excited about the prospect of movement.

"Well Mister," I said, raising my chin, "It is improper for a gentleman to make a lady go out in such attire. So you must wait for me to return before you may leave."

He bowed his head and shoulders, tail still wagging wildly.

I turned and jogged up the stairs. Mafin barked up the stairs, from the bottom, practically jumping. "I'm going! Don't rush me!" I turned to look down at him, and did a dramatic hand wave to him, and ran into my room, changing for our afternoon run.

What a day.


	3. Chapter 3

The trail we ran along was all but deserted of people as we jogged at a mile-eating pace. I could clearly hear Mafin's panting next to me, enjoying the run as much as I was. The trees blurred by, as did the late couples and sounds of the fragmented conversations carried by the winds.

The dull, constant throb that never seemed to leave my leg continued its persistent acknowledgment. I tried to ignore it, concentrating instead on keeping my breath even. It helped, but only a little.

The scenery was plain and repetitive, but after a short distance the large, pink building that Ichigo worked at broke out in an explosion of pink. I whistled sharply to Mafin and slowed down so we could stop and view the outside.

It truly was an odd place, designed to draw the local female students. "You know," I said, down to the tail wagging dog, "With the design of this place, I could almost think that that Ryou guy is some kind of pervert."

"Well, isn't that the nicest thing I've ever heard." I whipped around to see Ryou leaning under a tree, close enough to overhear my conversation with my dog. "Unfortunately though, it's not the first time I've been told that." He half smiled, pushing off the tree to stand next to me.

"Technically, I didn't tell it to you. I told him." I pointed towards Mafin, who was staring Ryou down.

"Is he friendly?" He asked tentatively.

"Not to you." I said with a proud smile for the Collie. "So, what are you doing out here? Shouldn't you be in there working?" I jerked my head toward the building.

"It only takes one person to efficiently run a café. Keiichiro can do it by himself."

I bit my lip as a silence came between us, broken by small wisps of conversation that drifted toward us. "You're in high school, aren't you?" I asked, trying to break the silence.

"Yeah." He said vaguely, tilting his head toward me.

"Do you have any idea how pervert-stalkerish that seriously is?" I asked, the comment rushing out before I had a chance to really think about what I was saying.

He just blinked, looking straight at me. "Yeah, actually, I do. But you haven't seen how happy it makes people when they can come here to just relax and talk." He smiled halfway again, this time an added snide to the look.

For the first time, I blushed. I looked up at him, really looked and noticed that he was at least a head taller than me. His blond hair seemed to glow in the dimming light and suddenly I felt extremely uncomfortable under his steady gaze.

I uncomfortably cleared my throat and looked up at him one last time. "It's getting kinda late and I still have to get home."

He just nodded, looking out towards the sun. He seemed to have gone deep into his thoughts and I felt odd standing next to him for some reason.

I mumbled a brief good-bye and gave a curt whistle to Mafin. We both took off, away from Ryou, the café and my anxiety.

"Let's go, Mafin." I breathed, pushing my legs harder against the set pavement, gaining the speed and distance I wanted, no, needed to get far away from the tension and power that loomed near the Cafe.

Ryou watched as Shokora ran away, her large dog bounding to keep up with her long strides. She seemed to become uneasy as the conversation came to a close. Had she felt it?

He shook his head, thinking, That's outrageous. There's no way that girl could have known about it.

He turned back toward the cafe when he could no longer see her and went straight down into the basement. "Have you found anything yet?" He asked Keiichiro.

"Nothing yet," He called, not taking his eyes off the computer screen in front of him, "But I'm still looking. They've become more powerful, that I know, but because of what?"

"Just keep looking. Either you'll find it or the girls will."

"Let's hope we can give them a forewarning." Keiichiro said, looking up at Ryou with a worried expression.

Ryou nodded once. "Is it ready though? Just in case?" He asked, looking at the same monitor that Keiichiro was carefully studying.

He let out a tired chuckle. "It's always been ready: Our backup plan. But let's hope it doesn't come down to that."

Ryou nodded again.

Keiichiro looked up at Ryou again and quietly said, "I wouldn't want to add such a burden to another girls life.

"But our Mews are able to handle it." Ryou stated, confused.

Keiichiro looked back at his work, "And we're lucky they were able to. But what if this girl isn't able to handle it, Ryou?"

"I don't know, but let's leave that what if as it is." Ryou said. "An if."


	4. Chapter 4

How can they seriously consider making us stay here at school on such a nice day as this? I mused, looking out the window of the classroom.

I bet they're off having picnics in the park under the blossoming cherry trees. With onigiri and watermelon. Oh, the bento boxes must be stuffed with-

"Shokora!" The teacher yelled, pulling me hard out of my daydream.

The whole class was looking at me, amused and sneering grins scattered among the faces of my classmates.

"Really now, Shokora. I know it's nice out, but can you at least wait until the end of class to mentally leave?" The teacher asked, holding a book lazily spread out on her hand.

"Yes ma'am." I mumbled, shrinking down into my seat in a futile attempt to hide myself from the jeering stares of the others.

"Now then, class. Why don't we take turns reading aloud. Let's start with, you Aki."

I snuck a glance over my book at Ichigo, who was completely hidden behind her book. I looked at the teacher, who was staring down at her reading and leaned back to get a better look at Ichigo.

She let out a soft snore, a small puddle of drool collecting on her desk.

I bit my lip to not laugh and concentrated on reading for the rest of the class.

I was practically jumping for joy when the bell rang, signaling out release.

"Are you guys free this afternoon?" I asked Lettuce and Ichigo. Lettuce stood next to me as we both watched Ichigo slowly wake up, a disgusted look flashing as she noticed the line of drool.

"We have the day off today thankfully." Lettuce said, handing Ichigo a tissue.

She accepted it gratefully and looked back at me. "What were you thinking?"

"Well, since it's Friday, why don't we all have a picnic?" I tilted my head to the side, looking hopefully at the two.

"That actually sounds really fun. But what if we made it a party?" Ichigo gushed, hastily stuffing her books into her bag.

"Yes! But what would we bring. I mean, I could bring drinks or something and-"

"Leave that to us." Lettuce interrupted with a wink. "Think of it as a welcome party."

We quickly discussed a time and place to meet, then went in our separate directions to go home.

My stop was quick; just to change and inform Mafin that I would be home a little later than normal.

He was sad, but perked up when I gave him a treat and promised we'd spend the next day together.

I laced up my shoes, pushing the persistent dog away as he tried to nuzzle my arms away from the laces, and carefully closed the door. He scratched twice on the door and whimpered softly but walked away from the door slowly with clicking nails.

I felt kind of bad as I made my way to our meeting place, but pushed the sad thought to the back of my head, thinking rather of the positives. I had friends who were willing to hang out on a perfect Friday afternoon, a house that fit the two of us perfectly, less visits from the nosy agency worker and someone to do my chores for me. My life had finally settled down into something I could handle and even enjoy.

Rounding the corner, the large fountain where we were supposed to meet finally came into view. No one else was there but I kind of half expected that, due to the fact that I only had to change and show up. I sat on the edge of the water fountain, in a visible spot and slumped out of my backpack, setting it down on the ground next to me.

I started my weekend homework, working diligently, but that only lasted a few minutes before my mind and eyes wandered away from what I was working on. I smiled peacefully, watching families walk by with children happily licking ice-cream on cones. Students chatted on phones, talked to friends or just walked hand in hand with their boy- or girlfriend.

A large clock ticked away the time to the right of my perch on the fountain edge and clouds lazily swept through the sky, blotting out the sun for a few ticked seconds before shining down again.

I quickly put my books back into my bag and lay back on the fountain, squinting up at the bright blue sky. I was happy, and suddenly tired. My eyelids drifted closed as the gentle murmur of the fountain lulled me into a dimming sleep.

"Hello!"

I woke with a start, shooting up and nearly toppling into the fountain. I barely caught myself, suspended inches over the water and part of my hair submerging under. I quickly rolled away, keeping my newly wet hair away from my clothes and bag and glared at the small child who had rudely woken me up.

She didn't seem fazed at all, but stuck her hand out toward me. "You're Shokora, right? Well, I'm Pudding. Hope I didn't scare you to much." Pudding smiled widely, showing all of her teeth in a friendly grin.

I ignored the hand, using my own to ring out the dripping cold water back into the fountain. "Yes I'm Shokora, but it's not very nice to meet you at this moment."

Her smile faltered and she dropped her hand. "Why not?"

"Because, not only was I rudely woken up," She cringed at the word 'rude', "I also almost fell into the fountain, which would have put me in an even worse mood." I pulled my hair altogether back into a hair tie and straightened up. "Anyway, how do you even know my name?"

"She's with us." Lettuce answered. She had also changed out of her uniform into a summer dress a light shade of green.

"But she's right, Pudding." She added, setting a heavy looking basket down beside her. "That's not the best way to introduce yourself. Do it better next time?"

"Right!" Pudding agreed, saluting Lettuce.

I couldn't shake my anger that easily, but my mood dramatically increased when Ichigo and two other girls rounded a tree bend and came towards us.

"Shokora," Ichigo said, "This is Mint and Zakuro." She indicated a short, clue haired girl and a taller, older girl. "They work at the café with me and Lettuce. So does Pudding." The golden haired kid bounced at the mentioning of her name.

"You all work at the café?" I asked, looking at the range of girls.

They all agreed, with nods or replies.

I nodded as well, slightly puzzled.

Pudding looked around the group, squirming and proclaimed, "I'm hungry."

"Oh!" Lettuce sounded shocked and quickly took up the loaded basket. "Right, well let's find a spot to sit and we'll set everything up.

I scooped up my bag and quickly exchanged the heavy basket for my lighter backpack with Lettuce.

Immediately she protested, but I just waved it off saying, "You carried it here, so I'll carry it the rest of the way.

She looked slightly relieved and we followed the prancing Pudding, toward a path leading through the blooming cherry blossoms.


	5. Chapter 5

"That was delicious." I sighed, leaning back to fold my hands under my head.

"I'm glad you liked it." Lettuce said, nibbling on a slice of watermelon.

"I don't see why she wouldn't have liked it," Mint said, wiping some watermelon juice from her face, "My cooks serve only the best."

Ichigo shot her a glare but was ignored. She showed me a face intended for Mint and I couldn't help but giggle.

"You can tell your cooks that they have outdone themselves in such a short period of preparation time." Zakuro complimented.

Mint seemed to beam at the statement and sat happily for a while. We all sat back; content to look up through the cherry blossoms toward the sky.

Everyone had been so nice. Mint was a little snobbish but had good intentions. Pudding really was a good kid, just very energetic. And Zakuro turned out to be exactly who I had thought she was: the famous supermodel, though she seemed a bit anti-social. Everyone seemed to like me for who I was, not yet knowing my background, though they would know at some point. But that was to be expected and for the time being I hoped they would know the real me before seeing the old me.

"Hey guys," Ichigo started sadly, "I have to go home now. My Mom's expecting me."

"Mine too." Lettuce said, smiling sadly with Ichigo.

"We should all just head home. Plus it's going to start getting dark soon." I added helpfully.

We all lurched to our feet and quickly packed up, throwing away our trash into trash bins that were near our spot. With a few good-byes and a handful of See You Later's, we all started the walk back home.

I stopped and rested against a tree when I could no longer see anyone and just smiled, happy to know that it was finally all coming together. At last.

"Ryou, I've found it." Keiichiro said urgently.

Ryou stood over him and looked at the data that had come up on the monitor. He cursed and paced away, rubbing his hand over his face.

"What do we do now?" Keiichiro sullenly asked.

"We have no choice." He whispered. "We'll have to find her." He grinned sadly at the frowning Keiichiro.

"Our last Mew Mew."

Author Note: Sorry it's so short, but it's sorta just a filler; an important filler.


	6. Chapter 6

"When do you think they'll get here?"

"I don't know, but hopefully soon. The plan won't work for much longer if we have to wait."

"And usually they arrive almost immediately after we start."

"We haven't done anything yet though."

"Well, I can take care of that."

I could hear the voices before I saw them, talking from somewhere I couldn't tell exactly. I was instantly curious, though, when I could understand the words being spoken. Plan? Waiting for someone? What if it's a birthday party for someone? That would explain the waiting. But that didn't explain the plural use or what sounded like it had happened before.

I crept forward through the trees, toward where I had guessed the voices had been coming from.

"Why, hello there."

I wiped around, throwing my hands up in self defense.

The person before me was taller than me, maybe a year or two older than my thirteen years. He looked extremely odd in a small, golden vest and low, dark baggy pants that tied at the knees. A band was tied around his forehead and ended in two long strips of cloth that went down to his feet.

I was suddenly aware of his cold, chocolate eyes staring into my gray ones. There were also two long ears prominently attached to the sides of his head.

"Hey guys," He called, not taking his eyes off me, "I think we found our bait."

Muscled tensed up throughout my legs and through my back and I turned, rushing through the trees and out into the open again. There three more guys like the first were out in the open, suspended a good five feet in the air. A scream closed my throat as I bolted in another direction, but the golden haired man stopped my escape.

I turned frantically in circles, looking for a way to escape, but they had closed in around me, blocking all means of getting away.

"Now," A purple haired man said, eyes calculating, "They'll come."

"She's not bad." Mint complemented, looking sideways at Ichigo. "I mean, for a rich mans daughter."

Lettuce looked from Ichigo to Mint. "Rich? Shokora?"

Mint stopped walking to face the two. "Of course. Didn't you see her clothes?"

Lettuce blushed and Ichigo mumbled a no.

"Designer. Only the best."

"But she doesn't act rich. She brings a box lunch like all of us and she has a normal backpack, like us." Lettuce defended.

"And she walks home after school." Ichigo added.

Mint sniffed. "Then she's either foolish or ignorant."

Ichigo sighed. "Mint, there's no way that she's-"

"Ladies!" A curt voice snapped.

R2000 fly forward in front of Ichigo. "There's trouble." Ryou's voice said from somewhere in Masha.

"Where." Ichigo demanded, pulling a small yellow talisman out of her pocket.

"Not that far from where you are. I'll get ahold of Pudding and Zakuro, so start heading over there. And girls?"

"Yeah?" Lettuce asked, her talisman already in hand.

"Be careful." He warned. "They're up to something big."

The three nodded as one and took off, following Masha to where the aliens resided.


	7. Chapter 7

To say I was scared is like saying the ocean is wet. Completely true but not even close in comparison. Yet I tried to keep that ocean-sized fear from showing. I had my pride.

Two of the aliens, which is the only thing I can name them as, were farther away, talking in hushed voices. The other two, the golden haired alien and a green haired alien were on either side of me. I was tied up and suspended from a light pole with some sticky rope.

The golden haired alien was resting on his side, lazily pushing my elbow to spin me slowly around and around. The other sat, as much as he could floating in the air, at my eye level, thinking while I glared at him with every rotation.

"But they're still not here yet." The small alien whispered roughly. "And I'm getting bored. Can't we just kill it?!" He waved a hand toward us and a sudden chill raced through me.

"No!" He whispered harshly back. "If we kill it now it will be of no use later."

I wanted to scream that I wasn't an 'it' but didn't want to draw any attention to myself. Instead I glared my anger at the green haired alien, only to have him smirk at me.

I was contemplating how best to hit him, when a sudden movement really caught my attention. I jerked my head to the side and caught a glimpse of it. A giant worm-like creature was swaying back and forth, turning its massive head from side to side. It seemed to stretch its jaw and rows of sharp teeth, like a sharks, were exposed in the artificial light.

Hairs prickled up the back of my neck, my shoulders tensing with the urge to get away from the creature. The green haired alien chuckled softly and just smiled when I looked back at him. "Nice, isn't she? Pie has been working on this plan for weeks." He rested his chin on his hand and laughed to himself again. "What's your name?"

I didn't answer, just glared as best I could while circling around in the air.

He was undeterred. "You're probably bored up here," More like motion sick, "So how 'bout I entertain ya? I'm Kish." When I didn't reply he turned toward the two aliens who were still talking. "The taller one, that's Pie. He's the one who came up with the idea to use Silky over there. And the smaller one's Tart. He's in a bad mood." In a louder voice, he added, "I think he forgot to take his nap today."

The smaller alien, Tart, turned to look at Kish, ready to kill, and added a scowl for me.

"Why are you talking to it?" The golden haired alien asked, not stopping the motion of his wrist whenever I slowed.

Finally Kish raised a hand and gripped my elbow, stopping the endless rotation without taking his eyes off the other alien. "She obviously doesn't want to be here." He stressed the she. "Besides, would you want to die bored?" He asked, tilting his head to the side.

The rushing chill went through me again and I fought not to make them too noticeable.

"Ha! Now you've scared it."

Kish pouted and looked back up at me. "Ignore him. Mousse just has an inferiority problem. He's just jealous."

"Oh yes! I'm extremely jealous of the thing that's tied up and helpless. What I would give to be in a situation like that."

"It could be arranged." Kish supplied, suddenly excited.

"I'll have to take a rain check." Mousse said, flying over to the other two aliens.

Kish laughed and went back to staring at me, absentmindedly.

I looked away, back toward one of the paths. There, several shapes of color broke the dark green, barely noticeable. Other people were in danger. I quickly thought of all the ways to make sure they didn't suffer the same fate I did.

I went with the simplest. "That's It!" I screamed, thrashing around as best I could. "I'm Sick of This! Let me go or else, I swear!"

Pie didn't even bother facing me. "Or what?" He asked over his shoulder. "You'll nag us to death?"

"Ha! You seriously think you can get away with this?"

"Yes." He answered flatly. "I do."

"How? With some overgrown earthworm? What's it seriously going to do? Make a bunch of Kimonos that are too small?"

He turned to face me completely, turning his back to the rapidly moving colors. "Are you seriously making threats when the only weapon you have is words? You can't even defend yourself."

"And you can't even win against..." I blanked and looked at Kish. "Who are you fighting?" I asked.

Pie scoffed and made his way towards me. "You truly have the nerve to chastise us when you are so ignorant?"

"I'd find that a little obvious, due to the fact that I'm already talking."

"Well, let me enlighten you." He grabbed the front of my shirt that was still visible over the sticky rope, pulling me closer to his face. "Our enemies just happen to be the most annoying, bothersome, pesky little pest that there ever were. The-"

"Mew Mews."

Pie spun around, pushing me away and spinning in the process. The world turned in circles and I tried to see who had shown up. Unfortunately, the world was moving too fast for me to tell anything other than it was the shapes of color that I had been trying to distract the aliens from seeing. But they were the aliens' enemies, right? So did that me they were going to save me or something?

Finally, the rope was out of spin and I came to a halt facing away from what was going on.

"So," Pie said, "You finally decided to show up?"

"Sorry to inconvenience you by showing up." The first person said. "We'll just ruin whatever plan you have and be on our way."

"In a bit of a rush aren't we? I think we have one factor that might want to reevaluated." I was spun with a quick jerk and was suddenly facing a group of teens my age. I blinked several times and suddenly had the urge to laugh. Unfortunately, the mood of the situation was completely wring for such a joyous exclamation.

The 'Mew Mew's were all wearing small, colorful outfits, with animal ears and tails to go with the whole outfit. The lead Mew, dressed in all pink was seriously holding out a pink heart with a matching bow tied around her cat tail.

"These are your terrifying enemies?" I asked, coughing a laugh. I looked in disbelief between the aliens and the Mews, wondering who was weaker. Or maybe it's because they out number them, I wondered.

"Let her go." The Mew demanded, looking nervously between me and Pie.

Pie noticed this hesitation and suddenly Kish was breathing in my ear, cold metal sharply pressed against my throat.


	8. Chapter 8

The cold of the blade sent rapid chills throughout my body, my heart beating at a faster tempo. I tried to look over at Kish, not able to believe what the situation had come to, but he whispered, "Don't look at me. Look at them."

I did and immediately regretted it. They all looked stricken, as if something more important than a hostage girl was at stake. "Why?!" I whispered harshly. "Why are you doing this?"

I could feel his smile stretch across his face, "Because it's what we do." Louder he said, "Something wrong girls? Why don't we all just hang around for a bit?"

In my peripheral vision, I saw Pie raise a hand and snapped his fingers. A crunching sound erupted behind me, and suddenly string like the kind that held me shot forward, toward the girls and enveloped them. Another motion sent them flying in the air, still wrapped and they were suddenly hanging from tree limbs like paper lamps.

They started to squirm in an attempt to get free, trying to pull hands and arms from their silken prisons.

"I wouldn't do that." Pie mumbled, and a sudden flash of pain made me draw a sharp breath in. They all stopped moving and something warm trickled slowly down my throat. I was shaking again, no longer caring if they saw or not.

Mousse flew forward to stop in front of each horrified girl, studying their faces individually. "These are the pests who have been stopping your plans all this time?" He asked, looking back at Pie with an amused smile.

"They usually have some trick up their sleeve." He mumbled in reply, looking around as if expecting someone to jump out of the surrounding trees. His whole body seemed to disappear and reappeared in front of the Pink girl in a flash. "Where is he?" He demanded, still looking around.

"What?!" She yelled, still trying to free her arms. "Who?"

"That guy."

"The Blue Knight." Tart offered, enjoying the scene.

"How would I know?" She blurted, but a blush was easily seen from where I was.

He just nodded and turned away. "Well then, this is going to be easier than I had originally thought." He turned to face Mousse. "This is truly a disappointment for both of us. I was hoping that they would have put up a better fight."

Mousse lazily looked towards me and smiled. "I'm guessing it wasn't in the original plan."

"No, I hadn't thought of that possibility."

"Then let's have fun with it." He said gleefully. "How about a show?"

"For who?" Tart asked, rotating to follow Mousse.

"For everyone." He replied, getting a good hundred or two feet away from me. "I was hoping to show off my skills in a different way, but a late night premiere works just as well."

"What are you planning?" Pie asked, slowly, amused by Mousse's antics.

He smiled a wide toothy grin. "I'm going to kill it."

Tart gleefully laughed, rolling back and forth in the air, while Pie just shook his head affectionately.

"Please?" He asked. "It's my first human kill. They're all going to be gone soon anyway."

"Fine." Pie said, "Go ahead. Just don't take too long." He looked back at the group of girls. "We still have other business to take care of."

"Well then, ladies and gents, the amazing Mousse will show you his amazing throwing skills." He shook his hand out and a small, needle like knife was rested between his fingers. He flicked his hand out toward me and I felt the sharp point just graze my cheek. A line of warm blood trickled down from the cut.

"Just testing." He said with a wink. "Do I have any requests?" He asked, looking back at the other aliens.

"The leg!" Tart yelled out.

"The leg it is." With another flick down, he held a needle knife between two fingers. He whispered something in his hand and casually flicked his hand toward me. The motion was small but the power behind it was amazing. It shot, straight as a guided arrow, toward my leg; my bad leg.

I watched it with calculations running through my head and at last second swung up. The needle instead ripped through the thread and with a soft sound unraveled. I feel hard but was able to absorb some of the shock my bending my knees with the ground. My leg released a raging pain up through my back. I shakily stood up tall, watching to see how the aliens would react to my escape.

"Why don't you run?" Mousse asked, twirling the next needle between his fingers.

"What's the point?" I asked, head held high. "If I'm going to die as you say I'd rather not do it as a Piñata."

"Then enjoy your last few second on your feet. Because that's all the time you'll have." He raised his hand and, with a powerful throw, hurtled the needle towards my neck.

"Shokora!" The Mew screamed, struggling uselessly to get out of her bindings.

Everything seemed to slow down, the Mews screams, the aliens' excitement; even my own movement was slow and sluggish. I closed my eyes, all noises deaf in my ears and sighed softly, the noise loud and oddly comforting.

A sudden warmth brought me back. It started slowly but expanded quickly until I was completely surrounded by the heat. It felt great and I was aware of every cell, vessel and hair that was on my body. A soft pressure formed on my head and back, but was barely noticed with the bliss of the moment.

And as sudden as it had occurred, it was over.

I opened my eyes, spots oddly dotting my vision and looked around. Everyone, the aliens and the girls were staring at me, awe and wonder in their eyes. A wave of embarrassment crashed through my head and I awkwardly stood under their gazes.

"What?!" I finally blurted, my face warm and red.

"Shokora." The pink Mew said. She just stared, a smile slowly spreading on her face. "You're a-"

"Look out!"

I turned around just in time to see the giant Worm coming swiftly toward me. I jumped back and found myself twenty feet from my original spot. The worm attacked again, trying to crush me under his body and again I jumped away, even farther than my first leap.

I looked down at my feet, excited, and noticed my sneakers were missing. In fact, my clothes that I was wearing originally were completely gone. Instead, small black slipper-like shoes were on my feet, with black and white striped socks going up to my knee.

A short black, pleated skirt replaced my jeans and a garter strapped around my right leg. The edges of the skirt and garter were a bright white, the perfect contrast to the dark black.

My t-shirt was even gone, a short spaghetti strap top that showed way more midriff than was appropriate. It was the same black white theme as the skirt. Two puffy wrist bands and a choking color completed the outfit.

I covered my stomach, trying to hide behind my arms and leapt away from the worm again.

"What happened to me?" I yelled to the Mews. "Why am I like this."

"You're one of us!" The lead Mew said.

"But what am I supposed to do?!" I shrieked, barely dodging the crushing impact of the worms fall.

"Try saying the first thing that comes to mind!"

"Help? What's that supposed to do?!" I tripped backwards and sprang up in a winding back flip.

"Think harder!"

I thought frantically, opening my mouth experimentally and an odd phrase came to mind.

"Shokora Fan." I found my mouth saying. Where did that come from?

A bright flash of light made me close my eyes and something light was in my hands. I opened my eyes and was two closed fan shafts. It opened with an audible click and the cloth, silk, that was white and black. The colors were split in half, connecting from the top corner of the fans edge down to the opposite sides bottom edge, near the shaft. On the shaft itself was a small pink heart surrounded on both sides by a candy wrapper shape.

I flipped it back and forth and giggled, liking the design. I braced my foot behind me, twirling the fan around in circles while the worm sped toward me at unthinkable speeds for its girth.

"Ribbon," I yelled, pulling my arms back.

"Shokora," I brought them forward in a quick movement, holding the fans on crossed on either side of my head.

"Slash!" I brought both arms down. And with a rush, a crackling gust of wind shot away and toward the Worm.

It let out an unearthly scream and suddenly disappeared. In it's place a small flying jellyfish floated away.

I ran to the girls, using the razor edge of my fan to free them.

"What do we do now?" Tart asked Pie.

"Simple. We re-evaluate the situation and return with a plan." He said, and fazed away.

Tart and Mousse fazed away with Pie but Kish lingered for a moment, looking at the new Mew with interest. "A new toy." He mumbled to himself, and fazed away after the others.


	9. Chapter 9

"Okay, I've almost got it. One more time."

Ichigo nodded and recounted for me her own story of becoming a Mew.

We all sat on the edge of the fountain, either listening to Ichigo recalling her personal experiences or resting and playing with the water.

She finished and I looked up from my lap. "So I'm a Mew Mew." I stated, testing the odd word out. "And it's my job to help you guys save the planet from freaky psycho self-righteous aliens?"

"Yes." Lettuce said, with a happy nod.

"And Ryou and Keiichiro?"

"They designed the Mew projects. They've been secretly protecting the world with our help." Ichigo summed up.

"And now it's up to the six of us to fight four of them."

Ichigo smiled sadly. "Actually, before today there were only three of them."

"That might explain why you're here, Shokora." Lettuce said, trailing her fingertips gently over the waters top.

"Yet it doesn't." I said with a small laugh.

"Kinda actually." Mint said, tilting her head towards us. "They get more powerful, we get more powerful."

I rested my head in my hands. Unfortunately, I touched the two small ears in the process. I closed my eyes tighter, trying to ignore the fact that I was different, now, even more than before.

The two horse ears stuck out from just behind my temples, blended in my hair. Using the water as a mirror, I sadly inspected my face. Almost everything was the same, except my hair was pure black without a hint of white, and my eyes were a light grey instead of the dark grey they normally were. I'd frowned at my eyes, hating how they seemed to glow against the dark mass of my hair.

Behind me, a fine tail sprouted from my lower back. I had to be careful not to drop it into the water or sit on it, because I feared it might get dirty. The hairs were thicker than the ones on my head but the color and gleam were exactly the same.

"But why me?"

Ichigo started to say something but stopped and instead looked confused. "I don't know."

"Most likely," Zakuro said, "Your genes were the most compatible with your animal."

I sighed, and looked back at the water. "What animal am I, anyway?"

"A Horse." Pudding said, jumping along the fountain rim.

I chuckled half-heartedly. "What type of horse though?"

"No idea." Pudding said, stopping to tilt her head towards me.

"Ryou probably will." Lettuce said slowly.

I sighed again, dropping my head into my hands. After a moment I stood up and looked at the others. "Like this?" I asked helplessly.

"That's the easy part. Just think of yourself the way you were before and somehow you change back." Lettuce said and in a blink she was in her picnic clothes again.

I looked around and the others were similarly changed. "If it's that easy." I mumbled and thought of what I was wearing before all of this. I had a vague idea and when I opened my eyes I was dressed as I was before. A quick hand over my cheek told me that the cut from earlier was still there, but it wasn't bleeding anymore.

"So now we go see Ryou?"

"Now we go see Ryou." Ichigo confirmed and called for everyone to follow her.

While the others talked animatedly, I stayed a few paces behind.

They say that some are born into greatness while others have it thrust upon them, and boy was my load of greatness falling fast. I had finally gotten everything straightened out. Finally. But now I have this, whatever this is, to handle as well. Again, I was put into a terrible situation after finally fell into place. Just like back when-

"Shokora?"

Ichigo was walking beside me, looking curious. "You look like you're brooding about something. Is everything alright?"

"Fine!" I said quickly. "Everything's fine! I'm just Peachy Keen!" I forced a laugh and returned my gaze to inspect the cracks in the walkway.

Ichigo sighed and looked forward again. "I know it's alot to take in. I was the first of us to experience any of it. It was hard." A pained look flashed in front of her eyes. "And all I could think of was the negatives. 'What am I gonna do?', 'What will I tell my parents?', 'What about my friends?'. But then I realized the positives."

"There's a positive side to all this?" I asked.

"Of course. Just think of all the people your protecting. Think of our classmates, your friends, your family," When nothing got through to me, she added, "Think of Mafin."

I tried not to but thoughts of the playful pup flashed through my mind. "But what if I don't want to take on this responsibility?"

"Well, you don't have much of a choice," She said with a wink, "But I think once you talk to Ryou and Keiichiro you'll reconsider."

"Oh boy. Talking to a pervert always cheers me up." I mumbled.

Ichigo laughed and we finished the walk in silence. When we finally stood in front of the cafe, I asked, "Can we make it quick?"

"We can make it quick." Ichigo agreed and opened the doors into the cafe.

Everyone filed into the cafe but I carefully lagged behind. The feeling that I had felt about the place earlier was still there but now it was uncomfortably familiar.

"Keiichiro!" Ichigo yelled out. "It's us!"

"Down here!" A male voice replied from a stairwell.

They all went toward the stairwell and down with me in tow.

"Oh wow!" I breathed when we entered a large, dark room. The room was far bigger than I had expected and one was covered by video screens alone. In front of the wall of screens sat a well dressed man with long brown hair surrounded by computers.

The corner of his eyes crinkled together as he watched us enter the room but bright curiosity lit his eyes when I slowly walked in. "I knew there was something special about you." He said aloud, mostly to himself.

I licked my lips nervously and barely managed to clear my throat. "Excuse me?" I squeaked out.

He just shook his head and stood up. "Please call me Keiichiro. I'm the cook and help Ryou manage the shop. I'm also the brains of the Mew project."

I smiled slightly. "Well I'm glad that there are some brains in this project. Ryou's not a very good example."

Lettuce snorted and Ichigo and Pudding burst out laughing. Mint hid a giggle behind her hand and Zakuro looked away, smirking.

An ominous cloud cast its shadow over my head, and slowly turning around, I was face to face with Ryou.

"You do realize," He growled, "That without my knowledge there'd be no Tokyo right now?"

"You do realize," I said back, "That Tuna does not make your breath small any better?"

Ryou fumed while the others laughed. "That's good!" Ichigo gasped, slapping a hand against my back.

I smiled, looking around at everyone and felt better. This was where I belonged after all.


	10. Chapter 10

"I'm a what?"

"Spanish Mustang." Keiichiro said over his cup.

"Spanish Mustang." I repeated, sounding the words out slowly. "Where is it from?"

"Originally Spain, though they're all but extinct there." Ryou said, lounging against the table Keiichiro sat at. "They were transported to America from Spain when the land was just starting to be inhabited. Though of a moderate size," He looked me up and down, seeming to measure my average height with his eyes, "And were used for their speed and stamina in travel."

"And the species is extinct?" I asked, stirring my cup of tea while adding a sugar cube.

"Not extinct," Keiichiro corrected, watching the slow motion of the spoon in the cup, "Endangered, almost to the point of being critical, but there are still some of the species in the world."

I nodded, dropping another sugar cube into my tea without breaking the steady stirring rhythm.

"So, what, I can run long distances without getting tired? I've been able to do that since-" I sudden lump in my throat choked off my words and I quickly took a sip of my tea. The tea was wonderfully sweet, with just the right amount of sugar to send the taste buds flying.

"You'll notice other things." Keiichiro assured me. "You'll take on characteristics of a horse; food types, sleeping arrangements. For example, that tea you're drinking? You added at least 10 sugar cubes to that single cup. Did you notice the difference?"

I looked down into the cup and shockingly noticed the undissolved sugar floating syrup like in my tea. I quickly set it down and folded my hands in my lap.

Keiichiro leaned forward and placed a hand comfortingly on my knee. "It happens." He said simply. "The others went through it and just like them you'll be able to work your life around these changes."

"What else will happen?"

"Well, let's think. What else do horses like?" He asked, leaning back in his chair.

"Horses like Hay." Pudding declared, beaming proudly.

I burst out laughing and said, "I doubt I'm going to start shoving hay into my mouth."

"You're right, but you might have an attraction towards oat based food. Like Oatmeal, or a granola bar."

"Horses like to run." Lettuce added.

"But I've always done that. It's just a habit of mine to stay fit."

"Horses like fruits and vegetables." Ichigo offered.

"And sugar." I mumbled, looking down at my supersaturated tea.

"Exactly," Keiichiro said, "And it will pass before you know it."

I nodded and looked up at the clock. I was amazed to see it read eight already. "I have to go." I said out loud for the others. "I still have to feed Mafin."

Keiichiro nodded, smiling helpfully. "Don't forget to come back tomorrow after school."

"Why?" I asked carefully, slipping my bag up securely on my shoulder.

"You work here now. Hope you like sweets."

"I do now." I mumbled, pushing open the door to the cool night air.

I flopped down onto the soft downy comforter that covered my bed with a very happy sigh. I ached all over and the cut on my cheek stung from being cleaned with peroxide.

Mafin jumped up after me and rested his shaggy head on my stomach. "Today was very odd, Mafin." I told him, petting his head while combing out a few tangles. "Not only has the existence of aliens been proven, but I was attacked by them. One even tried to kill me! And now it's my duty to fight them and save the world and doggies like you from their mass destructive plan to wipe us all out. And, to add to that, I now have to work. I don't even think I'm allowed to work yet." I looked down into his dark eyes and sighed. "I wish life was easier. That would be nice."

He wagged his tail in reply, pushing his head up under my hand to be pet more. I complied my giving him a good scratching behind his ear and fluffing him up with quick, rough movements.

Mafin barked excitedly, jumping down from the bed and bouncing around in anticipation of playing.

"Sorry bud." I sighed, stretching out on my bed and curling down under the throw. "It's time for bed. Apparently I have to work tomorrow."

Mafin returned sadly to the bed and looked sadly at me from under his long bangs.

"But we'll still go for our run, of course. No need to worry about that. Seems like I'll be needing it more than ever."

Mafin harrumphed down at the end of the bed and went to sleep. I followed quickly, but not without a last thought about what my life would be like from then on.


	11. Chapter 11

"Good morning, everyone!" I called, opening the doors to the cafe.

"I hate mornings." Ichigo mumbled from beneath her arms. She heavily lifted her head to glare at me. "it's to early. how can you be so happy?"

"I have no idea!" I said, bouncing around the tables, taking down the chairs. "I just woke up this morning, crack of dawn and wanted to go for a run. So I did, and let me tell you. What a rush!" I moved onto the next table, lifting the chairs and setting them in their place at the table. "I mean, I tired out Mafin, and usually he's the one who wants to run longer. I'm, like, Bursting with energy!"

"And it's only 9 o' clock." Ichigo mumbled, dropping her head back onto her arms.

"What time does the store open?"

"10." Ichigo mumbled, not bothering to lift her head this time.

"So what do we do for an hour?"

"I don't know." She groaned. "Why don't you go see if you can help in the kitchen?"

I stuck my tongue out at her and finished the last table before going through the kitchen door. Keiichiro was standing at the counter, steadiuly chopping up differnt types of fruit. I slipped in and stole one of the berries of the counter. "Do you need any help?" I asked.

He looked down at me, not slowing the pace he was cutting. "Do you know how to use a knife?" He asked.

I watched as he brought the knife back and forth in even cuts across the fruit. "I think I can handle it."

"Then wash your hands, tie back your hair and put on an apron." He instructed.

I stepped away from his working area and flipped my head over, collecting all of my hair at the back of my head and tying it back with one of the hair ties I faithfully keep on my wrist. I tied it around in a messy bun and gave it a good shake to make sure that it wouldn't come apart.

I scrubbed my hands under the warm water with non-scented soap and dried them on one of the towels hanging near the sink. With a clean apron covering my clothes, I stood next to Keiichiro again, watching to see how to cut the different types of fruit.

"Start with these." He advised, passing me a bowl of strawberries.

Pulling the bowl closer and picking up one of the Large Butcher knives.

"Umm, try this, instead." Keiichiro advised, handing me a smaller knife.

I took it hesitantly and tried to grip it several time. When he turned his back, I took up the larger knife and started on the strawberries, first taking off the green tops and slicing them into six even pieces each.

"Good job." Someone said right next to my ear. I flinched and brought the knife over one of my fingers.

"Thanks for jinxing it." I mumbled, pulling the bloody cut away from the cut fruit and disposing of the ones that had blood on them.

"Didn't anyone ever teach you not to startle someone with a knife?" I asked Ryou, taking up a spare towel and wrapping my finger with it.

"Keiichiro doesn't cut himself." He replied, pulling my wrist away from me to examine the cut.

"I barely grazed the skin." I told him as he turned my hand back and forth.

He looked closer and suddenly popped my finger into his mouth. A shiver went up my spine and I tried to pull my hand away, but he just gripped tighter, not letting me go. "That's disgusting!" I shrieked, pulling harder.

I felt him run his tongue over the cut, and I flinched at the sudden pain. He watched me face the whole time and when he finally let go, I ran my finger under cold water to get rid of the feel of his mouth on my finger.

"Why'd you do that?" I asked, glaring at him around my shoulder. "What if I had some kind of disease?"

"We did a background check, so I know you don't have any diseases or anything." He informed me.

I turned back to the water and turned it off, drying my hand with a different towel. "What else do you know?" I asked quietly, focusing on the towel drying my hands.

"I know about your accident." He said, stepping forward to stand next to me comfortingly. "And after some calculations, we figured out that the day of your accident was the day your became a Mew Mew."

I looked up at him sharply. "You?" I gasped, unable to believe what I was hearing. "It was because of all of this that it happened? That's what set all of this into motion?"

"Shokora." Ryou said, reaching a hand out to grip me shoulder.

I pulled away, looking at him with disbelief. "No. No, I can't do this anymore. Any of this."

"Shokora." He said, pity showing in his eyes.

I threw my hands over my ears, trying ot block out all of the thoughts I had tried so hard to block. "No!" I yelled at him, turning and running out the door, past a confused Ichigo and suprised Keiichiro.

"Shokora!" Ryou called again, but I didn't want to listen, didn't want to stay.

I couldn't comprehend that it was because of them that I lost my reason to live.


	12. Chapter 12

When can life be considered lived? When you die? When you lose your goal? When you lose a loved one? When you take someone's life?

I consider my life's end the day I lost my parents and the full use of my body.

I was a track star. I ran the fastest mile in school, jumped hurtles with amazing grace. I broke two records my first year of Track, and four more the next year. I was even put up to the High School team so they could go to Sectionals. I broke three more records there. I was on a roll. It was the highlight of my life.

My parent's ran my late grandfathers cosmetic industry and were very prosperous throughout the years. I got whatever I wanted, but for a price. I worked for my possessions with chores, good grades and behavior.

It started during one of my track meets. I was in a 500 M hurtle race and winning. Halfway over one of the hurtles, an earthquake occurred and I blacked out. I had an odd dream that I put off as a side effect to the drugs being pumped into my body. In the dream, I was surrounded by complete blackness and from far away came a running shape. I was awed by the pure beauty of the horse sprinting so fast, the way I'd always wanted to run during my meets.

The horse came up to me, a solid mass of shining light, and butted me on the chest. I pet its muscular neck and held its muzzle lightly. Then, it started to disappear into me, as if we melded together.

I woke up in a hospital bed. They told me what had happened. Apparently, I had caught my foot on the hurtle bar and fell on my knee cap. On the way down, I fell on my arm awkwardly and it snapped in half. The arm was a clean break and would heal easily, but my leg might have never worked properly again.

I was told that the odd of me being able to walk, let alone run were slim to none. They said I should save myself the pain and learn how to function with a wheelchair. I was contemplating what to do when my parent's work advisor, Mr. Atsuki came in.

"Ms. Aomori," He had said, very serious, "How are you doing?"

I told him I was fine, but that was all I could really say in my drugged state.

"Ms. Aomori, I have something very serious to tell you. Are you listening?"

I replied I was, but I could barely make out what he was saying.

"Ms. Aomori, it's about your parents. They were on their way here, from the United States. They came as fast as they could, but there's been trouble."

"What do you mean?" I asked, trying to sit up higher on the bed.

"Ms. Aomori, I'm just going to say it. Your parents, along with the passengers on the plane they had taken, have passed away."

He continued to talk about how the earthquake had upset the waters and that a storm had emerged at the worst possible time. There was nothing the pilot could have done, he'd said, but I wasn't listening. A sound like rushing water flew by my ears, making it so that I could no longer hear. My eyes fixed on a small vase of Striped Carnations of different color.

Striped Carnation. Wish I could be with you. They always sent me those flowers. When I was sick or hurt they would always end up in my room and my parents would show up before they wilted. These flowers, though, were already dying. A rainbow of browning petals lay on the floor or on the table it sat.

"No." I had whispered then.

"No." I whispered now, curled up on my bed, hugging a pillow to my heaving chest. "No." I said louder, closing my eyes to hold in the tears. "No!" I sobbed, falling onto my side, clutching the pillow closer and closer until my arms wrapped around to my back. Mafin jumped up onto the bed and settled against my back, a reassuring pressure that helped me to calm down.

Positive, I told myself. Think Positive. I tried remembering all the therapy I went through that gave me a high pain tolerance. I remember the first time I walked across the room by myself, all of the cool tricks I learned while on crutches. My arm healed in no time, like they expected, but so did my knee, which they didn't. The doctors were amazed at the rate of which I was able to move, then walk with help, without help and finally run at a steady pace like I used to.

Until finally I was able to be checked out of the Hospital as a recovery miracle a year and a half later. Not long after I had moved into my first house had I found Mafin, alone and starving next door. My neighbor's dog had had puppies, but because they couldn't stand the yapping, they gave them away. All except for Mafin who they just left to die. He was the runt of the litter and they hadn't been expecting him to live either way, but I took him in.

I bottle fed him, ground up meat so his little teeth could become strong and bought all of the supplies he needed. Mr. Atsuki was against it at first, but I promised to train him to be a good Dog, and he was.

My first two schools didn't work out; no one wanted to become friends with me once they heard that I was the heiress to the Aomori Cosmetic Industry. But I started anew each time and finally I'd found my place.

I sat up on the bed, wiping my runny nose on my sleeve and looked down at Mafin. I sniffed, clearing my nose of the congestion. "Want to go for a run?" I asked Mafin.

He barked, bounding off the bed and running out of the room. I followed, giving one last sniff before my nose cleared up and I could breathe away the sadness that had held me captive for too long.


	13. Chapter 13

Mafin panted beside me, slowing down my steps to keep up with him. I couldn't help but laugh aloud at the fact that for once I was the one who was slowing down for the other. "Do you really need a break boy?"

The Collie barked out his agreement and we slowed to a stop next to the trail. I pulled a tin bowl from my pack and filled it with one of the water bottles. Mafin drank it greedily as I took a good swig from the bottle as well.

"Ready for another go?" I asked the dog, picking up his empty bowl and returning it to my pack.

Mafin simply flopped over and laid on his side, panting heavily even after the consumption of water. I laughed again, dropping down to sit next to him and started to run my fingers through his hair. Many bits of hair flew up and away from him, scattering this way and that as I dislodged the shedding hair.

"Feels better, doesn't it?" I asked Mafin after a good break.

He stood back up and shook himself off, scattering more loose hairs around him. I rolled up and bounced around, deciding whether or not to head home. I looked down the path that lead home and the one that continued on.

"Which way do you want to go?" I asked Mafin.

He looked both ways, as I had, and started to walk toward home but stopped and raised an ear the opposite way. He turned his whole head toward the opposite way and bound off, barking at something I couldn't see.

"Mafin?" I called, after him. I started to jog but when he was running away at a faster speed, I stepped it up as well, my running shoes slapping the pavement. "Mafin!" I yelled again, catching up quickly with the Collie. I heard a small crash and several small screams over my shoes and Mafin's panting. "Oh!" I gasped, changing to just running on the balls of my feet to increase my speed more. I passed Mafin, who barked out to me, and made it out of the park and onto a main street. People ran passed me into the woods, screaming and yelling about a monster.

Mafin ran up beside me and was about to lunge past when I caught his collar. "No Mafin." I said firmly, pulling his head towards me.

He whined, wanting to run ahead and help, like he was trained to do.

I didn't budge though, pulling him to the side of the road and sitting him next to a bench. "Stay." I ordered, pulling out the metal bowl and filling it with water hastily. "Stay." I said again, slowly walking backwards to make sure he wouldn't move.

He didn't but laid down sadly, watching me with big puppy eyes like I was denying him dinner.

I quickly ran away, rummaging through my bag to find the small yellow Pendant I had found in pocket of my jeans.

I gripped it tightly, whispering as I ran, "Mew Shokora Metamorphosis." The change was instantaneous and I was pushing past the group of running citizens to get to the trouble.

"Move!" I yelled to the people around me. "Get out of my way!"

The people who had heard me yell stared at me for a second, looking in awe and amazement, and all at once there was a clear path moving toward all the ruckus.

I nodded to everyone and took off down the lengthening lane.

"And she arrives!"

I looked up, continuing to run down the path and saw the alien Kish followed from above. "Thought so." I called up to him. "What are you idiots doing this time?"

"You call us idiots and yet you barely even know us." He said, a pout on his lip.

"What can I say?" I asked, summoning my fans under my breath. "I'm an assumer!" I gave a yell as I jumped up at him and slashed, using the razor sharp edges of the fan to attack him.

Kish dodged it and aimed a kick at my stomach. I caught his foot and was able to land a kick to his shoulder before I dropped back down to the ground, absorbing the drop and ending in a crouch.

He rubbed his shoulder where I had hit and laughed. "You got me." He chuckled, holding his hand down and summoning his own weapons.

"You've seen my blood once," I challenged, standing up and holding the fans out in an offensive position, "But I doubt you'll see it again."

"I don't agree." I landed down on the ground, alone after the people had run for cover. "I think I can easily create a scratch or cut in no time."

"Come and get me, then." I taunted and pushed off the ground, running on the pads of my feet with my head bent down. He came at me just as fast, only flying rather than running.

"Ribbon Shokora Slash!" I yelled, bringing my arms back, up and down. The attack rushed at Kish and surprised even him as he suddenly flew back and off course. I brought one arm up, black lightening erupting from the fan and hit Kish again, sending him flying farther back. With the other arm, white lightening shot forward, hitting him again and even farther back.

He wobbled in the air and phased out.

I stood, breathing heavily and ready for another attack. I scanned the area, listening and was oddly surprised at how quiet it was.

"Shokora!" Ichigo came into view, followed by the other mews. They looked just as tired as I felt and just as happy as I did.

When Ichigo was close enough, she threw herself at me. She wrapped her arms tight around my neck, ignoring the fact that we were wobbling precariously on our feet. She gave one big squeeze before pulling back, searching my eyes with her pink ones. "Ryou didn't say much, said it was up for you to tell us. But he did say that you got into an accident because you became a Mew. I'm so sorry! I know it's not my fault directly, but I still feel like I should-" She just stopped, tears choking up her throat and gave me another hug.

"No, you're right, it's not your fault. It was no one's fault and I don't as sad anymore. It just kinda sucks that it happened when it did. But," I turned towards the others, "If it hadn't happened, all the good things that happened, like meeting all of you, wouldn't have. Why dwell on the past? I mean, even Mafin-" I froze, causing Ichigo to pull away.

"What's wrong, what about Mafin?"

I shook myself out of it and turned around to fix my tail that had become very disheveled. "Who's up for a race?" I asked suddenly and turned away, running back toward where I left Mafin.

Pudding gave a shout of excitement and charged after me, followed by the others who were having trouble running from laughing with relief and joy.

Kish sat in a corner, wincing as he carefully applied the burning salve to his cuts.

"So you got your ass kicked, did you?"

Kish glared up at Mousse, ignoring the sting of the salve. "If you had been there, you would have seen what happened. For a beginner she is far stronger than we could have judged."

"Judging is what I do best." Mousse said with a grin. "For example, I can judge that you are far to weak for this job." He ignored Kish as he growled under his breath and continued. "Just leave it to me. I'll handle the little thing in no time. It will regret the fact that It ever joined those disgusting little Mews."

"You're underestimating them." Kish warned, rubbing more of the salve into a long cut.

"We'll see about that when I bring one back for Deep Blue to use." Mousse said cockily, turning around and flying away.

Kish jumped up, startled by Mousse's slip. "You're doing what?!"

"You didn't hear?" Mousse asked, an Innocent look on his face. "Deep Blue has instructed me to capture one of those bugs for interrogation. In fact, that new little monster seems like the perfect target. New, naive to the ways of fighting and if she beat you, she'll be a piece of cake."

"You're doing it again, Mousse. Your underestimating them will be your downfall." Kish warned again.

"We'll see." he repeated, phasing out.

Kish fell down and swept his hand across his face. "This will not end well."

-In the life of Fan-

So I use Gmail to type out all of my stories and save them for easy transition from home and school, and as I'm starting to type out Chapter 13, I look over to the right side of the screen and in Beige, bolded and underlined letters reads:

Dangerous Kissing Tips  
The Perfect Baby Names  
Free Thai Ladyboy Chat

I Stopped my Hair Loss

W.T.F?!


	14. Chapter 14

"Umm, welcome to cafe Mew, how many am I seating?"

"Just the two of us, obviously." The girl replied snottily.

"Alright, please follow me. We have some tables here in the back-"

"We need to be in the front." The other girl said hastily. "I need to be as close to the exit as possible."

I looked at the girl, taking in her rich, private school uniform. "Right this way then." I took the two girls to a free table that I had yet to clear and started to clean it up quickly, picking up the empty cups and plates. "Sorry for the wait." I apologized, showing the clean table for them to sit.

The first one stared down at the table, then looked up at me, scowling. "You want us to sit here? A dirty table."

I looked at the table and it was perfectly clean. "What's wrong with it?"

"Crumbs!" The second girl squeaked. "There are crumbs, on the table!"

I slowly exhaled out my nose. "But this is the only table that's in the front. As you can see, there aren't any more front tables."

The first girls just stared at me like I was retarded. "Do you know who I am?" She demanded.

"A well appreciated customer." I told her, shifting the pile of plates in my arms.

"Not anymore." The girl said. "Come on Adele, we're leaving."

The second girl looked back at me at smiled slyly. "And you would have gotten such a nice tip." She said sweetly, running after her retreating partner.

I breathed fast through my nose and stormed off into the kitchen. I tore my apron off, harshly pulled my hair back into a pony tail and plunged my hand into steaming hot water. I scrubbed roughly at the plates and put them down hard on the drying rack.

"Aggravating customer?"

I looked back at Keiichiro who had given me a few moments to cool down. "Yeah. Two very snobby private school students who wanted a specific spot that was full."

"Where'd they want to sit?"

"Right in the front of the store. And the only table that wasn't occupied had crumbs. Crumbs!" I slammed my hands down at the bottom of the sink and water splashed up at me.

"Don't take it out on the dishes. You don't want to break one."

I wiped a line of soapy water off my cheek and leaned against the counter. "This is the third time today. When are you going to get over the fact that I have zero customer appeal?"

Keiichiro just shook his head and looked back up at her. "You really don't like working as a waitress?"

I nodded fervently.

"Then how good are you in the kitchen?"

"A fair hand. Did you see the fruit I cut up last time?"

He nodded. "They were expertly cut. Where'd you learn?"

"My Mom loved cooking, though she wasn't very good at it. So when I helped her, I did the cutting, preparing and measuring while she stirred or handled hot pans."

"Ever done pastries?"

"My specialty." I said with a smile.

"You're hired."

"And, since I'm working back here with you, do I have to wear the apron outfit?" I asked, holding a flap of the skirt out with disgust.

He laughed loudly. "No, but you do have to wear some kind of uniform. Go find Ryou and ask for the men's uniform."

I nodded happily, racing toward the stairs that Keiichiro had pointed out. Running up, I counted out the third door on the right and knocked.

There wasn't an answer, but someone let out a grumbling snore. Curious, I opened the door that lead into Ryou's room.

The room it's self was plain. Very organized with a computer, dresser and a bed. On the bed, Ryou lay sprawled out in his boxers. He let out another rumbling snore and I could have sworn I felt it through the floor.

I looked around the room and found a discarded pillow. Picking it up, I swung my arm with the pillow up and threw it.

With an audible poof, the pillow landed hard on his head. Ryou shot up, looking very bewildered until his eyes focused on me. He opened and closed his jaw, trying to say something but failing miserably. "You snore. Did you know that?"

He stared at me, slack jawed and picked up the pillow, a fire glowing in his blue eyes. "Out!" He roared, launching the pillow at me.

It missed but a second followed quickly after. It hit me in the face, as mine had hit him, and left me very befuddled for a moment. Ryou made it off the bed and stalked toward me.

I squeaked a surprise and ran out the room, closely followed by Ryou. I bound down the stairs, taking them two at a time and out into the kitchen. I ducked behind Keiichiro and used him as a shield.

Ryou reached around Keiichiro with surprisingly long arms and gripped my arm. With a tug he pulled me away from Keiichiro but he grabbed my waist, keeping me at a safe distance from the angry Ryou. "What's wrong?" He asked.

"He woke me up." Ryou growled, tightening his grip on my arm.

"Keiichiro told me to." I defended.

"I did, to an extent, Ryou. Don't blame her fully."

"She threw a pillow at me!" He growled.

"Would you have preferred I woke you up by shaking your shoulder, Boxer Boy?"

He opened his mouth to yell back, but he then realized he really was in his boxers. A deep blush spread across his face and on his neck. He let me go roughly and stalked back up the stairs.

"I said ask him, not wake him up. Did you really throw a pillow at him, though?"

"I didn't want to touch him. Very weird. Did you know he snores?"

"I live with him." Keiichiro said, letting go of my waist. "You'll have to work in the skirt for now, but I can get you your new uniform tomorrow."

"Perfect." I said happily, returning to the dished on a happier note than I originally had.


	15. Chapter 15

"Everything's in order. House is clean, dishes done, perfect. And you seem to have a healthy glow to yourself as well. What's new?"

Mr. Atsuki looked down at me, a smile on his lips but a scowl in his eyes.

I fixed my gaze at his feet. "I've made friends at school and acquired a part time job, sir."

"Already? And how were you offered this job?" He paced around me, like a tiger ready to pounce.

I considered telling him how I was a Mew, then immediately beat the idea out of my head. "My new friends work there. When I visited them the owner offered me a job, which I accepted."

"And who are these 'new friends' you speak of? Anyone influential?"

I bit my lip and finally looked up at him. "Two of my friends that work with me are Mint Aizawa and Zakuro Fujiwara-"

The slap echoed around the house with a bitter sound. "Do you think you're funny?" He demanded in a low voice. "Do you really think that in just a few days you've befriended the famous ballet dance and international model?! Do you take me for an idiot?"

"No, sir." I said in a low voice, returning my gaze to the floor.

"We're done for today. I'll be back next week. And you better not be spouting such nonsense. Am I clear?"

"Yes sir." I mumbled.

"Good. And be sure to put ice on your cheek. That homeless man that attacked you will pay for the damage he inflicted." He retrieved his hat and jacket then left, slamming the door secure behind him.

I stayed standing, head bowed, until the sound of his car pulling away had merged with the other traffic.

I collapsed down onto the ground, cradling my stinging cheek with my palm. Mafin slowly came over and curled around my head, comforting me with gentle kisses. I cried, rocking on the floor as the pain slowly eased from my face.

I finally stood up and went to the bathroom. Sure enough, a large red mark covered most of my left cheek. I applied ice to it, but when it was time for me to return to Cafe, the mark had yet to lessen in color.

I rebrushed my hair, making so most of my hair covered my face.

"I'll be back later, so we'll run then. For now, I've filled your food and water bowls. Don't eat all of the food at once, or you'll get a stomach ache again."

Mafin gave a lone, low whimper and I fluffed his fur up. "Don't worry. I'm a big girl." I assured the Collie. "Be good." I said as I gently closed the apartment door behind me.

I looked up sadly at the sky as a drop of rain landed on my forehead. More swiftly followed creating a downpour in second. Ah well, I thought to myself, looking both ways before crossing the street to the park. At least the rain feels good on my face. The park paths provided a little more protection from the rain then the open sky, but the rain drops were fat and heavy. I weaved around people holding up umbrellas or sadly riding bikes toward the Cafe.

For the first time, I was overjoyed by the sight of the Cafe.

Mint looked up first as I entered the cafe and nearly spat out the tea she had just sipped. "Did you go for a dip in the fountain?" She asked, setting her tea down with a gentle clack.

I walked toward her and gave my head a good shake in her direction. She squeaked and jumped away to avoid the droplets. "It's raining out." I told her, gathering my hair to one side and squeezing the water out of it. "Started just as I left the house."

"And you didn't think to grab an umbrella?" Ryou asked from behind the counter. "You're dripping all over my floors now." He complained.

"Well, think of it as this: It's about time they were washed." I said, skipping into the changing room.

Ichigo glanced up from her locker when I entered and waved briefly before returning to her task. "You're wet." She commented.

"You're correct. Got caught on the way over." I replied, leaning down to unlock my locker.

The chain holding my pendant fell from the front of my shirt and hung loosely in the air. I took it into my hand briefly and smiled. Once I had grasped the seriousness of the situation I had ran head first into, I decided that it was mandatory that I have the pendant with me at all time. It was easy to attach a loop to the back of the pendant and slip a chain through it. I slept, took showers and went everywhere with the chain secured around my neck.

"Did you know half your face is an irritated red?" Ichigo asked, tying her apron behind her back.

I looked up from my shirt buttons, leaving the top three undone and the tie comfortable loose. "Yeah, I do. It's from the rain." I lied, shutting my locker with a metallic crash. "All the blood rushes to one side of my face for some reason. Must be a reaction to the cold." I shrugged for the effect and opened the door for both of use to leave.

I pushed open the kitchen door and started to wash my hands.

"What are you doing?" Ryou asked, showing up instantly at my side.

I was growing used to his silent approaches and managed not to flinch away. "Getting ready to work." I said, very matter-of-factly.

He shut the water off while my hands were still soapy. "You've got patrol." He told me instead, throwing a towel at my head.

"What do you mean 'patrol'?" I asked, flicking him with soap and water to emphasize the last word.

"I mean exactly as I say. Instead of working here at the cafe, you're going to go out and patrol the city for any abnormalities that Keiichiro's computers can't pick up."

"But it's raining." I whined, looking sadly at him.

"No buts'." He warned, holding up a warning finger. "Besides, you're already wet."

"How long?" I demanded, throwing the towel back at him.

"Three hours, same as your shift. Then you return back her for a report."

"I'm taking my Ipod." I told him, swiping one of Keiichiro's already made cupcakes. The treat was still warm from just being removed from the oven.

"Oh no you're not. You need to pay full attention on your watch."

"And that's just it," I pushed the door open with my back, "It's a watch, not a listen."

Ichigo noisily set down the chair she held and looked up at me. "You leaving already?" She asked, taking hold of another chair.

"Turns out I'm on watch duty." I said, taking my Ipod and phone out of my pockets and setting them on the table.

"Ouch. And in the rain?"

I took ahold of my Pendant and whispered, "Mew Shokora Metamorphosis." The warmth from the change flooded through me and the next moment I was sadly standing in my Mew form, already acquiring goosebumps in the heated Cafe. With a shove, I returned my phone and Ipod to the packets hidden in the folds of my skirt. "In the rain. Hey Ichigo, can you help me really quick?"

She set down the last chair she was holding and came over. "Sure. What's up?"

"Well, you guys have you're marks clearly visible, but I can't seem to find mine. You know, my Mew mark, for lack of better imagination." I could feel a blush even out the color staining my cheeks.

"Let me see." She slowly circled me once, then twice. On a third rotation I was getting impatient. "Look, if I don't have one-"

"You do." She reassured me, scanning carefully. "Here, try lifting your hair. Yeah like that, and- Found it!" She said happily.

"Really? Where?"

"Right here." Her pressed against the just below my ear and behind my jaw.

"Okay, so at least I know I have one. I'll check it out later."

"Why not now?" She asked, perplexed.

"Because Ryou's coming and I'm supposed to be gone."

She laughed, whatever tired mood she had had now gone, despite the weather outside. "Be careful. And come back to warm up, so you don't catch a cold."

"Who me? I don't get sick. It's not in my nature." With a last laugh, I pushed the front door open and ran straight for the trees, keeping out of sight of the people being drenched by the relentless rain that gave me the energy to push through the branches with eager anticipation for the night ahead.


	16. Chapter 16

It turned out that I never needed my Ipod. Despite the chilling rain that was pelting down in large droplets, it was very peaceful running above the city as people went home.

It was exhilarating to test out my new strength by running through the skyscrapers as if through the trees in the park. With one jump I could clear a rooftop 20 meters away. It was all too much: the danger, the adrenaline, the rain. I couldn't resist the sudden urge that took over my mind.

"Kyaaaa Ha Ha Ha!!!!" I screamed, laughing giddily as the rain beat against my skin and the wind tore through my hair. Quickly, the next building came up under me. With a roll tuck I bounced back up and increased my speed until I was soaring toward the building after that.

I finally stopped at one of the tallest skyscrapers and just looked down. The view from the rooftop was stunning. Even muted by the rain the sounds of the city drifted up to me and I glimpsed hazy lights from advertisements and entrance signs.

"Perfect." I sighed aloud, looking around at the bustling city. The cold rain sent up steam from the sun warmed buildings and roads. Even my skin seemed to steam as the rain cooled my body.

"I would have said disgusting, but I guess we all have our own opinions."

I turned, surprised by the new presence and sprang back quickly. "You! You're..." I glared at him, realizing I had no idea what his name was even after all of our encounters and Ichigo telling me about him.

"Kish." He said, tilting his head back toward me. The rain dripped down from his hair and ran in droplets across his cheeks. "You don't remember me? I've been told I'm a very memorable person, actually."

"What do you want?" I asked warily, circling around so I had a lower building behind me to escape down from.

"And how do you know I want anything?" He pushed himself up and slowly walked across the edge of the roof toward me. "I could just be out here for a stroll like you."

"There are hundreds of buildings in Tokyo alone. What are the chances of us picking the same one?" I asked, slowly retreating as he approached.

He shrugged, an air of arrogance thicker than the humidity emitting from him. "I wanted to find the best spot to look down on this trash you humans built and just happened to spot you. I personally would have taken that as a compliment." He smiled a toothy grin and hopped down from the roof edge.

"I'm flattered, really, but if there's no reason for me to really be here I think I'll just take my leave. So, bye." I turned quickly and, using the roof edge to propel myself, jumped down from the one building to the next, lower one.

"What's the rush?"

I dodged to the side as something exploded where I had just been. Kish followed through the air, leaning on his side with a glowing chimera anima held in his hand.

"I thought we could get to know each other better." He pouted and flung the exploding anima at me. I just dodged again but the heat from the explosion came up fast after me.

"Itchoo!" I sneezed as a few singed hairs curled up under my nose. "My hair." I said mournfully. "Now why did you have to bring my hair into this?"

"Oh dear, I hurt you precious hair, did I?" Kish faked sadness, mocking my loss. "Want me to even out the other side?" He held his hands out for his weapon and they appeared with a flash. "You'd be surprised how good of a hair dresser I am."

"Why don't you do something with that mop of your's instead?" I yelled, summoning my fans with a flourish. "The messy look is so last season."

"You'll be last season, when I'm done with you."

He threw another chimera anima at me, but it landed several feet ahead of where I landed.

"Haha! Missed! What kind of aim do you-" The chimera anima suddenly burst, sending smoke through the air and limiting my vision.

No big deal, I thought, crouching down low to the ground where the smoke was thinnest. The rain should clear this up any moment.

Kish's laugh came uncomfortably close from my left. "Don't look now, but there's no rain to save you."

Something cut through the fog and cut a line across my arm before burrowing itself in the roof surface. I winced as the cut grew instantly warm but ignored the pain as Kish's blade vanished, probably returning to its owner.

"I don't need saving." I growled, pushing through the smoke, glancing frantically around for a glimpse of his shadow.

"Actually, I think you do." His face was suddenly before me out of the smoke.

I gasped, as he swept his leg behind mine and I tumbled down to the ground with a grunt.

"Now," He purred, pinning my arms behind my back and pushing me against the roof top. "You wanted to know why I came? I came to warn you."

"What about? That your breath actually stinks? That's no new news, buddy." I groaned out as he dug his knee harder into my lower back.

"Would you lose the attitude and listen?" He hissed in my ear. "My 'Master', of sorts, has instructed your capture. He wants you to join our team at any cost. And guess who he's assigned the job to?"

"You?" I gasped, struggling to take in a breath around the stones in my mouth.

He laughed, removing his knee from my back and relieving some of the pressure. "If it was me, we wouldn't be here right now, would we? No, he's instructed Mousse to bring you in. And unlike me, he'll use any means he can." He finally let go and moved away a good distance, bringing his legs up under him to float cross legged.

"Why are you telling me all of this?" I asked warily, rubbing the feel of his hands off my wrists.

"Simply, I want to see him fail." He said bluntly, resting his head on his hands. "And I'll do anything in my power to make sure he does, including telling you ahead of time. So I suggest you move out of that little shack of yours to a safer place, and soon," He moved slowly back into the smoke, a smirk on his face.

"Before Mousse comes to get you."

A sudden wind whipped across the roof top, scattering the smoke around until I sat alone on the roof, pushing the loose hairs that had whipped around with the wind behind my ear.

Slowly, I pushed myself off the ground and stood, looking down at the glowing city that continued as before, unaware of the activity above their heads. I sighed, blowing a hard breath out and running a hand through my hair roughly.

"Guess it's about time I went back. Sure Keiichiro wants to know about this."

I approached the edge of the roof and blandly pushed off, effortlessly projecting myself toward the next building and returning back to the world below.


	17. Chapter 17

I sat at one of the café tables, clutching a cup of tea to warm numb fingers with a towel over my shoulders to keep my soaked hair from getting my shirt wet as well.

"What confuses me most is why he would tell us before hand." I said, ending my retelling of the nights events. "Couldn't that be considered, like, betrayal?"

"Yes," Keiichiro agreed. "But you have to remember that Kish has never been very loyal to his side."

"Still, it's bothersome to think about." I pouted, taking a sip of my cooling tea.

"But I think we should take into account his message." Ryou said, coming out of the kitchen with a disgruntled look. "I don't really like the fact that you're home alone most of the time. It's the perfect circumstance for something to happed, like Kish warned. You don't have any relatives that live nearby?"

"My parents were both only children and my grandparents all passed away before I was born. Other than that, I'm not housing with a stranger who pities my existence." I took a cookie from the tray and took a very satisfying bite. Milk Chocolate, yum!

"Than the only other thing I can think of is for you to move in here with us."

My eyes flew open and I almost choked on the piece of cookie I was chewing. After a sip of tea I croaked out, "Here?! In the café?"

"Well where do you think Keiichiro and I live? It's convenient and we'll be here for you if anything happens." Ryou said with a shrug, pushing off the table and pulling a chair out for himself.

"Then we'll have to come up with something to tell my guardian." I sighed, setting my tea cup down with an empty clack.

"Leave that to us," Keiichiro advised, filling my cup back up with a special sweet tea he had gotten for me. "I already have an idea about it. For now put it out of your mind, finish your tea and go home. I'll have a plan ready for you tomorrow after school." He gave my head an affectionate pat and I couldn't help but to trust his words.

"Don't worry, kid. We're looking out for ya." Ryou said with a wink, following Keiichiro into the kitchen.

"I'm not a kid." I mumbled into my tea cup, drinking the tea down quickly. I took one more cookie before returning everything back to the kitchen and left the café to return home as fast as I could.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mr. Atsuki, I'm thinking of moving."

"But you just got settled." He said, sighing into the phone.

"Yes, but I've finally realized that I can't live alone. It's too lonely."

"Oh is it?" He said sarcastically. "And where do you expect to go? A foster home?"

"No, sir." I mumbled into the phone, looking down at the floor even though he wasn't there.

"Then where do you want to go?"

"I mentioned I had acquired a job, didn't I?"

"Vaguely." He sighed, turning about in his chair that squeaked through the phone.

"Well, my employer has offered hospitality at his home. And I would like to accept his offer, if I could."

"What are the benefits of living with your employer?"

"I could work for my rent, I would have adult supervision at all times, we could save the company money by reducing the cost of housing for me and you wouldn't have to take the time to visit me out of your already busy schedule." I said, reading all of this off a sheet of paper that Keiichiro had prepared for me.

Keiichiro stood across the kitchen from me, watching as I talked to Mr. Atsuki. He had handed me the list when I arrived for work and told me what to say. Even now, he was mouthing things for me to say.

"He says that a simple phone call should be sufficient where the two of you can chat about my progress." I added at Keiichiro's insistence.

"Oh really? Well, is your employer around so that I might discuss these things with him?"

"Umm, yes sir. One moment." I gently set the phone back down on the countered and waved Keiichiro over. He pointed to his work of making tart crusts and switched spot with me. I took my anticipation out on the crusts as I gently molded them around the prepared molds.

"Hello? Yes, I am Shokora's employer. Keiichiro Akasaka. Yes, I run a café for women. Well that's because I enjoy baking and prefer to make it personally for women and the occasional man. No, I'm not homosexual." He looked oddly at me, and I couldn't resist the giggles that I barely managed to cover.

He continued answering question that Mr. Atsuki asked, about his age, background and living conditions as I added the fruits to the tart molds and popped them into the oven.

"Alright then, Mr. Atsuki. I'll speak again to you soon. Yes, all right. Okay. Good Bye."

"Well?" I asked, wiping flour off my hands using the end of my apron. "What are we doing?"

"Tomorrow, after school go straight home. He's going to send a moving truck over to your house around three and your things are going to be moved here."

"Umm, you do know that I have a dog, right?" I asked tentatively, checking the tarts to see how they were coming along.

"Yes and he's welcome to come with you. Here," He turned down the temperature on the oven and took my floury hand in his. "Do you want to see the room you'll be staying in?"

"That I would."

We charged up the stairs and stopped just past the landing. "Here, to your left is Ryou and my room. Off limits most of the time so I suggest no midnight visits, especially with Ryou. The door at the end is the closet, where we keep extra blanket, pillows, et cetera plus the vacuum and broom, with matching dust pan."

"The bathroom is here, to our right. Very easy to navigate with towel closet to the left of the door. Medicine cupboard over the sink: we'll have a shelf ready for your use tomorrow. Shower and toilet."

"Umm, we ask that you leave your," He looked awkwardly around then blurted, "Womanly products in your room." He cleared his throat and opened the door to the right of the bathroom. "And this will be your room."

The door opened to reveal a normal sized room. The walls were a light violet that lit the room with fading sunlight. I couldn't help but feel as if I was walking into a castle turret. The room had a closet door and a plain bed against the wall, but across from the door a window seat had been made below the large window. The room faced the back of the cafe, so the park was just under the window. A dresser and a small nightstand finished the room's decor.

"This was here before we moved in, but Ryou likes to wake up with the rising sun and I like smaller rooms better. This should be perfect for you though. Enough room for you and your canine friend."

"It's perfect." I breathed, looking around excitedly. "I can't wait."

"Well, you must." He put his hand behind my back and ushered me out the room. "And until then, we have tarts in the oven and ice creams to be made."

I followed obediently, ideas of how the room would be arranged already blooming in my head.


	18. Chapter 18

It was easier to pack for the, what? Fourth? Fifth? Well, it was become a lot easier to pack, mainly because I hadn't bothered to unpack most of my things. In one of the spare rooms I had just loaded all of the unimportant boxes that I had carefully labeled. Some held shirts, others pant, a few had 'books' written on them and so on with all of my personal possessions.

And when I got home, all I had to do was throw the few clothes I had unpacked into their empty boxes and carry them down the stairs. I collected everything from the bathroom and added that to my box of make up and perfume. Picture frames and other important possessions were carefully wrapped and laid into their box. Finished, I made dinner for myself and Mafin, then gave the extra food to the elderly couple next door.

"Bless you." The Granny said, after I had explained the situation to her and her Husband. "And as a way to say thank you, please come in and have dessert with us."

"Thank you, but no thank you." I gently declined. "I still have some work to do before I leave tomorrow, plus I just ate."

"Then now is the perfect time for dessert. I'm about to put the cake into the oven, so I'll make some tea as well." She shuffled away in her little house slippers, giving me no choice but to come in behind her and close the door. I took of my shoes and quickly followed behind her.

"We haven't had a visitor in a while." She told me, holding the kitchen door open for me. "You see, my son is normally away on business trips and my daughter has three children to take care of, so visitors are a rare sight for this old lady." She smiled kindly, laugh lines standing out against her weathered face.

"Then I am happy to have visited." I smiled back. "Would you like any help making the cake? I work as a-"

"You work?" She asked, astonished. "Why you're nothing but a child! And why are you doing all of the work alone? Where are your parents, young lady?"

"Away." I lied, unable to tell Granny the truth. "They called and said they had found a better house for us to live in, one closer to where they worked."

"Well good for you." She placed a lined hand on my arm and gave a good squeeze. "Soon, you will be joined with your family again."

"Right." I agreed sadly. "Do you want me to take over the cake for you? I work at a pastry shop and it wouldn't be a problem at all."

"Do really want to?" She asked gratefully. "I've been on my feet all day, so my ankles badly swelled."

"Not a problem at all." I said, looking at the cake mix in the bowl. It was very clumpy, not airy at all. I took up the bowl and the cast aside whisk and got to work. "Do you have a tea kettle?"

"Yes, there in that cupboard. The tea and cups are there as well."

The bowl clacked when I set it down and removed the kettle from the cupboard. Once filled with water I placed it on the stove. Adding the cake batter to the greased pans, they went into the oven.

"Dear, come in and relax. She won't bite, will you Hun?"

"No Granny. I'm harmless." I smiled over my shoulder and winked at the old couple.

The husband limped in, bearing most of his weight on a worn cane. His limbs creaked as he slowly lowered himself into one of the seats.

"I was just telling Deary here about how we used to go out dancing. You know, when we were still young and spry. In fact, I..." Granny went on and on, only stopping to take a sip of tea every now and then.

I had joined them at the table, listening intently and interrupting with questions ever now and then.

A loud ding rang through the room while Granny was talking. "Oh! That's the timer! The cake is done!"

I stood up and opened the oven. The smell coming from the cake was magnificent. Nutmeg and almonds blended together in the cake, creating an aroma of sweet that made my mouth water.

"Do you like it?" Granny asked next to me. "It's an old but simple recipe that I got from my grandmother. Chocolate Almond swirl she called it. Here, cut out a piece for each of us and we'll try it."

I took down plates and pulled out knives, setting everything up for the treat. I cut three pieces from the cake and gave them out. It smelled warm and inviting and I eagerly picked up my fork and broke off a large chunk. I brought the fork to my mouth and took a very satisfying bite. I took another piece on my fork and brought it to my mouth when through the open window Mafin's muffled barking could be heard. "I'm sorry," I said sadly, setting the plate down on the counter, "But it seems I have to go."

"Go? Go where?" Granny asked, a hurt look in her eye.

"Home." I said, backing away toward the door. "My Dog needs to go out and it's about time I leave anyway."

"But Dear, you've barely had any cake." She gripped my elbow and pulled me back toward the kitchen. "You can leave as soon as you finish your slice."

I tried to gently pry her fingers off my arm but her grip was too strong. "Please, I have to go now."

"You're not going anywhere." Granny hissed, pulling my face down to hers. "You humans really are so gullible." Granny cooed, her voice become lower and smoother. "You see your old and automatically trust them. How naive."

"Let go!" I panicked, pulling harder against the iron grip until she suddenly released me. The stumbled back, my balance completely off and fell hard on my side. I landed on my bad leg and old pains sprang up from my knee.

A flash of light drew my attention back to the kitchen. Where Granny had stood and Gramps had sat were now Pie and Mousse, watching two chimera anima float away. They both looked down at me at the same time and fear froze me to the spot.

"You sure It's the right for Master?" Pie asked, looking back at Mousse.

"Yes. It doesn't look like much but It's the best of them. Though I'm starting to doubt it as well."

I became angrier by the second as they talked about me as if I was some dispensable object rather than a person. I stood up, ignoring the pain from my knee, and pulled my pendant out from under my shirt. It dangled from a chain I had attached to it, so that I wouldn't lose it.

"I'm not an 'It'. I've said it already and now I'm showing it." I yelled out my change and stood in the kitchen doorway, holding my fans out for an attack.

"I wouldn't do that." Pie advised. "You see, the actual owners of this house are here. So if you accidentally hit something, you could kill them. Besides," He looked smugly back at the half eaten slice of cake on my plate, "If I'm right, you only have a few minutes left."

"Until what?" I growled. Suddenly, a wave of exhaustion crashed through me. My legs buckled under the impact and black rimmed my vision. Shakily, I forced myself up, using the wall as a support.

"What? What is this?" I slurred.

Pie walked closer until he looked down at me. He fazed in and out as my vision failed to focus. "Perfect." He said, a muffled sound in my ears. "That drug was perfect, Mousse." He swiped a hand back and forth before my eyes but I couldn't reach up to swat it away. "She'll be out in seconds, no doubt."

The wall was becoming less sturdy by the second and I slowly slide down to the floor, my breath labored.

"Shh," Mousse soothed, helping me to the floor so that I lay flat on the carpet. "Don't fight it, just sleep."

Sleep. That sounded nice. Everything was just so heavy and I was so tired. Maybe if I just-

Behind us the door exploded in, letting sharp rays of light into the darkened house. I gasped one last loud breath and fell down into the darkness, followed by a familiar echo.

"Shokora!"


	19. Chapter 19

I wonder if Masaya is going to call me tonight, Ichigo thought over her homework. She lay on her stomach, surrounded by textbooks yet homework was the last thing on her mind. Her gaze shifted from the wall to a picture on her nightstand. It was of their date at the Zoo.

She scrambled off the bed and picked up the picture frame. She hummed music to herself as she spun in lazy circles around the room. "Oh Masaya, you're such a good dancer." She giggled, holding the picture out away from her as if he stood there. "Your suit is so handsome. You like my dress? Why thank you. Yes, my hair is-"

A suppressed laugh-turned-cough startled her out of her daydream. "Kish?" She gasped and lunged for her bed. She came back up holding out a metal bat. "Stay away." She warned. "I'm not afraid to use force if I have to."

"I'm not here for you. I'm just here to give you a little warning."

"What about?" She asked carefully, leveling the bat toward him.

"Shokora." He said calmly, examining his nails with sudden interest.

Her shoulders stiffened suddenly, freezing her to the spot in her room. "What about her?" She asked slowly.

"How do I put this simply?" Kish asked aloud, resting his chin on a tight fist. "Well, let's just say she's about to fall into a trap that she may not be able to get out of."

"When and where?" Ichigo asked, unable to think of anything else as thoughts of the danger Shokora could be in flashed through her mind.

"Well, I do know they've been working on the plan for a long while now, so taking into account when she gets home and with what she's doing I could guess that you might be able to assume if she-"

"When and where, Kish." She demanded, an urgent tone in her voice.

"Very soon and in the house that's on her right. And when you get there, just bust open the door. No one there will likely be answering the door."

Ichigo nodded. "Thanks." She added gratefully.

"Hey, don't think I'm doing this for you. This is all me." And just like that, he winked out of her window, off to where ever he needed to be.

Gently setting the bat down, Ichigo peeped her head out her bedroom door and yelled a rushed good night to her parents. Making a loud effort to turn off the light and get into bed, she quietly snuck toward the window. "Mew Mew Ichigo Metamorphosis." She whispered, filling the room with light and wincing. Thankfully, her parents' room down the hall remained quiet.

"Okay," She said aloud. "I can do this." Stretching up, she took hold of the roof hanging, gripping the edge tightly. With a grunt she hoisted herself up and onto the edge, then pulled her self up and over. Rolling up onto the roof, she waved Masha toward her.

"Yes?" The little robot asked in his normal loud voice.

"Call Keiichiro and Ryou." She whispered frantically, looking down at the house under her.

"Huh?" Masha turned slightly sideways, confused. "I can't hear you."

"Call Keiichiro and Ryou!" She repeated in a harsh whisper.

"Okay!" Masha stiffened, staring straight ahead, and suddenly opened his mouth. A projection appeared in front of him, a perfect replica of Keiichiro. "What's up?" The projection asked, confused but cheerful.

"Shokora's in trouble." Ichigo said instantly, barely hearing how serious she sounded to herself. "We need to get to her before anything happens."

"Where?" He asked, his earlier cheerfulness replaced by concentration, clicking keys as background noise.

"The house on the right of Shokora's." She replied, watching as Keiichiro's eyes scanned invisible screens in front of him then gave a curt nod. "I guess for now head over there. Me and Ryou are on our way."

"Okay." She nodded, bouncing on her pads nervously.

"Be careful, Mew."

Ichigo smiled widely. "Always am."

--------------------------------------------------------------

Why is she fighting it? It would be so much easier just to give in, and yet she's struggling. Pie tapped his toe lightly against the floor, glancing around the 'borrowed' house again.

We gave the old humans the same exact thing, if not less, and they were out like a light. But dose the girl with enough to put down five of our men in the blink of an eye, and she still lays conscience through the whole thing.

"If this doesn't end soon, I say we kill her." He offered, leaning against the wall with a bored sigh.

"But that would ruin everything. And would you want to reverse all of the hard work we did? No. This is a fool proof plan that can't end in anything but success." He continued to mumble in to the girl's ear, his words soft and soothing.

"I still say we kill her." Pie huffed, picking at the strategically placed lace on the table next to him.

A low chuckle came from Mousse, soothing yet chilling at the same time. "All in good time." Suddenly, his eyes lit up. "I think it's finally working."

Pie leaned over to look at the girl and sure enough, her eyes were taking on a tired glaze and her breathing finally slowed.

"Almost, come on..." Mousse encouraged, and as she took in one last heaving breath, the front door slammed open, turning both Mousse and Pie's attention to the door.

"Shokora!"

------------------------------------------

Ryou yelled out her name. It was the only thing he could think to do when he first saw her lying on the floor. Her eyes looked toward him vaguely but glazed over before she could recognize him and gave one final shuddering breath.

He bit down on another scream, that came out as more of a growl as he lunged at the closest alien, the ring leader Pie. A sword came out of a hidden sheath and met Pie's weapon with inches to spare.

Pie, surprised by the sudden appearance of the weapon staggered slightly back but was just able to even the balance against the angered human.

"What did you do to her?!" Ryou demanded, pushing against the sword toward Pie.

"Nothing she won't recover from." Pie replied. Turning back to Mousse he said, "Now, while I hold him back."

Ryou heard the words, felt them bounce around inside his head and all but erupted. He attacked Pie with new strength, causing the alien to struggle.

But Pie was strong, and Ryou helplessly watched over his shoulder as Mousse sat his unconscious Mew up into a sitting position.

"Keiichiro!" Ryou yelled, never taking his eyes off Shokora. "Keiichiro, get in here!"

Yet even as he screamed, Mousse opened Shokora's jaw and placed a small, red candy like dot into her mouth and gently urged her to swallow it down. Suddenly, the world seemed to slow down as Ryou painfully watched as her neck worked to swallow the pill.

Mousse watched as well, excitement dancing in his features. When she finally lay still, he opened her mouth again and peered in. The words that he said haunted Ryou's mind.

"It's done."

He and Pie both lit up with sadistic smiles and fazed out. Ryou stumbled forward, no longer fighting against Pie, and watched as Shokora fell toward the ground. He uselessly tried to reach out toward her, but fell short by inches.

Then, a hand appeared out of the corner of his eye, and caught Shokora just under her head and shoulders. Keiichiro let out a relieved sigh and gently rested her head down. "What happened?" He asked, looking down at Ryou.

But he never got an answer, because all Ryou could do was lift himself up and take his Mew's limp body into his arms and carry her out to the car, into a world that had continued to run despite the fact that his was slowly crumbling as his heart broke over the girl's state.

And all of this because he tried to save the world.


	20. Chapter 20

Beep. Beep. Beep.

"I'm seriously. . . with the condition she's in. . . she'll recover?"

Beep. Beep. Beep.

"There's no way of. . . but knowing her. . . just fine."

Beep. Beep. Beep.

Conversations came and went like this for what seems like forever. Little tidbits about someone who got hurt. They were all worried, I could tell you that, but who were they talking about? Plus that constant, annoying beeping in the background is only found at-

Oh My God!

The Heartrate monitor started up suddenly, sounding along with my increased heart rate. I looked around, the bright fluorescent light blinding me after the darkness behind my eyelids. I pushed up away from the bed, incoherently noticing several tubes and wires attached to limbs.

I reached down to yank them off but two different hands, one pair large and strong while the other small and delicate, pushed mine back down on the bed.

"It's okay, it's okay, just relax." A voice whispered in my ear, but a memory came roaring back into my head that caused me to react rather than relax.

"Nurse!" Someone yelled, as more hands reached out and braced me against the bed.

The need to sleep came back, full force, but this time is was a relaxing sleep, something I slipped into easily.

Mmm, sleep. . . yes. . .

Lights came back again, though this time they were dimmer, no longer as bright as before. The bed I lay on was noticeably softer, with pillows stacked around my back. The Heartrate Monitor was still running, but was muted somehow. I groaned, as still muscles cramped up and screamed for movement. Reflexively I tried to stretch out the muscles, but found out I was bound to the bed.

I attempted to clear my throat but nothing came out. "Hello?" I rasped. "Anyone there?"

Lights flared on and I closed my eyes tight against the sudden glare. I attempted to lift my arm up to my eyes, but found that bound down as well.

"Shokora?"

I groaned in reply. I tried to open an eye and slowly the room and the person standing over me came into focus.

"Ryou," I mumbled, looking up into his sleep deprived eyes. "Where am I? What's going on?"

"You're in the hospital." He said, standing next to the bed as he started to undo the ties holding me down. "We, me and Keiichiro, checked you in after your encounter with Pie and Mousse."

"Oh." Was all I could say, as the previous events rushed through my head in a wave of vivid images. "What happened after I passed out?" I asked, looking up curiously at him as I rubbed my freed wrists.

He fell silent, continuing to undo the ties as he organized his thoughts. I watched, impatience gnawing at me but remained silent. At last he looked up at me, worry etching his face. "What happened was-"

"You're awake!" A pink mass zipped into the space between me and Ryou and all but collapsed on top of me.

"Ichigo!" I shrieked, giggling as she pulled me into a death grip of a hug. "Watch out for the needles." I warned, pulling my arms away from her body.

She laughed, a half sob of a giggle. "How are you feeling?" She gushed, folding her legs up under her. "Everyone at school is asking what happened to you and-"

"Wait. What is wrong with me?" I asked, looking between the two.

Ryou looked up, a sad look in his eyes. "When I finally found you, you lay unconscious in the arms of one of the aliens. I was so scared for you, I had no idea of what to do." He looked down, kneading his hands in his lap. "Mousse fed you a pill like substance while you were out. I had them bring you here to see if that pill was poisonous or life threatening. And as far as the doctors can tell, you are fine. Except," He paused, working his hands into an almost frenzy.

I gently reached over and placed a firm hand over his, not an easy task considering all of the wires running along my arm. "Calm down." I said, looking him straight in the eyes. "Whatever it is, I'm sure I can handle it."

He nodded, but glanced away from me and looked at Ichigo. "Do you mind?"

She blinked at him for a second before breathing, "Oh." She got up and quickly left the small hospital room, giving me and Ryou the privacy he asked for.

"When did you hurt your legs?"

I looked down at the bed. "Don't you know already?"

"Unfortunately, yes." He admitted. "But only what read in medical reports. I want to hear what happened from you."

I shrugged, picking at a piece of tape on my arm. "I fell. What more is there?"

"How do you feel?" He asked. "How have you coped with it?"

"I had doctors for that."

"But not friends or family."

I glared at him. "Do you have an answer for everything?" I demanded.

"Most of the time, I guess you could say that."

I continued to glare, and he looked right back. Then he did something completely unexpected.

He wiggled his eyebrows.

The absurdity of it at the moment shocked me, but I immediately started laughing. A loud ringing laugh that brought tears to my eyes. He smiled, obviously resisting the urge to laugh along with me.

"So you still want to come home with Keiichiro and me? To live in the café?"

"I don't see why not." I said, beaming at him. "When do I get out of this joint, anyway?"

"After the doctor has one last look at you to make sure you really are okay."

"Then yes. I still do want to live with you."

"You do realize that I now have full control over your life?"

I laughed, hitting him with one of the many pillows stacked behind me. "You couldn't control me if your life depended on it."

He looked thoughtful for a moment, then nodded an agreement. "You're probably right."

"No, I am right. You're just too much of a man to admit it."

"And you're too much of a woman to appreciate it."

"Oddly, I take that as a compliment."

He smiled, patting my arm before getting up out of his chair. "I'm glad."


	21. Chapter 21

Six months had never gone by so fast.

Everything seemed to only last a second but leave an eternity of memories.

Too bad I died.

Okay, no, Just kidding! But after they let me out of the hospital everything did seem to change, as if I had officially started another life. Me and Mafin moved into the café like we had planned and life just became . . . easier.

My grades, already pretty good, became even better as I had time to study without having to worry about what to make for dinner or shopping every day. I was soon the second n class, just behind Lettuce.

I officially became an apprentice to Keiichiro in the kitchen. I excelled in making things like smoothies and ice cream by adding little things to it to make the original flavor more enjoyable. I could cut five dozen strawberries into six individual pieces in less than three minutes.

My relationship with Ryou was definitely improving by each month. We went from respectful house mates to bickering room mates. A day didn't go by when we didn't get in a fight over something, be it from politics to where to place the open sign outside. But everyday after work he gave me the greatest compliment I could have received: Good work.

As for the aliens, they had yet to officially leave. It felt like it though, with how interspaced the attacks were. Even then the attacks were almost pitiful, barely even worth the effort to fight. And all they ever seemed to do was check us over as if looking for something.

The others weren't bothered by it, but every time their eyes roamed over me I felt a disturbing chill, as if they were somehow pleased or excited by what they saw.

Life was amazing, and after so long of not living it, I was living it up. Little did I know that my perfect little bubble of a world was about to pop.

----------------------------------------------------

"I need a C and C S-Shake, extra whip. Also 3 specials with a fruit platter." Ichigo called from the kitchen doorway, grabbing several of her waiting orders as she rushed back out the door.

I tossed a visually measured amount of cream into two separate blenders and administered two scoops of first chocolate into one then two scoops of vanilla into the other. Adding cinnamon to each and a splash of licorice into the vanilla blender and set it them on medium speed. Rushing to the other side of the kitchen, I skillfully spread cut fruit on the outer rim of a large platter and added a good dollop of a cream cheese/caramel fruit dip into the middle. The blenders turned off and I skipped over to pour the contents of the blenders into two tall, frosted glasses.

Setting the used blender containers to the side, I took two clean ones and repeated the process, adding a darker chocolate ice cream that I had made earlier that day. The blenders started up again as I finished the fruit platter and set it up with the shakes on a separate platter. The blenders ended again and I jumped back to pour the contents into two funnels of a sort.

I had come up with the idea from the use of twirled soft served ice cream. The way the two flavors came out swirled together inspired me. So, placing the two different ice creams into two funnels whose ends meet at the same spot, I placed a cup underneath and pulled a lever to open the funnel ends.

The two ice creams came out in a steady stream and I rotated the glass repeatedly around and around to that the two flavors mixed together in a swirling pattern up the glass.

It was simple, it was easy, and it was good.

After another hour of rushed orders, the stream of orders slowed down to a constant trickle. I was able to stop and breathe between orders and gratefully look over at my tip jar. Placing a few dollars and change in before we opened had proven to inspire customers to give tips more readily and now my fish bowl was almost half full.

I danced around the kitchen, music singing in my ear from a headphone I had managed to slip in after rush and did simple clean ups like earlier used blender tops and plates that Pudding hadn't gotten to when she jumped in every now and speedily did a wash or two for me.

Finally, Ichigo slumped into the kitchen, a tray dangling in her hand. Lettuce, Pudding and Mint followed after her, all tired and hungry looking. Lined up at the counter, they enjoyed the eggs I had made for them with tired enthusiasm.

"Okay," Ichigo said at last, setting her fork down next to her empty plate. "Now who actually wants to go on patrol tonight?"

A chorus of 'not me's came in reply.

"Figured." She mumbled. "Shokora?"

I opened one of the shelves and pulled out a bundle of ice cream sticks with a sticker on them. Four had smiley faces on them, but one had a sad face on it. I took one of the smiley faces out of the pile so there were four in all and held out the concealed popsicle sticks for everyone to take from.

Ichigo started, pulling a stick painfully slow from my palm. She turned it over and gave a grateful sigh as a smiley face grinned up at her. "Not it." She voiced.

Lettuce took one quickly and looked at it through squinted eyes. "Not it." She said happily with a grin that matched the sticker.

"Not it." Mint said, satisfied with the smiley on hers.

"Uh oh." Pudding said, looking down at hers, then up at me. "Sorry." She said, showing me the smiley face on the stick.

Sure enough, the last popsicle stick in my hand was the sad faced sticker. I glared at each of them and with an accusatory finger said, "You get to finish the dishes."

"Deal." They easily agreed.

I groaned. "Come on, guys! I have school tomorrow as well!"

"You drew the short end of the stick, sorry." Mint said with a little, self-satisfied smirk.

"Oh!" I huffed. "Fine! Then those dishes had better be spotless." I scooped up my tip jar and walked up to my room as they continued to suppress giggles.

Let them have their laugh, I thought to myself, giving Mafin a quick hello pat. Soon they'll be the ones who have to go out on a school night.

I morphed at the window, opening it up just enough so I could sneak through. I hopped down, absorbing the shock on my good leg more than anything. Jogging out I picked up speed until with one mighty leap I shot up into the air, sailing until I was able to grip a leg on the lip of a building and propel myself along. My hair whipping against my face I ran along, loving the caress of the wind on my cheeks.

Despite my earlier grumpiness I was excited to be running along at night. I was happy, I was free, I was me.

But as the moon rose in the cool fall night, fates wheels started to turn and seal my destiny.


	22. Chapter 22

As was normal, the watch was held on top of one of the tallest buildings in the area. Below, all of the city could be seen in its light up glory. Cars in traffic, people heading home, the red light district running beautifully.

And yet again, I was bored out of my mind.

I groaned, rolling onto my back on the gravel rooftop. The wind was nice, cooling the abnormally warm summer night. The moon was a light in itself, but the stars were almost invisible from the reflection of the city. I glanced at the moon, looking at every grove and hole in her worn face. It was almost time to go home, but I still had several minutes to kill.

"Wonder if I can disguise myself long enough to get something to eat?" I pondered, resting my hands behind my head.

"Why disguise yourself?"

I flinched, shooting up into a sitting position.

Kish hovered just a ways off, yet again examining his nails. "You're a hero, right? Just step out in public and you'll probably get anything you want."

"Abuse of power, maybe?" I shot back. "Besides, since when can't someone just ask a simple question and NOT get an answer back?"

He shrugged. "You said it out loud, which all but automatically sets you up for an answer."

"What do you want Kish?" I asked, irritated.

His face shifted from playful joking to sudden seriousness. "It's time."

"Time for what?" I asked warily.

"They're coming for you." He said in that same cryptic way.

My heart speed up. "For what?"

"It's been exactly six moons since you were given the pill. Now, you are finally ready to be made on of us. I'm actually surprised."

"About what?" I asked, attempting to inch away.

"That you made it through the transformation." He said, slowly approaching me. "We've tried it on several humans, but they all died." He gave an uncaring shrug. "You though, you'll do."

He came with sudden speed, grabbing for anything he could get ahold of. I pulled my arm away just as his fingers closed around the spot I was. I turned and jumped off the building, kicking off against the brick to propel myself away and toward a lower building. My target came up quick, and with a roll I landed on the surface easily.

Quickly, I looked back up. Kish watched from the building top. He turned away for a moment, and when he turned back, Pie, Tart and Mousse stood next to him. Pie pointed down, straight at me and the others nodded.

Yup, I thought, frantically turning around and trying to get a grip on the loose stones, I'm screwed.

I jumped from one building to the next, getting closer and closer to the streets below. I stopped just above the park and looked frantically back, looking around for any of the aliens.

But nothing was there. They hadn't followed me.

"What?!" I yelled out, my nerves starting to fail, "Is this some kind of sick joke?"

"No." Hands gripped my stomach suddenly, pulling me close to a hard body. "I never joke." Mousse informed me, hoisting me up into the air so I couldn't touch the ground. "I'm a very serious person."

"Yeah? Well I very seriously need you to let me go!" I growled, twisting in his grip violently. He followed my every move, mimicking it so that my efforts were neutralized.

"Hey!" He yelled out, "I got her!"

"Very good." Pie showed up in front of me, followed immediately by Pie and Kish. "That was a lot easier than I expected. Now why don't we-"

I kicked up, in between Mousse's legs and managed to get a hit in. He gasped painfully and fell, groaning as he clutched his injured part. I was let go and fell to the roof with a soft pat.

The other aliens seemed to be stunned as Mousse slowly, reflexively, curled down into a ball.

"You. . . Whore." He managed to rasp, looking down at me.

"To tell the truth, I'm surprised there was even anything there, Mr. Sissy Pants."

"That's it." He gasped. "You're dead." He shot a glance over at the others, who were still staring in shock. "Well?" He demanded. "Get Her!"

Like a switch was hit, they all came out of their trance and focused on me.

"Shit." I mumbled, turning and pushing off the roof and into forest below with a soft crackle of twigs. I sent a quick prayer up to whoever was listening, thanking them greatly that there were still leaves to break my fall and hide me. Also that the park lights were dispersed far enough so that I was all but invisible in the night camouflage.

Around me, I heard their pursuit. The aliens quietly made a plan and spread out. This was helpful and bad at the same time: helpful because now it was on more of a one on one basis. Bad, because now they could attack from anywhere. I carefully moved through the woods, sticking to lower tree branches rather than walking along the fallen leaf covered ground.

"Surprise!" A crash and the yell was all that warned me before Tart came through the trees and with, using that thing that was his weapon, sent out a bolt of lightning with a loud clack.

I swerved and ducked, feeling the heat of the bolt fry a few of my hairs as it soared over my head. The bolt leapt out and took its frustration and power out on the tree directly behind me. The tree gave a deafening crack as the bolt cut through the wood. It fell to the ground with a final crash, but I only heard its echo as I took off again for the café.

The café was the only place I could think to go. I knew at least I could get Ryou and Keiichiro's help in this rather than my pathetic one on four.

The clack rang forward, and I dived out of the way as another bolt flew by me. I jumped through the ruins of the targeted tree and kept going. I summoned my Fans and opened them with a click of my own. I jumped out of the safety of the trees and turned back to face Tart as he sped out of the trees behind me.

"Ribbon Shokora Slash." I said to the fans, bringing them up and down in the slashing motion. A torrent of air slammed through the trees, and with the loose leaves and sticks tumbled Tart, stuck in the powerful current and disoriented.

I wanted to stay and watch, but a twig snap brought me back to the situation at hand and I turned and ran for the café with all I had.

The café was close, so when I stood panting in front of the main entrance, I was surprised I hadn't met up with the other aliens.

Carefully, I approached the door. The door looked normal, not forced open. Slowly, I pulled open the door. It was unlocked but we had forgotten to lock it before, so nothing wrong there hopefully. I quickly slipped in and locked the door behind me. The lock slipped closed easily.

"Hello?" I called, feeling along the wall for the light switch. "Ryou? Keiichiro?" My fingers brushed the light switch and my heart lifted at the thought of dispelling my uneasiness.

I light switch flicked up, but the lights didn't come on. Frantically, I flipped the switch several times, hoping that the lights would somehow come on if I tried again.

Alight came on behind me, and I whirled toward it. It was an eerie blue that computers normally made. "Keiichiro?" I called, my voice echoing through the empty room. "Ryou, if you jump out at me I swear to whoever's listening that I will ruin your business one cake at a time."

Nothing came up from the basement, but soft key tapping could now be heard. I summed up all of the courage I could find and hustled across the room. I glided down the stairs, my toes tapping softly with the keys in the computer room.

I carefully leaned my head in, squinting against the bright backlights of the computer screens. The screens showed a weather-like grid of the city from above, with a few spots pulsating a bright red against the blue.

In front of it all, a dark head of hair popped up above the chair. I shoulders slumped with relief and I entered the room normally. "Keiichiro. Thank goodness you're here. I've had the worst watch in history."

"Oh really?" The chair turned to face me. Pie sat with his legs crossed and fingers weaved together in front of his face. "Because tonight should be a night of celebration, don't you think?"

The basement door closed with a heavy thud. Mousse stood behind it, a hand braced against the door from closing it. Lights flicked on and fluorescents harshly bathed the room in light.

"How'd you get in here?" I demanded, turning repeatedly from Pie to Mousse.

"Why your dear employers let us in." His hand swept toward the wall behind me. Looking warily in the direction he pointed out.

I covered a scream at the sight. Ryou and Keiichiro sat slumped against the wall. Keiichiro's hair had come undone and was spread around his head. It made him look tired and defeated.

Ryou looked like he had a black eye, and it was swelling badly. He weakly looked up at me and managed to smile painfully. "Hey Kid. Boo. Did I scare you?"

Tears were freely falling down my cheeks, the horror of the moment washing over me painfully. Oh god, what was happening?


	23. Chapter 23

"What did you do to them?" I whispered, rushing over to kneel before them. I gently lifted Keiichiro's face for inspection. He was unconscious but breathing. I gently wiped a small line of blood from his lip.

"They fought back, what can I say?" Mousse said, a smirk in his words.

I threw him my best glare and looked back at Ryou. It was already turning a dark blue and was almost completely closed from the swelling. He smiled faintly trying to sit up into a better position.

"You're crying." He stated softly for me.

I rubbed at the tears furiously. "If I could, I wouldn't be." I mumbled, gripping the ropes around him in my hand. With a yelp, I pulled back. There was something on the rope that was sharp. Little puncture marks covered my fingers that had touched the rope.

Ryou looked down at my hands, a sick look on his face. "It's all covering the rope." I said out loud, the horror awful.

"It's not that bad, as long as you don't move." He said.

"Sad, isn't it?" Pie said behind me. "All that pain they're going through. Pity, it's all because of you."

I whipped around, looking at him with disgust. "What does this have to do with me?"

"Well, if you had just come with us in the beginning we wouldn't have had to resort to this." He gave a shrug. "And, of course, if you come with us now, they'll be free to go. It looks to me like both of your friends need to be seen to."

I looked back at Ryou, asking silently what I should do, desperate. He shook his head no. "Don't sell your soul, not for something like this."

Suddenly, his face twisted up in silent pain, and I saw that the ropes that bound him started to glow a menacing red. Keiichiro let out a painful groan.

"Stop!" I shrieked, turning back to Pie. "Stop that! Please!"

"Only if you come with us." He said, looking triumphant already.

Ryou let out a noise of pain, a tightly suppressed yell of pain. Keiichiro had no control and let out a yelp of pain.

"Whatever, okay! But please, stop!"

The glow stopped, and the ropes simply disappeared. Ryou scrambled to his feet, stumbling as his feet gave out from under him. "You won't take her. Not over my dead body!" He lunged at Pie, fury giving him added strength.

"No!" I grabbed for his arm and spun him into me. He lost his balance and fell hard to the floor, taking me with him as I held his arm. I fell on top of him with a huff of breath. My hair fell around his face, giving us almost a curtain of privacy.

"Please. Stop this. I'm doing it for you." I pleaded, cradling his face between my hands. "For me, don't make me regret this."

"But you will." He said, lifting his hand up to wipe one of the tears away. "You will regret this choice."

"Only if you give up your life for this."

"Yet you'd sell your soul to save my life? Why?"

I couldn't answer that, I couldn't have. So I expressed my feelings the only way I could.

I gently placed my lips against his. He was surprised at first, but instantly deepened the kiss, letting out all of our frustration and need out in that kiss. My tears fell from my face to his, and soon I was sobbing. I hiccupped as Ryou gently kissed the tears away.

"Be strong." He whispered in my ear.

"I can't. I want to-"

"Alright. Times up." Hands gripped my arms and pulled me up and away from the man I loved. "Time to go."

"Shokora!" Ryou yelled, Scrambling to his feet and reaching out for me.

"No! Let me go!" I shrieked, pushing at his hands frantically.

"Deal's a deal. We're taking your to see the Master." I watched as Ryou first was running toward us, then the picture faded, replaced by a dark room with only a large globe like area of blue light.

Kish, Mousse and Tart were already in the room, heads bowed and kneeling before the light. Pie sank down into the same posture, leaving me standing awkwardly above them.

"You are the Mew?"

I yelped in surprise, staring at the blue globe. A figure slowly came into focus inside and the form of a male, silhouetted alien was suspended in the globe.

"You are one of them, those humans who are ruining my efforts to take over this world?" The globe pulsated with every word he spoke.

I slowly straightened up, lifting my chin up proudly. "Yes, I am. And I would do it again."

A sound like a chuckle came from the form. His head shifted slightly, so he looked down at Pie. "She's the one you gave the pill I supplied to?"

"Yes, Deep Blue. And as you can see, she survived its effects."

"What effects?" I demanded. "I still look the same as before."

"Be quiet, you stupid human!" Pie hissed, scowling up at me. "Don't you dare be rude in front of you new Master."

"Master? You seriously think I'll that him control me like some slave?"

"Oh, don't worry about that." Mousse said, standing up. "You won't have a choice."

Pie took hold of my arm and flung me toward the globe. I tripped forward, trying to catch my balance. The globe came up fast, as if it was coming toward me. With a shock, I entered the energy field around him. The feeling was unnerving, like entering the ocean in the middle of winter yet also like being covered by static electricity. I was jerked up into a standing position by some unseen force and locked into place. I could breathe and look around easily but my muscles failed to do what I screamed at them.

Deep Blue still appeared in that silhouette form, but I could also feel his presence in the globe. Something searched over my body like cold hands, feeling every spot on me with uncomfortable force. "Yes." Deep Blue's voice echoed in my head, beating like a hammer. "You'll do perfectly."

His arm reached out toward me. Again, I tried to will my body to move, now motivated by the fear of the power that the hand seemed to possess. He closed his hand until only his pointer was out and gently but firmly put the tip of his finger against the middle of my forehead.

Ice. Cold, sharp and bitter raced through my body in a rush. It was so cold it felt almost like I was burning. It ran through all of me, through every hair, muscle and cell in a burning rush.

I felt my conscience start to recede, and I lost contact with my body. But I was still able to hear what was going on and, though it was faint, see.

Deep Blue slowly lowered his hand. "Done." He said happily, a smile in his voice. "Welcome to this world, Eclaire."

The world shifted, going down until all I say was his feet and part of his shins. "It's a pleasure to be in your service, Master." It sounded like my voice, but it couldn't be, unless-

Oh god. I really am in trouble.


	24. Chapter 24

She turned away from the alien form and strode through the energy field with confident steps. The blue energy was no longer cold or uninviting. Now, it was more of a soft caress against our body. She stepped out of the globe and all but struck a pose for the male aliens to see.

All four of them looked up at once, eyes locked on every feature she was willing to show.

"Gentlemen." She purred in a tone of voice I didn't know I had possessed: a mix between a purr and something oddly seductive. It really bothered me that she was using it now. "My name is Eclaire. I am very glad to meet you all. You may introduce yourselves, now."

Mousse stood up slowly, disgustingly showing off his muscles in the process. He stepped lightly past Pie and took my hand in his. "I go by Mousse. Besides you I am one of the newest additions to our team."

She giggled happily as his lips touched my hand. Ugh, note to self: clean said spot off with acid later. "How nice. We can both learn the ropes together than, I suppose."

She looked past Mousse to Pie, who was waiting patiently behind Mousse. Eclaire withdrew my hand from Mousse's grip and offered it to Pie.

He bowed slightly, taking my hand in his but only brushing his lips over the back. "Team leader, Pie. I can show you what the layout of your new home is like along with the world we visit often."

"That would be wonderful." She moved on to Tart, who just came up to my elbow. "I go by Tart, ma'am. And I may be small, but I pack a mean punch."

"Good to know. I will definitely not underestimate your strength." A blush tinted his cheeks and the tips of his ears while she walked over to where Kish remained on the floor, sitting this time. "And you are?"

He looked up, a bored expression showing nothing. "Kish."

"Well Kish, what is so special about you?"

"Nothing." He sighed, lying down on the floor. I realized that he was ignoring my outstretched hand that Eclaire offered.

She slowly pulled it back, curling my fingers bitterly. "Well, good to know."

She turned, facing the others who were willing to give her attention. "I need out of these rags, now if it's not too much."

"Well, why don't we see what they have in the human world? They should be sleeping, so it will be a total steal." Mousse offered, adding an arm to go with the idea.

"Perfect." She accepted his arm with mine, gently twining them together. "I would like to see what the human world has to offer."

The world faded again, coming back up as the inside of a department store. Specifically, the women's section. Eclaire looked around the darkened store and ideas that drifted in front of my view showed me of what she thought about. The only thing they all had in common was that they all covered very little. Like a kid in a candy store, she jumped through the store, examining everything that was either white or gray and very skimpy.

My horror rose when she came to the lingerie and swim suit section. She dropped all of the clothes she had found before and all but plowed through the racks of skimpy clothes.

I couldn't watch any longer. It was too much worrying about what she was going to put on. I closed the little window of what she saw and plugged up the things I heard. Silence enclosed around me, and for a precious second, I was alone.

* * *

Finally, Eclaire sighed to herself. That annoying girl shut herself up. Those snide comments about my fashion sense were really starting to bother me.

She picked at a piece of fabric that was labeled "thong". What it was used for was beyond her comprehension. She looked through the girl's memory and found it was used as a piece of undergarment. Cute, she thought, setting it back down on the rack. Useless, but cute. Unlike This!

Eclaire rushed over to a display labeled "swim-suits". The girl's memory indicated that they were used mainly in the summer time and around water. But it's so cute! And it would look much better on me than that plastic human. She went behind the display and picked up the smallest size the suit came in.

Next I need a, she looked through the memories, a changing room. She sighted one and jumped in, shedding Shokora's work clothes without a second thought. She pulled on the clothes and modeled them in the mirror, fixing the top so it matched the outer display.

And she thinks I don't have a fashion sense, she thought to herself, making sure the bottom complimented her behind. Compared to those rags she dressed in this is the clothing of gods.

She leaned forward and shook out her in front of the mirror. "No." She said aloud, adjusting strands here and there. "The down look will just not do." She searched through the cast aside clothes and pulled out what the girl referred to as a hair tie. More than one, thankfully. She styled her hair the way she wanted and left the room, discarded work clothes and all.

Eclaire primped quickly, pushing aside loose hairs and pulling down fabric before stepping out into the open for the men to see.

All eyes zoned in on her. Like metal drawn to a magnet, they all looked to her at once, looks of surprise, amazement, shock and pleasure dancing through their eyes at once. "What do you think?" She finally asked, spinning once to show off all angles.

"It's amazing." Pie breathed, looking her over again with his eyes.

"It's beautiful." Tart said, ever the suck up.

"It's you." Mousse said happily, eyes lingering on parts that sent pleasurable chills through her.

"Shokora's not going to like it." Kish admitted, turning his head away with an effort.

"That girl has nothing to do with this and you know it. If I have anything to say about it, she won't be coming back out at all."

That caught his attention. "What do you mean? What is she doing in there?"

"For all I care, sleeping. She just closed herself in. Whatever. I don't care. What I do care about is how I look. More compliments, please."

The other three started to shower her with their opinion, all good, while Kish just looked anywhere but at her. He must like that girl, she mused, accepting the other's compliments graciously. I'll have to do something about that, now won't I? Better make sure she has no reason to come out ever again.

Fan Here! Just writing to say thank you for reading and that I promise with the next chapter there will be a full description of what happened to our Shokora/Eclaire figure, with picture included. Thanks again!


	25. Chapter 25

Fan again! Sorry but no picture was available, so if you can just bare with my lame describing powers I'll try and paint a picture for your mind to envision.

Trapped in my own mind, I slowly felt myself detach from the sensations going on outside my awareness. Soft touches and whispered words stopped assailing me as my prisons walls thickened and put me into complete isolation.

The gratitude that followed washed over me comfortably. Slowly, actual walls, bare and gray, materialized around me as I focused on the imaginary ones surrounding. A soft light illuminated the room from all angles, from no one source. I sighed softly and was surprised as the sound bounced through the room back at me.

"Hello?" I said aloud and gasped, feeling lips sound the words. I touched the moving lips with a hand and turned my head toward the sudden motion. Sure enough, a hand was there. Connected to an arm, a shoulder, a whole body. I looked down at myself, curious at how I was projecting myself.

I giggled, relieved to see that I was still the human Shokora, dressed in my kitchen uniform. The soft cotton of the shirt and pants sighed against my legs and chest as I struggled to stand up in my prison. I looked around, pulling strands of hair behind my ear. My room was small, about twelve by twelve, but it was warm and the air that I was somehow breathing was fresh. I was in a whole new world, inspired by my imagination.

"How about a baby blue room? With a soft, grass green carpet on the floor?" I said aloud, projecting what I imagined through the room. Sure enough, the walls lightened to a soft baby blue, and a carpet grew soft and lush under my bare feet. I giggled, the sound happy to my ears as it rang back at me. I could stay here forever, I realized, the thought almost visibly drifted in front of me. No more pain, no more school, no more having to deal with lose.

Yeah, another voice replied. The voice had a tone of seriousness and reality. What about Ryou? And the humans you have been working so hard to protect? How are you supposed to do that stuck in here?

"But I'm safe here." I told the voice, lying down on the soft carpet. "And the others can take care of the humans by themselves."

They could barely get by without you, especially once Mousse showed up. Now, it's a one on one fight, with you against them. You already know how powerful you are compared to the others. Think about how hard it's going to be for them to fight you.

"They'll manage." I mumbled, but even to me it sounded weak and uncertain.

No, they won't. Fight her! Regain control of your body and fight the aliens with their own weapon. Look there.

I looked up and sure enough there was a mirror on the wall next to me. I rolled up onto my feet and approached it. I was at an angle, so all I saw was blue wall and green carpet until I stood exactly in front of it.

That's her. The voice told me as I tried to take in what I was seeing. The body structure was all the same, if not more visible. The same smooth, pale skin, with a little beauty mark next to the belly button. The expression was the same as on my face, shocked and unfamiliar. But so much was wrong.

My hair. My black hair with the white highlights that I got from my dad. It was replaced by a head of pure white streaked with ice blue. It was also tied back on one side of my head, letting the hair stream over one shoulder. I frantically pulled at my hair back in the room, but it showed black as ever.

I returned my eyes to the mirror and flinched as I took in the outfit she had dressed my modest body in. I cringed as I helplessly took in the bathing suit she had dressed me in despite the approach of autumn. It was of a more modern design: one strip of cloth about a fingers length that wrapped around the chest and neck in an eight shape, crossing at the hollow of my throat.

I hated to admit it but the skirt tied around my waist was kind of cute, in a slutty, immodest way. Hidden under a layer of sheer cloth was a bare visible bikini bottom that covered most of my back side, thankfully. But the skirt was cute; a light cotton skirt that billowed far out when I spun in a circle once. Stylish and wouldn't get in the way during a fight.

I was barefoot, but that was okay. I'd never really like shoes.

Gently reaching up, I gripped my ears. They tried to touch the reflections ears. I only felt my rounded tips, but the reflections were definitely not rounded. They were a mix between the aliens and my own, reaching only a few inches out from my head. They looked more like an elf's ears than anything else. I looked into the light gray version of my eyes, trying to identify myself in them. Didn't work. I slowly reach a hand out, resting it lightly against the mirrors surface. My reflection mimicked me, with a similar sad grin on her face.

"So how do I get out of here?" I asked it, slowly sliding my hand down back to my side.

"Like this."

My reflection pulled her arm back and, stunned, I watched as it came shooting at me. I jumped back, trying to avoid the punch but it never left the glass. Instead, it stopped right against it and the image shattered and cascaded down to the floor. Instead of seeing through the wooden frame to the blue wall, the picture showed a very up close view of Mousse. His eyes were closed and all I could see was his nose, eyes and hair. The view pulled back and he slowly opened his eyes, a languid and lazy motion. His hand came toward my view and pulled back with a lock of white blue hair. He gave it a tug, a pout on his lips and I had another up close view of his closed eyes.

Why would this help me get out? And what am I even seeing? Unless. . . No!

I flashed through my mind, going from my locked room to suddenly being out in the open. Sensations assailed me all at once, and muscles froze in a flash.

Mousse's lips, uncomfortably soft against my own, stopped their assault and he pulled back, opening his eyes lazily again. His hands drew small circles against my hips that made me shiver slightly.

"What's wrong, baby? You'd you get all-" His eyes flew open and he all but shoved me off his lap. I stumbled and fell, my legs giving out under me. I looked at my hands, shocked. I was back. I got out.

"Shit! What the hell?" Mousse stammered, staring down at me.

I slowly looked up and the sensation of his lips against mine cam back fast. "Eww!" I all but yelled, raking my arm against my warm lips. I scrubbed, infuriated; the touch stayed. "What do you think you were just doing?!" I demanded, wiping at my mouth with my fingers.

"Making out, obviously." He huffed, crossing his arms over his chest.

"With my body!" I growled.

"You weren't occupying it." He sneered.

I glared at him and advanced suddenly. He tripped back but I caught him by the shirt. "I don't care. It's my body, not her's. So if you ever-"

He leaned forward and gave me another peck on the lips. I all but screamed, dropping him hard on the floor and wiping my lips aggressively again.

He slowly licked his lips and made another kissy face at me. "You're a real good kisser. No wonder that human pet of yours didn't want to let go of you when you joined us."

"That's it!" I yelled, throwing my hand out to take up a weapon. "You're dead!" Something entered my hand and, without looking at it, I charged Mousse. His eyes widened and before I made contact he phased out, leaving me panting and raging in-

I finally looked around and took in my surroundings. It was a plain room, with a bed in the corner and a light above it. A small dresser was against a wall on the other side, with the door to its right. I opened the dresser and saw an array of white and gray. Must be my room.

I unclenched my hands and something wooden clattered to the floor. I jumped away but all that was there was a long wooden shaft, like a broom handle. Slowly, I picked it up. A sense of familiarity rushed through my arm and I spun it several times experimentally. It was in perfect coordination with my height and strength. "This must be my weapon." I said aloud, astonished by the make of the wood. I ran my hand along its middle and felt a slight bump. I pressed it and blades being drawn from a sheath rang through the little room.

I turned around, ready to fight the source of the sound, but the room was empty. Turning again, I found the source of the noise. On either end of the shaft were two wickedly twisted blades. They were designed to look like jumping flames, having a twist here or there.

I tested the weight again, but it was still the same, turning easily in my hands. I willed the wood away and turned to the door. Time to get out of here and back to the human world.


	26. Chapter 26

The place was a maze. Upon opening my door I found myself alone in a long hall, extending in two directions until finally turning into another hall.

Looking one way, then the other, I chose the passage to my right. Walking along the hall it turned again in two directions. Keep to the right, I thought, following the wall with my finger tips. The only thing in every hallway was a door, all identical. Turns started to come and go, and after about the twentieth turn I lost count and all sense of direction.

Frustrated, I quickly turned a corner and growled my frustration when I was met with another never ending hallway and another bland door. "How do you work this mad house?" I asked to the wall, turning back around and trying a different direction. I walked straight, turning from my original right pattern and going left through the hall.

This time, the hall didn't give me the choice of turning right or left, just left. I peaked around the corner, taking in the alien's home. The room was cavernous, with what looked like a control panel in the middle of it all. A screen showed a similar pattern of the city, the way Keiichiro's had. Only instead of a nice blue, it was a grotesque green in comparison. I slowly stepped up to the screen, my feet whispering along the gritty surface of the floor.

"Ugh." I scoffed, trying to wipe the dirt from my feet. Already, my toes were turning gray from the filth. "No wonder they float everywhere, so they don't have to walk on these floors." I concentrated on the floor and jumped, trying to float up into the air. I landed with a thud on my heels. I grumbled, stepping swiftly toward the control panel. It was like a giant keyboard, but I couldn't read any of the letters labeling the keys.

"Well that was a waste of energy." I mumbled to myself, leaning against the panel with a sigh.

"You know, you could always ask for help." Kish said, standing blandly in front of me. His feet were a few inches off the ground.

I just looked up, making an annoyed face. "Thank you, but I don't need help."

He shrugged, floating off and up in a random direction. "Too bad. I was gonna show you how to get out of here, but if you don't want help I guess I'll just wait."

I groaned, looking up at him with disgust. "Fine. I guess I do need some help, if you're willing to give it."

"For a price." He threw over his shoulder, not looking back but his leave had slowed to a crawl.

"Okay, whatever. For a price. Now get down here and name what you want." I pushed off the panel and stepped closer, propping a hand on my hip.

"Don't worry, it's nothing unreasonable. I'll help you first, though." He stood eagerly in front of me. "Step one: turn around."

I raised a brow at him, but did as asked. He gently placed his hands on my hips, getting a secure grip. I quickly ignored the shiver that threatened to take over.

"We are creatures of another world," He whispered softly in my ear, a gentle breeze against my face. "Things like gravity in your world have no control over us. You are one of us now. Close your eyes," he prompted. Caught up in the soft caress of his voice, I did.

"You are lighter than the breeze itself." He whispered. I felt lighter than a feather, floating along a gentle breeze. "You define what you do and how. Now open your eyes."

I did, and gasped. My focus snapped like a twig when the distance from the ground took hold in my mind. For a lurching second, the floor tried to pull me back down. Kish's grip on my hips tightened and he held me up from falling. I reached back, gripping his shoulders as my eyes stayed on the ground.

"You were doing so well." He laughed, turning me so he could grip under my knees. "What happened?"

"I looked down." I said, clasping my hands behind his neck in a grip of death.

"Do you remember what you felt at least? Can you channel that back?"

"Possibly." I admitted, tearing my gaze from the floor with an effort. Kish's face was right there, looking amused.

"So try again."

I thought back to what I was feeling as his words whispered through my head. A tickling tug started in my back, going along my spine. The tug grew until Kish was no longer supporting me, but I was floating freely in the air. The tingling tug spread through my legs and arms, returning like a pulse to the spot between my shoulder blades. I had control. Like moving a limb, I thought about moving to the right and sure enough, I was floating a good few feet away.

It was exhilarating, exciting and simply beyond words. I tried up, down, to the left and even sideways. My control was tightening with every movement. It was empowering. I giggled, turning a flip in the air and feeling my skirt follow around me in a blooming billow.

I looked up at Kish and laughed aloud. "I can do it!" I laughed, turning in a tight spiral up.

When I stopped, not dizzy at all despite the many rotations, Kish stood directly in front of me.

"Yes, you did. Just as I knew you could." He swept an arm behind my back, pulling me closer. I started to voice a protest, but he claimed my lips before I could make a sound. His other hand tangled in my hair, holding my head in place.

I dug nails into his shoulders, willing him away the way I had flown. But he only deepened the kiss, pushing gently on my lower back. Despite everything that I felt toward him, it was amazing. My hands went limp and I knotted them behind his neck again, running fingers through his hair. He let go of his grip on my hair and moved it forward, pushing hair behind my ear and putting both hands to my waist.

When we finally pulled back, I was breathing hard. I quickly tucked a strand of hair behind my ear and, blushing, looked anywhere but at Kish. He chuckled, causing excitement to fizzle through me.

"Well, I suppose that was pleasant." I mumbled as he gently nuzzled my neck.

"Yes, quite." He said softly. "I believe we are now even of debt."

"How about teaching me how to get out of here?" I tried, flashing a nice smile.

He didn't say, but stole another kiss. I complied easily, melting into his touch instantly. "You just have to will yourself away. To where ever you want." He whispered against my lips, his touch driving me wild. "Same to get back."

"Mmm." I sighed, giving him a quick kiss of my own and pulled out of his grip. "Gotta go. Got a man I gotta visit."

"Who? That human?" He asked, sarcasm in his voice, but I saw the brief flash of rejection in his eyes.

"No, someone else. He's got long, shaggy-like hair that falls into his eyes all the time and gives the greatest kisses."

"Where's he live?" He asked, jokingly. "I'm in the mood for a good kill."

I rolled my eyes and gave a brief wave before willing myself away.

My stomach all but flipped over when I went from the control room to just outside the cafe. I groaned, gripping my stomach until my vision cleared. Okay, that's gonna take some getting used to.

I looked down at the cafe, bathed in the light from the setting sun. The light pink was deepened to a light hugh of red. Everything was like I had left it. How long had I been gone? Being in that lightless room had distorted my sense of time.

Either way, I rushed toward the back of the building and lowered myself to the level of my window. Looking in, it was the same as ever. Nothing had changed. It felt like I could just go in and fall asleep, getting ready for another day at school.

I pulled back, about to open the window, but I caught sight of myself. I looked the same as Eclaire, but my eyes were their normal dark gray, and a smoky gray replaced the ice blue in my hair. It had a nice effect, if I could toot my own horn.

I pushed the window in and stepped into my room. The light scent of cooking and dog flowed from the window over me. Home.


	27. Chapter 27

I almost cried for joy as the window opened easily. No one had locked it since I had left. My room had barely been touched since I had last been in it. The door was open, but that was because Mafin was lying on the bed, asleep atop messed up blankets. My laundry lay in a pile in the corner, waiting to be done. My computer was off, with a small sheen of dust on the screen.

Sounds of the Café still working came up from downstairs: pans clinking, blenders buzzing, timers telling of done cakes. With the sounds followed the smells of fruits and flour, eggs and cakes. I stuck my head out the door and looked down the stairs. I glimpsed feet walking hurriedly around the kitchen, going from one spot to another.

A flash of red crossed the doorway and stopped. I pulled back into the room before I was noticed. Unfortunately, the sound awoke Mafin.

He stumbled around the unmade bed, turning one way and another as his floppy hair fell into his eyes. He sneezed, causing the hair blocking his vision to move and I made eye contact with one dark, chocolate eye.

"Mafin." I said quietly, dropping to my knees with my arms held open for him. His butt wiggled with anticipation and he launched off the bed. We came together with a thud that threw me on my back and I laughed happily as he proceeded to clean me with happy kisses. He whined as he did, his butt continually swaying back and forth. I reached up and fluffed his furry body, vigorously scratching at his favorite spots.

With a doggy groan, he gave way under my manipulation and rolled onto his back. I attacked his belly, spreading the oils in his fur so that the strands were soft and silky. Mafin's head fell back with another groan as he savored the scratching.

I laughed again and pulled back, watching as Mafin scrambled to his feet and sat next to me. With his beady dog eyes, he looked me over. He gently sniffed and my ears and pulled back with a sneeze.

"Well, it's good to see you too." I said, pulling his muzzle toward me. I traced a finger along the bridge of his muzzle up between his eyes, pushing the hair from his eyes. "You've been a good boy right?" He barked his affirmation. "Not using the upstairs as a bathroom?" One bark. "No fridge raiding?" Another bark. "No late night parties with the poodle next door?" His ears went flat as he groaned.

I laughed loudly, fluffing up his face. He pulled away though, and looked toward the door, giving a welcome bark that I had only heard him give me. His tail set a wagging at whatever he was looking at.

"What's got you so excited, huh? You smell something cooking?" His gaze stayed locked on whatever was behind me, so I turned to follow his gaze.

In the doorway stood Ryou, staring back at me. When my gaze fell upon him, his face broke from its stony glaze to show several fast moving emotions: confusion, anger, sadness, regret, loss, and most of all love.

Slowly, I stood up, watching as his eyes stayed locked on mine as his body stood stonily in the doorway. His jaw worked silently, trying and failing to say something. Finally, he whispered, "Shokora."

The feeling held in that one word ran through me painfully, like a knife to my heart. Images of my kiss with Ryou were horribly overshadowed by the one I had just shared with Kish. I tried in vain to figure out what I felt for either of them and turned up nothing.

"Shokora," He said again, the undying love in his voice another knife to my shattering heart. "You're back. You're okay. You're-"

"Stop!" I yelled, silencing him as I gripped my throbbing head, closing my eyes to the images of Kish and Ryou that battled for dominance in my head, fighting horribly as I tried to figure everything out at once. To add to it, Eclaire had somehow awakened and was battling my weak defenses in an attempt to get out. But she couldn't get out in front of Ryou. He couldn't see the demon that I held inside me!

"Shokora, what's wrong?" His hand gently touched my arm but I jumped back quickly, the light touch jolting horribly through me.

I looked up into his eyes, blurred by the tears that threatened to overflow and turned away, making a mad dash for the window.

Mafin barked loudly as something took hold of my wrist. I was pulled back into the room and hit something warm. Ryou looked down at me and pulled me into his strong grip. I tried to hit him away with my free hand but he just grabbed that as well, placing my captured wrist behind my back.

The tears that had threatened earlier now freely fell as sobs raked through my chest painfully. He tried to say something but I just shook my head violently no, refusing to listen. His face hardened and before I could stop him he pulled me into a kiss. Just as the first had, it was full of need and rage and frustration, but now contained love and regret. I continued to fight but his insistence drew my strength to fight away. Instead I was renewed by my own need, using my alien power to rise up and meet his lips fully. He let go of my wrist and shoved his fingers in my hair, deepening the kiss.

When we finally ended the kiss I was bawling, full out crying as he led me toward the bed and sat us down. I just cried as he took me into his arms, kissing away my tears. He mumbled sweet words to me until I had calmed down. Mafin placed his head on my leg and whined, sad puppy eyes making my giggle as the sobs finally ceased to overwhelm me.

With one final sniffle, I reached across Ryou to my nightstand and took hold of a tissue. I honked embarrassingly, clearing my clogged nose with one blow. Tossing the used tissue toward my garbage, missing it completely, I leaned back against him while gently petting Mafin's muzzle.

I sighed, looking up at Ryou. "I suppose that technically we shouldn't be together, us being enemies and all."

"Ah, but I had you first." He murmured into my hair. "Besides, it's kinda romantic, being star-crossed lovers and all. Now I know how Romeo felt."

"You're such a mush face." I giggled, taking his free hand in mine.

"Ah, but how can one not become anything but infatuated by thy looks. You are but a flower I am dying to posses yet remains just out of reach."

"Thou dost jest most awfully. But I am flattered by your words of devotion."

"Good." He turned my head toward his and snuck a quick kiss. "Now come downstairs and see the others so they at least know you're alive and well."

"I can't!" I said quickly, pulling away as he stood us up. "Not like this! They're going to make me fight soon," I didn't have to say who 'they' was, "I just know it, and that's going to be bad enough. Letting the others see me like this is just going to make it worse."

"But they're your friends. Your partners." He urged, reaching out to take my hand again. "They know it wasn't by choice."

I pulled away gently and bent down to give Mafin a kiss upon his muzzle. "That's just it." I said, looking sadly at Mafin but directing my words to Ryou. "I'm not they're partner anymore. Not like this."

"What do you mean?" Ryou asked desperately, trying to get my attention. "What did they do to you? Whatever it is we can change it." He bent down to look me in the eye, despite the fact that I couldn't look at him. "I just got you back." He said quietly, willing me to understand with his eyes. "I can't lose you again."

Despite what my mind yelled me not to do, I reached out and traced a hand along his cheek, cupping his face under my hand. "I'm sorry." And before I could change my mind, I fazed away, the gut wrenching feeling nothing compared to the hurt I still felt from his love in my heart.


	28. Chapter 28

"I said, wake up!"

My eyes flashed open as the air shifted suddenly and then I was face to face with the cold, unforgiving floor. I groaned my displeasure, throwing a hand up and dragging the sheet down from the bed and over my head. "Five more minutes." I grumbled, happily closing my eyes against the harsh light bathing the room.

"You said that fifteen minutes ago, so unless you start moving I'm going to have to revert to some very self-satisfying methods."

I pulled the blanket back from my head and aimed Kish my best glare, willing him to leave me alone. "And what, pray tell, would those methods include?"

His smile only widened but he offered me a hand to pull myself up with. I shifted my glare from his mischievous eyes to the offered hand but reluctantly hooked my hand against it. He tugged with little effort and sent me soaring up off the floor. I stumbled as my body tried to gain altitude while my feet sought the floor, but Kish caught me with an arm around the waist.

He leaned in quickly and stole a kiss from my lips before I had a chance to really react. My cheeks flared red as the contact broke through my foggy, sleep clouded thoughts, but melted into his warmth and gave in to the sweetness that came with it.

When he pulled away he sighed gently, resting his forehead against mine. "Nothing like a kiss first thing in the morning. Gives you something to look forward to." He turned away suddenly, but kept his hand against my back. "Now, you are being summoned."

"By who?" I asked, barely noticing the tug as I was raised into the air and swept along by Kish out the door and toward the control room.

"Pie mainly, but we need everyone there so we can strategize." He turned a left, leading down another hallway.

"Strategize?" I repeated, trying to process the word in my head.

"Yup. We leave for the human world in less than an hour's time. Pie plans to test you out on the field."

I came to a slow halt, grabbing Kish's hand so he would stop with me. "You mean that I have to go up against the Mews, don't you?" I asked softly, searching his eyes for some reason to know that I was wrong.

But his eyes became sad as he saw the worry in mine. "Look. All I can suggest is put up a good show and keep Eclaire in. Get a few scratches, make a few mistakes, but make those mistakes something like just missing your target or rising too high in the air due to bad flying skills. I'll be there to laugh at your mistakes, to point them out, so that should make it easier. And think of me when you do, cause that cute little blush of yours will look suspiciously like embarrassment."

"Fine. But don't make me look too much like an idiot or I swear to whoever's listening that I won't let you kiss me for a week." I wagged a finger to make it final before moving ahead of him and into the control room.

"Of all the people you could have sent to get me, it had to be him, didn't it? My Dog woke me up nicer than that and he doesn't even have the advantage of opposable thumbs." I turned my head toward him, a glare set on my face as he entered the room nonchalantly and sent him a small wink.

The corner of his mouth twitched slightly before a satisfied grin spread across his face. "Is it possible I can be assigned this duty? It's amazingly interesting to see how a female reacts when being woken up."

"Do I really want to know how you woke her up?" Pie asked, not looking away from his work on the screen in front of him.

Kish opened his mouth to explain some made up story, but I pointed a quick finger at him, warning him if he said a word I would kill him. He just smiled and directed a no at Pie.

"Good. Then let's get down to business." He spun suddenly to face me and tossed an object at me.

I caught it reflexively and looked down. I held one of those jelly things they were always throwing around. It directed its little eyes at me and made what sounded like a watery purring sound. My heart gave out then and there and I put a finger out, petting it gently atop of its dome-like head. The little jelly's eyes closed and the watery purr grew louder. "Can I keep it?" I said aloud, trailing my fingers along its little legs.

"No. That's a weapon, not a pet. You can't keep it." Pie said, a warning behind his words as he turned back to his work.

"Jerk." I mumbled under my breath as the little jelly let out a small giggle like noise as it rolled over onto his side, squirming adorably on my hand as I tickled its limbs.

"As I was saying, we are going to evaluate how strong you are. Your mission is simple: fight the Mews. Depending on how many show up and the circumstances will decide how well you're doing."

"Fine. Can't promise much but whatever." I said, keeping my worried look for Jelly.

"If you're ready, your mission starts now. Kish and Mousse will accompany you to their headquarters for evaluation." He stopped his work long enough to send me an icy look. "If you feel like you're going to lose or get tired or something that women feel, just let Eclaire take over."

"As you wish, Master." I gushed, cradling Jelly against my stomach and waving my hand around in an overly exaggerated bow at the waist. "I only live to please you."

"If that were true, your work would be in my room, not the field." He said in that same, bored tone, but I swear I saw a small smile, evil though it be, on his face.

Either way, my face burst into flames and I spun away fast, trying to hide behind my hair. When no hair covered my face, I reached back impatiently and pulled the hair tie from its place and shook my head out, fluffing it up a bit with one hand. "So when do you expect me to leave? Its morning and I'm sure no one's at the café."

"It's not morning. You just slept for a very long time. In the human world, it is about six in the evening. So go and get it over with. May luck be on your side." I ignored the mumbled, you're going to need it, and turned to face my evaluators.

"Well gentlemen. It would appear that His Highness has bid me away with a royal pain-in-the-arse task. Shall we flit away upon merry white steeds or prance along to a heart felt drum?"

Kish had to look away, biting his lip as to not laugh aloud. Mousse, though, was not pleased. "Can we just go? I'm bored as it is and have nothing better to do."

"As you wish, Sir Narcissist." I said with a small bow.

"Now what's that supposed to mean?" He asked, bristling with anger.

"Nothing that concerns you." I said, turning away and feeling the tug of being moved from one space to another. The world came back in full color with the sun shining directly over the horizon and in my eyes.

I smiled happily to myself, glad that I had finally overcome the sickening stomach drop and no longer cringed in pain during every move.

I turned slightly toward the café, sadly looking down and imagining its inhabitants. Everyone would probably be getting off work now: Ichigo and Lettuce exhausted from the days work. Mint still reclining in her chair. Pudding bouncing around despite the long days work. And Zakuro, if she was even there, helping the best she could to clean up.

"Are you just gonna stand there and float like a balloon or do something?" Mousse called impatiently a little ways away, reclining back in the air with his eyes closed.

"I wouldn't mind pulling off a balloon. Means I wouldn't have to fight." I threw back.

"Too bad you don't have a choice in the situation though." He said with a great sigh. "Now just drop the morpher and that will tell them of your presence."

"Morpher?" I asked, looking at him with a look that clearly said he was insane.

He let out an exaggerated sigh and pointed to my hands.

I gasped in horror, pulling little Jelly away from him. "I will do no such thing! Jelly's much too cute to be killed for the purpose of a distraction!"

"Jelly?" He asked, suppressing a laugh as he raised an eyebrow at me. "You named a morpher. And you named it Jelly." He just shook his head and looked down at the cafe. "Well it appears luck is on your and Jelly's side, as an introduction seems not to be needed."

Slowly, I followed his gaze and looked down at the line of people below us: a formation of five with two standing more to the side and out of the way. They were looking up at us, tensed and ready to fight. I passed a nervous hand along Jelly's head and managed to swallow down a lump in my sand dry throat.

Oh whoever is listening, it's time.


	29. Chapter 29

I drifted down so that I was only about five feet off the ground. The looks I received ranged from sadness to anger, confusion to rage. I carefully cleared my throat and added a smug smile to my face. In for a penny, in for a pound.

"Hey. What's up?" I asked, imitating Kish's casual talk and above you smile. I didn't get a reply; I wasn't expecting one. I pouted, eyes full of obviously faked sadness. "What? Now you're not going to talk to me? How mean! Well, fine. I don't really care. I'm just here to pass my test and get this over with. Care to give me the upper hand and help me pass with flying colors?"

"What kind of test?" Zakuro demanded. She was the one who was glaring sharp little daggers at me.

"Oh, a simple one. I fight you. They see how strong I am," I waved an uncaring hand up at the others, "And we get on with our lives. Easy-peasy."

"That's it?" She asked with a sadistic smile. "Well then, I'll take care of this myself." She held her hand out and summoned her weapon: a small cross-shaped whip.

I made another sad face. "Well that's no fun. Only one? Really? You are going to hide behind Miss Macho here? I thought you were above that. I could have sworn that I was told about how you were all for fighting evil, taking chances to protect the world from harm. Well, now I'm part of that evil, and very willing, and I much prefer the challenge of all five of you at once. So come on," I looked over the group, seeing anger at my words cloud their eyes, "Do something to make this slightly enjoyable." I rose up twenty feet and whispered quietly for Jelly to stay out of the way at all costs.

Understanding that was so similar to Mafin's showed through his eyes and he rose up and away.

"We're waiting on you, Shokora." Ichigo yelled at me, surrounded by her battle ready friends.

A plan popped into my head. "Shokora?" I asked curiously. "Oh, her! Yes, I had forgotten that you didn't know." I tapped my chin slowly, a far-off look on my face.

"Wait, what?" Ichigo asked, voicing the confusion he felt.

"Well, let's just make this simple. I'm not Shokora. Well, in some ways I guess you could say I am, body wise, but up here," I tapped my head lightly, "I'm all me."

"And who's me?" Zakuro asked, suspicion flashing through glared eyes.

"I go by the name Eclaire." I said with a small bow of greeting. I ignored the chuckle of dark humor from Kish behind me. "Though I'm very sad to say I am stuck in this body. If I had a choice I would have bigger-" I made a vague gesture at my chest, a very stuck up, bitchy things to say, "Well, you get the picture. Point is, I got rid of that Shokora girl long ago. Locked her away," I waved my hand in a flying motion, "Where she'll never return from."

"Well then, we'll just have to kick you out to get her back now, won't we?"

A flood of sadness came as Ichigo's words struck through my heart. There was just so much anger directed at me from my normally happy, loving friend. Seeing her so distraught by my words was killing me inside.

I kept the facade up, though, and smiled as evilly as I could. "Then let us begin." I pulled my staff from the air and aimed it toward the small group. "Game start." I rushed in as fast as I could and watched with amazement as everything seemed to slow down. Despite moving normally, the girls slowly transformed from anger to surprise as they tried to lock their battle ready gazes on me.

Zakuro was the fastest, but still I watched as her movements showed what she was about to do, as open as the pages of a book. I threw up my arms in a defensive gesture and jumped back, watching the tail of her whip follow at an equal but not greater rate. It stopped when it reached the end and pulled back. I fell to a skidding stop and grimaced. This was turning out to be harder than I expected.

The world caught back up to speed when I stopped moving and seven pairs of eyes focused right on me: five on the ground, two above.

Zakuro looked at me in amazed horror and shot a confused glance at her weapon. "I missed." She said slowly, trying to let it set in.

Have to get them angry. I made a loud scoffing sound, standing straight up and looking down my nose at her. "Well of course you missed. Did you really think I'd let you hit me? Then let's make this as easy as possible. You get hit, you're out. Last person standing wins." I looked back and up at the excited viewers. "How's that sound?"

Mousse made a go ahead gesture, the thrill of the match making him excited.

"Whatever you want, Eclaire." I felt the emphasis on the name not needed, but whatever.

"Then game?" I looked back at the raging Mews. "Set." I nodded and charged forward again. "Better keep your word!" I yelled, adding a laugh to it.

Yes. Yes! Fight them! Turn against them. You'll only make it easier for them to hate you, to despise you. Eclaire's voice rang through my head, her own excitement sending an involuntary giggle past my lips as I dodged one of Mint's arrows. Make them hate you! Make them hate me! We shall be their rivals and crush them like the insignificant bugs they are. I twirled around, Lettuces attack missing my skin with only an inch to spare. They will learn to fear out combined power. You and I, we will take over this puny planet and stand beside My Lord as his Queen! The world will be ours!

I came up to Ichigo, my thoughts tangled up and smiled at her. Fear played across her face as I lifted my staff, aiming it right at her heart and prepared the words that would end her life on my tongue.

As simple as that. One phrase, one shot, one less life. That's all it would take and I would be one step closer to ruling the world. I would be ruler. I would be Queen! And oh how our people would bow down at my feet, grateful for all eternity for I have given them.

With. Just. One. Word.

"Shokora, No!"

The sound of glass shattering rang through my head and Eclaire let out a painful shriek. I blinked, trying to focus what was around me. What I saw horrified me.

Ichigo was back up against a booth, its surface shiny and reflective. I could see Ichigo's fear loud and clear on her face but that was only in the corner of my eye. Another set of eyes were locked on mine, such a familiar blue. Ryou stood behind me, his reflection staring at mine in the shiny surface of the booth. But even that wasn't what caused my horror.

My head was perfectly divided in half between two colors. One eye was my normal smoky gray, but the other was ice blue. One on side was the normal white laced with smoky streaks, but the other was laced with a blue so cold it hurt to look at. But the look of pure joy that had first transformed my face showed how much joy I was getting out of this.

I almost killed my best friend.

My staff clattered to the ground before disappearing. I stepped even closer to Ichigo, hurt by the fact that she flinched away when I moved.

"Hit me." I whispered softly, trying to smile but hurting to much to do much more than a smirk.

Her eyes widened, and she choked out, "Shokora."

"Please." I whispered, begging with my eyes. "Try to understand and just hit me as hard as you can. You'll be helping me more than you're hurting me. Talk to Ryou after this." I flicked a glance at our reflections and his eyes caught mine immediately. "He'll explain what's happening. Just don't tell the others. I know it hurts." Her eyes started to well up with tears. "But if you ever see me with this blue hair, don't hesitate to take her out. There is a girl named Eclaire in me. She will not hesitate to hurt you. Now go. Back away like I just disgusted you."

She nodded slightly and braced her hands on my shoulders, giving me a sharp shove away.

I just laughed, keeping the bitter tone in my voice. "What? You got a problem with that?"

"You're disgusting!" For faking it, she was doing pretty good.

"Ah, but I think it all depends on who's point of view it's in." I turned away, looking at Ryou. "How cute! There are more of you. I've always wanted to see a human. Such…stupid creatures, really." I looked up at Mousse. "Can I keep it? As a pet?"

"I seriously doubt it's housetrained. So no." He gave a low chuckle at his joke, and I added a few giggles. I looked back at Ryou, making sure no one saw what I was doing. "To bad. You're kinda cute." I said out loud for the others, but my eyes said a whole other story. My eyes told him who I really was, how much I hurt inside and to go along with it.

"I suppose it wouldn't be too much if I could kill it, would it?" I took a step toward him, and he involuntarily took a step back, shocked by my words.

"Go ahead. It'd only help us in the end." Kish approved.

I shot him a happy smile and turned back to see Ichigo standing in front of Ryou, holding out her heart shaped weapon defensively.

I made a show of rolling my eyes and took up my own weapon. "Step aside girly. No need for you to get yourself killed and take away all of my fun."

She shook her head violently no and took up a better stance.

"Then I'll give you the first shot." I spread my arms wide, offering a target. "Hit me." I said, laughing in the meanest way I could.

She hesitated, the struggle clearly written on her face. "Hit Me!" I demanded, willing her with my eyes.

"Hit! Me! No-"

Light exploded in front of me, followed by a horrid stinging pain that engulfed my front. I let out a laugh, maniacal in my own ears as my conscience started to withdraw, trapping Eclaire in a sealed room until I was out again.

I opened my eyes after the flash disappeared, feeling very unattached as I looked at my hand, curiously looking at the scratched up skin. Small, shallow marks covered my arms, the pain that associated with the overwhelming pain.

"Oww." I breathed before the world shifted in one great sweep. It all stopped at once, with the darkening sky stretched out before me. I had stopped moving but my vision hadn't.

"I think today's exam is over with." Said Kish, standing up smoothly with me tucked gently against him. Still, my eyes flooded with swirling images and I groaned softly. The worst headache I had ever had was starting to develop at my temples. "Thank you, ladies, for your participation. You may now resume your uneventful lives without worry. I'll just be taking Eclaire here back to our headquarters for some much needed rest. Tah-tah!"

I shut my eyes tight, fighting the urge to throw up and open my eyes to the sight of Ryou and Ichigo's concerned stares.

I had done all I could to keep them safe. It was now up to them whether or not they take the warning.


	30. Chapter 30

I sat up in my bed, leaning against the wall with a pillow tucked behind me. The thin blankets that somehow always seemed to keep me warm was draped over my drawn up legs and I stared forlornly at the blank wall.

What have I done? I asked the wall, waiting for an answer to the question I had asked it for the millionth time. What am I supposed to do now? I probably put them in even more danger, and they didn't even realize it because I had done a wonderful job of ticking them off. I couldn't salvage the damage. Not after that. Not without putting them in more danger.

I tapped my head against the wall with a small, sure thud. Screwed. I was screwed.

Would you stop complaining and just let me out? Eclaire whined. It'd be much more productive for you to mope and pout in our head then in our bedroom like you are now. I need to stretch my legs every now and then or else I'll get restless.

"You're already restless." I mumbled into my arms, separating our two voices by speaking aloud rather than accepting the silence in my head. "Plus you don't have legs. And it's my head, not ours. You're just a stupid little imp that's trapped in a cage in my head. Very annoying but easy to ignore."

Honey girl, trust me. That's our body, our head and now it's our existence. You're stuck with me. Unless, She trailed off, leaving the sentence hanging.

She was leading me on, but I amused her. "Unless what?"

Unless you just want to forfeit your life.

I snorted. "What, like commit suicide?"

No no. Much too messy and you'd ruin our body. All you really have to do is let go. Let me take over twenty four/seven and you can rest for eternity. Poof! Just like that. No more boy trouble, no more time, no more- Hey!

I dropped the walls of the room around her, sealing off her annoying babble and stood up slowly off the bed. I winced as newly closed cuts strained against healing skin as a few screamed in protest. I ignored it, making a face at the mirror when I passed it. The mirror showed a girl thoroughly wrapped in bandages where ever skin was showing. I was covered in them, all white and new circling up my arms, around my stomach and part of my legs. The guys told me I looked rebellious, like a true fighter.

I thought I looked like a reject mummy.

I stood in the middle of the room and closed my eyes, envisioning the cafe. The pink turrets, castle like walls, my window, slightly ajar. When I opened my eyes I looked at the window I had just envisioned. I rushed forward and jumped yanked the window open. I was going to throw myself onto Mafin, a surprise hug attack, but pulled back just in time. Ichigo sat on my bed, absent mindedly petting the top of Mafin's head. Ryou had just turned into the doorway when I threw the window open. Three sets of eyes turned to me, freezing me in place.

Ichigo had shock and confusion frozen on her face. Mafin was mid tail wag with excitement. Ryou was surprised but happy.

Ichigo broke the silence with a loud, piercing scream.

I rushed forward, clamping a hand over her mouth and darting a worried glance at Ryou. He stuck his head out, yelling down an answer to a question from the kitchen. Ichigo struggled against my hold, trying to throw my hands off while her silenced scream vibrated through my arm.

"Close the door and help me calm her down!" I whispered harshly to Ryou.

He did and rushed to the bed. "Ichigo," He said severely, forcing her to look at him with her fear widened eyes. "Ichigo, calm down. You need to listen, we need you to listen. But we can't explain anything to you if you're going to cause a loud scene and bring someone up here."

Her screams had faded as he talked and with a small nod from her I lifted my hand up off her mouth. She pulled back, trying to get as far from me as possible. I resisted a sigh and, for her benefit, walked a bit away and settled to the floor. Mafin eased down from the bed and curled up next to me, resting his head on my knee.

"Okay." Ryou said after watching my departure to the floor. "Here's what you need to know: that is Shokora."

"No, it's not." Ichigo blurted, eyes wildly darting from Ryou to me. "She said she was Eclaire. There's no way that's Shokora. No way," She trailed off, staring down at me.

I sighed, returning her gaze. She must have been around the others too much and convinced herself that what I had said to her never happened. "It really is me." I said, running a hand through Mafin's hair. "I don't know how the aliens did it to me but I am now half and half. Hal alien and half human. At least, I think that's what the other half is. My mind is also halved, though. Eclaire? I didn't make her up." I looked at Ryou, making sure he heard this too. "When I was changed, she was somehow transferred into my head. If I'm not fully aware of her at all times, she will soon break out. It's only a matter of time until that happens, actually. But you can't trust her."

"And how can I trust you?" Ichigo asked, a hint of venom in her words.

Okay. That hurt. "Because compared to the two of us, I won't hold back. She has my speed coupled with the alien's powers. You say how hard it was to keep up with my movements last time we fought? I was holding back. She won't. She's like all of those crazy, psychotic aliens: she wants to take over the world."

"And you don't?" She threw back, a glare narrowing her eyes and clouding her judgment. "You don't want to be a Mew again and fight them? With us? You sure seem to be loving all this new freedom." She made a gesture at me and realized she was talking about the skank-tacular outfit I was still dressed in.

"You think this is me?" I asked in astonishment. Mafin whined in a similar way.

"Obviously if you're running around like that still. And how do I know that you're not making all of this up? How do I know that you're not trying to trick me?" She stood up with each accusation, her voice rising with each word until she was shouting. "How can I ever trust you again For Leaving Us? For Leaving Me!" She screamed, eyes shut tight as tears escaped down her cheeks.

I jumped up, rushing to her and trying to hug the pain away, but she pulled back before I could touch her. She turned away, eyeing the floor and just left, leaving me and Ryou standing there, watching her jog down the stairs and far away from me.

My legs gave way and I fell to the ground, gaze locked on where she had just left the room. It was just as I feared. She couldn't handle it. She was going to put herself in danger. And it was all my fault.

"Hey." Ryou said softly, pulling me back up and leading me to the bed. "She's just confused. She's been kicking herself over and over for what happened to you. She's just stressed and can't process anything. Give her time." He soothed, pulling me into his arms and whispering softly into my hair.

"She hates me." I said aloud, trying to grasp the situation at hand. "I've done so much for her, for them, and she still hates me. This doesn't make any sense!" I tried to stand up, needing to move, to pace, to vent!

But Ryou kept a good grip around me, refusing to let go even as I glared at him. I softened though as his eyes trailed down to my arms, watching his eyes fill with pain. "I know you've done so much." He said, the same soft tone in his voice. I tried not to winced when he gently ran his fingers over one bandaged arm. "You've done more than enough. Which is why you have been, officially, captured."

I raised a brow at him but he only smiled; a very sinister, wicked smile that almost made me wary. With a growl, he threw me down to the bed, where I immediately erupted into a fit of giggles before his lips claimed mine. I couldn't help but to continue giggling even as the kiss grew more passionate. His hands trailed gently down, starting up along my bandaged stomach down to my knee. Then, his hand made a rotation up, pulling me closer by the thigh.

"Ryou?" A voice called, an annoyed tone to it as if they had been calling more than once. With another small growl, he pulled away just long enough to yell back, "Yeah?"

"There's some sort of attack going on in the middle of the city. I've sent the girls down to investigate it. Do you want to go as well, to see if Shokora is there?"

He gave me a small, laughing look, which sent me giggling again, but he yelled back, "I'll be down in a minute."

"But I'm right here." I said with a small smile, lacing my hands together behind his neck.

"And oh how I wish I could keep you here." He said, kissing me again. But there was a sort of finality behind the kiss. "But unless it's done in front of your . . . partners, or however you want to call them, I doubt anything good will come of it." He looked sadly down at me before pulling away and stepping back. "You better go. I'll meet up with you at the fight. Act entertained."

"Yet it kills me inside." I said, a slight whine to my words.

He turned back to me and I quickly added a pout to my lip. He smiled warily and the next thing I knew I was in his arms, falling back onto the bed again, losing myself in the feel of his lips against mine. "Go," He growled, barely removing his mouth from mine to speak the words, "Before I decide to keep you here."

"Wouldn't be against my will." I mumbled, pulling him back down to me. But he pulled away again, running a tense hand through his hair.

"I'm gonna get revenge for this later." I warned, getting up off the bed and giving Mafin a good fluff before giving him a kiss good bye.

"Can't wait." He said, leaning against the wall with his hands crossed before his chest.

Unwilling to go just yet, I threw a glance back behind me, meeting his eyes for a very long moment. "Bye for now." I whispered, slipping a foot out the window.

"Stay safe." He warned, hugging himself tighter, muscles taut under his shirt sleeves.

"You too." I said, and quickly turned away, dropping down from the window before fazing out, in search of the trouble the guys were most likely brewing in the city.


	31. Chapter 31

I quickly fazed in above the city, eyes focusing on the scene below.

Chaos. The city was an uproar of screams, car horns, yells of panic, crunching metal and the warped, gurgling scream of the Chimera stomping through the city. It was like a bad horror movie come to life: a giant tarantula slaking the poor city below, stepping on cars and toppling down power lines. Its giant body was the size of the cafe, maybe bigger, dwarfing the trucks and stores on the street that couldn't get out of the way. People ran from the creature, pushing in a throbbing mass that oddly resembled a creek bed filled with multi-colored rocks.

As per normal, the girls were fighting with all their might, attacking at different angles and blasting shots of energy at any spot the could find. From the distorted spots on the creature, it looked like they were making progress. The creature let out another of its distorted screams of pain and Ichigo aimed a shot at its underbelly. It lit up like a lamp, expanding and brightening before it all released the light at once, blinding even me as it splashed across the city and ended immediately. I blinked the light spot away and turned my attention away from the girls to look for the others.

A hand came into view, placing a finger gently against her forehead. Pain exploded in the back of her head, mixing with the light flashing just behind her eyes. Her defenses shattered in her head and Eclaire rushed forward, taking hold of my body and mind so quickly that I barely had time to register what had happened before I was locked into the room that had just been occupied by Eclaire. I didn't try to escape, I couldn't as even the world that I was pushed into materialized around me. Somehow, I lost consciousness even in my own head, feeling all of my senses crash down around me. I was lost. Again. Oh no.

Eclaire made a soft purring sound, stretching up slow, movements languid. "I warned her." She sighed to herself, a small smile playing across her lips. "I need to stretch my legs out once in a while or else I get restless." She turned toward Pie, who held his head up with prideful triumph.

She offered him a sensual smile in return. "Well done." She purred, sauntering toward him through the air. "Well done indeed. That was a very good idea, talking to me while she was unconscious. Surprised it even worked, actually. But, I won't look a gift horse in the mouth." She traced a hand gently across his cheek "Thank you."

He smiled down at her, eyes practically brimming over from his ego. "You are more than welcome."

"Now," She said, turning away to survey the scene below them. "You are going to roughly grab my arm and make sure not to let go until I really make you. It's about time that we had a little switching of the roles." She offered him her arm. "Be gentle with me."

He took hold, a rough gesture exaggerated by Eclaire trying to pull away, grabbing at his gripping hand while he led the group lower to the ground. The stupid humans had finally cleared out, leaving behind a silence that was abnormal for the area and time of day.

She continued to twist and turn, flashing wide eyed looks between Pie and the frou-frou team who stood in a v formation below them. Her lips ran rapidly with pleas of release, but words of advice and instruction ran from her mouth. When they reached the girls on the ground, Eclaire fixed her gaze on the ground, trying to keep a smile from crawling across her lips.

"Well done, ladies." Pie said, offering them a smile of congratulation. "You beat us again. And again. And again. I'm almost willing to just lie down and let you win. Well," He made a great gesture of looking down at Eclaire, who shrunk away as far as his hold would let him, "Almost." He flung Eclaire out, all eyes on her as stumbled down to the ground.

She stood up shakily, staying grounded despite her urge to look down at them from up in the air. Instead, she hugged her arms around her middle, shuddering violently as she meekly looked up into the eyes of those awful, tacky human girls.

"She's been begging us to see you," Pie continued, "And we thought it was only right that we give her what she wished for. So make her wish come true."

The pink one, Ichigo as she recalled from Shokora's memories, glared hard up at Pie before gazing at Eclaire with mixed eyes. Confusion. Misunderstanding. Something that challenged what she knew. Excellent.

"Ichigo." She turned her eyes toward the green one, pushing easily through the girls memories now that she was not awake. "Lettuce. Mint. Pudding. Zakuro." She rubbed a hand at her eyes, as if to wipe away tears. She didn't know what to add next, but they filled in the rest for her.

"Oh Shokora." The Lettuce one said breathlessly. "Oh goodness, look at you. You're all bandaged and hurt, and we did that, didn't we? Oh dear."

"It's really you, isn't it? It's finally you! And look at you! You look like a Mummy!" Pudding said gleefully, a bounce on her heel.

The Mint and Zakuro ones stayed silent, but the Mint one had her mouth covered, tears streaking her cheeks. The Zakuro one watched observantly, eyes calculating behind dark bangs.

Eclaire forced a choked laugh out, wiping harder at her eyes to make up for the lack of emotion in it. She took a step forward, trying to get closer. This would only work once and she needed it to be perfect. "It's me. I finally got out again. I've been trapped for days in my own head," Not a lie, "and I've wanted to see you guys ever since. I've been so lonely," She looked back over her shoulder, starting with a look of fear for the humans to see but finishing with a sly smile for her partners. "You have to take me back." She whispered harshly for them, taking another step toward them. "Take me back to the café. Do it any way possible. Take me back and we can fix this, whatever's happened to me."

Eclaire was now standing in front of the pink one, close enough to touch but far enough away to dodge. She watched as the Pink one's mind raced behind clouded eyes, an internal conflict that she was the cause of. She opened her mouth to say something, closing it a few times to work her jaw before barely whispering, "Where'd we first meet?"

This was too easy. "School, of course. We were in the same class." She said with an encouraging smile, mentally laughing at the absurd ease of it all.

"Where do you live?" She asked, her eyes clearing slightly.

"At the café. The room with the window seat."

Her eyes cleared again, the fight almost over in her head. "What's your dog's name?"

Again, Eclaire picked through the girl's thoughts, shoving away night of stars, laughing at school lunches, picking apart her thoughts to find it. And, there.

"His name is Ma-"

A barrier fell inside her head, a sudden, heavy force that shattered her concentration. Eclaire blinked a few times, trying to remember the word that had just been on her tongue.

It was too late though, too long of a hesitation. The Pink one's eyes clouded over completely, a hard look turning her eyes to stone. She pulled her weapon in front of her, aiming for Eclaire's chest.

She snarled, dropping the soft features she had adopted to act as Shokora for her normal, sharp features. She fazed out before the shot was fired and came back in just next to Pie. "The stupid Pink one figured it out." She growled, glaring down at said human.

"But how?" Pie asked, more astonished than angry. "You looked like you were about to gain their trust. What happened?"

"The girl did something. She must have." But when she looked inside her head, she was still out cold, lying on her side with her hair masking most of her face. "She somehow made it so that I can't look at her thoughts. Can't anymore, at least." She shot a heated glare at Kish, who was bobbing slightly from laughter. "Do you have something to say?" She demanded.

He raised his hands in surrender, adopting a clearly fake scowl on his face.

Eclaire barred her teeth at him and summoned her weapon to her hands. "I'm going to go vent." She gave them each a warning look. "Don't interrupt."

"But we haven't done any fighting in forever." Tart said with a pout, scuffing his foot against something in the air.

"Let her go. I want to see the true power that her body possesses. Shokora held back. Eclaire will not." Mousse said, crossing his arms across his chest in expectance of the events.

"This will be good."


	32. Chapter 32

With a casual flick of her wrist, Eclaire's weapon, a small, blue ball covered in white snowflakes, sailed into the air. She caught it with one hand while tossing another into the air, followed by two more. She was soon juggling the alternate colors, ranging from a dark black ice to a cool mid-winter sky, all decorated with the small white snowflakes. "Congratulations. You figured it out." She said to the Pink one. "Now as your reward, I'm going to give you the honor of being my first victim."

"In your dreams." She shot back, leveling the heart so it was directly aimed at Eclaire.

"No, more like in your nightmares." She casually examined one of the balls, a foggy blue one, and tilted her head to the side, sighting the Pink one. "Begin." She let the ball go, not watching it's decent to the ground but turning her whole body to face the group. All of them watched the ball drop, except the Pink one, who kept Eclaire in her sight.

The ball hit the ground with a small tap, bouncing a few times before settling on the ground.

All eyes were on the resting ball, watching it spin around slightly. "That's it?" Mint asked, a snort behind the words. "That's all you can-"

The ball exploded, releasing a cloud of gas into the air. It pushed up, and settled like a wall, surrounding the Mews, Eclaire and most of the space of the small street around them. Startled yells of surprise rose up from the thick fog, panicked as they tried to find each other in the cloud. This was one of Eclaire's favorite weapons: the Turning Mist. It was next to impossible to see in and bounced sound all around, so as one of the girls yelled for the others to follow her voice, she was actually only making them more lost. The mist took one sound and projected it in another spot. Wicked stuff the fog was. And very fun.

Eclaire started to hum, a merry tune that was normally found in the circus, usually heard when someone was juggling. But she let the notes stretch, adding a more morbid tone to the tune. She swayed slightly to the song, moving slowly toward the fog until it made contact with her skin.

A soft sigh escaped her mouth as she was immersed in the wet mist, suddenly hyper aware of so much that the mist was telling her. But the only thing that she really paid attention to was the location of the humans. They were still uselessly yelling out for each other, trying to grasp their location yet only making it worse. Eclaire stretched her hand out and was pleased to see that her fingers disappeared into the mist once her arm was fully extended. She picked up the tune again, listening to it ring ominously through the fog as all five of he girls froze to listen.

A flash of blue caught her eye, drawing her toward the small, Bird Blue one. A slow smile crawled along her lips, as she cut off her humming mid song. The Blue one froze, turning in a slow circle, eyes darting everywhere in an attempt to find the threat. When she had her back to Eclaire, she rushed forward, blowing lightly in her ear before pushing away. The Blue one turned toward where she had just returned to the mist, but she was too slow to catch a good look. Either way, Eclaire was already moving on.

She repeated the motions of tugging hair, blowing in ears, touching skin lightly, when she became bored with their yells of fright, shivers of fear, anger turned to terror. She was about to dismiss the fog when something grazed her arm, cutting the bandages surrounding the damaged skin. She did dismiss the fog, curiously eyeing the green one who stood panting, hands holding her weapon aimed at her.

"Back away, or else I'll shoot again." She warned, eyes determined even as her lip quivered around the words.

Eclaire's eyes glittered with amusement. "You have power over water, don't you?" She asked, looking at the ice encrusted cut on her arm, tugging the bandage slowly off to revel her pale skin underneath.

"Get away! And give us back our Shokora." She said again, the quiver leaving her lip as the other humans grouped to stand on either side of her.

"Honey, sorry to say, she ain't yours anymore. You lost all claims over her the day I came into being. And she can't hear you right now, so don't hope that she'll magically come back and prove me wrong. She's out cold, sawin' logs, singing with the sandman." She didn't move as Mousse slowly came up behind her and slipped his hands around her waist. "Plus, I'm not leaving any time soon."

"She's coming back!" The Pink one yelled, her eyes flaring a heated pink. "She wouldn't leave us. We love her too much for her to just die."

Eclaire was about to snap back a retort, but movement in her head drew her attention away, drawing her mouth down into a sharp line as she concentrated. The stupid, stubborn girl groaned, turning onto her stomach and trying to push herself up on weak arms. She couldn't get out at the rate she was moving, but Eclaire threw down an even bigger wall around the small room. She put all of her will into it to make sure she wouldn't be going back in anytime soon. It might be the girl's body, but Eclaire wasn't giving it up without a fight.

"Well," Mousse said to them, pulling Eclaire closer to him. She gently rested a hand against his cheek while she set the new walls into place, "If we get rid of what keeps her connected to this world, maybe she'll just go away as well."

"You talk big for someone who hides behind a girl." The Purple one mocked, a sneering smile on her face.

"And you talk much too small for someone with your power." He sniffed, looking down his nose at her. "I know you've turned down a chance to join our forces. The invitation is still open, if you want to become stronger."

"I wouldn't join you even if it meant eternal life for me. None of us would. All you offer is slavery sugar-coated with lies. If it wasn't you being in her head, Shokora wouldn't be on your side at all."

"But she lied to you. Last time you truly saw her, she claimed to be me. She hurt you. She was ready to kill." A slow smile played across her lips. "I almost got her to do it too. Didn't you notice the gleam of madness in her eyes, the blood thirsty smirk on her lips," She sighed happily, remembering the wonderfully dreadful emotions that she had pushed through the girl as a mix if adrenaline and the needs she felt coursed naturally through her veins. "You all would have been dead. I could kill you all now, and you wouldn't even notice until you're looking down at you body, a spirit left to mourn your death alone."

"Again, you're talking much too big for just standing there with a boy toy hanging all over you. Show us that we need to take you as a real threat." The Pink one challenged, her lackeys following with challenges of their own.

Eclaire patted Mousse's cheek lightly, and he pulled his hands back, a gleeful gleam in his eyes. She slowly focused on the girls below, pulling out five ice blue balls from the air and holding two in her left, three in her right.

"Ten counts," She purred to Mousse, eyes watching the humans with a look of pure predatory look. "All I need is ten counts and I'll have incapacitated them." She threw a quick, excited look back at him. "Start counting."

And she rushed forward, again marveling as they all their movements were slowed, delayed as she fly by, placing the balls of ice on the ground directly under their legs. It was stimulating to watch as their faces transformed from formidable anger to chaotic confusion, surprise and fear.

When she finally stepped away, Mousse had just said four. His eyes were wide as he looked at Eclaire, astonished and impressed. "Four counts. It seems you outdid yourself with the estimation of ten counts."

"But what did you do?" The Pink one asked, a wary, astonished look in her eye.

"This." She snapped her fingers and the sound of glass shattering filled the empty space. Gasps of pain added to the sound as ice crawled up the girl's legs, fastening them to the ground.

"And now they are yours." Eclaire said with a happy smile, turning away and joining the other three higher above.

"She said we can have them! Please let me go down!" Tart whined, eyes watching the struggling girls mercilessly.

"Fine. Go ahead. But remember, it's only their location that can't be moved. They still have arms to fight back with.

"Yes!" Tart crowed, rushing down to the humans while Pie turned to Eclaire.

"So that's the sort of speed you have. I knew we had caught but a glimpse of it when Shoko-"

"Don't say her name. It only encourages her." Eclaire warned, shivering at the thought of going back into that room.

"Of course. But I could tell that there was more power than what had been used prior to your…release. I am very happy that we finally will be able to commence with our plans with you in the-"

"Look out!" Tart yelled, his voice rising and falling as he barreled through the air, just barely missing Eclaire and Pie as they pulled back and out of the way.

Eclaire looked back down at the humans and was shocked to see that there was another one of them, one that was oddly shaped like her companions, only he was fighting against Mousse, so he must have been on their side.

Pie groaned, then snarled, surprising Eclaire. "Him again! He always gets in the way at the worst times."

"Him?" She asked, clearly confused as she watched the impressive fight going on below. Like her, Mousse had very little defense but he was putting up a good fight either way. "You've seen him before."

He nodded, eyes locked below and took her arm. "This will be your final test," He said, leading her down, "Don't fail at any cost."

"Don't plan to." She said, eyeing the new human curiously. "Never have."


	33. Chapter 33

Eclaire looked down at the fight curiously, evaluating the alien-not-companion one as he fought Mousse. With a sword as a weapon and Mousse having a very low defense, it was obvious who was winning.

"Do you think we should help him?" Eclaire asked slowly, tipping her head toward Pie curiously.

"I suppose we should. But I think he could last a few moments longer. His pride has been much too high lately."

Eclaire laughed quietly, watching the increasingly entertaining fight happen below as Mousse started to wear down while the Not Alien one didn't seem to break a sweat. Her eyes strayed from the fight and landed on the humans below. The Blue one had gotten free and was in the process of freeing the anxious looking Pink one. Eclaire's lips pinched into a small line, her lower lip pouting out as she watched the slow process of the release of the Pink one.

"I'm going to take care of that." Eclaire told Pie, lazily pointing a finger down at the girls.

His eyes left the fight to see what she was talking about and nodded, returning his amused gaze to the fight. It was obvious that he was enjoying Mousse's desperate attempt at defense far more than was necessary.

"I'm sparing him when I'm done." She warned him, turning away and ignoring the grumble of protest. She looked down at the girls, estimating the Blue one's exact location and pulling out another ice blue ball, she fazed out.

"-and get me out of here! He needs help. Hurry!" The Pink one said, watching helplessly as the Green one worked rather quickly at urging the ice to become water. The Pink one's eyes looked up into Eclaire's once she fazed in and opened her mouth to warn her companion.

But it was too late.

Eclaire crushed the ball in her hands, letting the water within fall down onto the Green one's head. She cried out, standing up and backing away, trying to wipe the water from her eyes. She shot confused eyes at the Pink one. "Ichig-" She never finished the question as the water covering her body erupted in a shatter of ice, encasing the girl like a statue. All of the humans yelled out their grief, as one turning as best they could and aiming a hit at Eclaire.

But she just laughed at them, pulling away and out of their weapon range. She turned away from the struggling humans and faced the Alien Not Alien one. He was truly winning now as Mousse tried and failed to put distance between them. Eclaire sighed sadly, taking out a pretty berry blue colored ball and popping it between her hands.

But as she pulled her hands apart the ice followed, stretching longer and longer until she broke it off. She held the rapier-thin blade before her, making some practice jabs at the air and making sure it wouldn't easily break. The sword made a satisfying whoosh every time she swung and the blade didn't bend or threaten to break.

Eclaire came closer, finding the pattern of attack. Hit hit dodge. Block swing hit. Down turn strike. Over and over while Mousse missed the repetition and fumbled each attack, each block, every move.

She could tell when Mousse finally gave up, collapsing to the ground in sheer exhaustion, cursing the Alien Not Alien one with his eyes.

And the Alien Not Alien one stared down at him, sword poised and ready for the finishing blow.

That was when Eclaire stepped in, parrying his attack and whipping out an attack of her own. The Alien Not Alien one looked surprised as he just barely brought up a sufficient block and pulled away, adding distance between the two.

"You okay?" She said back to Mousse. He simply grunted, resting his head down on the pavement with a tired sigh.

"Could you have taken any longer?" He asked, the words lazy on his lips.

"Pie wanted to me to wait. But I stepped in. Be grateful you're alive." She took up a fighting stance, legs braced apart, sword held in front of her with the tip pointing up to the sky.

The Alien Not Alien one replied by taking up a stance of his own, only his sword was pointing down to the ground, hand held up in the air to do so.

She rushed forward without a sound, pushing his metal sword up with her ice rapier and pulling away for an attack. He blocked well, able to bring his sword down enough to swipe hers away. But he was starting the repeating sequence again. Hit hit dodge. She blocked blocked hit. He blocked swung hit. She swiped hit blocked. He hit down, turned struck. She blocked up, followed and blocked.

His eyes grew wide as she followed his sequence, able to guess every move and what to respond with. Then, she started going faster, using her reverse sequence to parry everything he threw at her but moving faster. He tried to keep up, but his hits were too slow, blocks not reinforced, turns not fast enough. She easily overcame him, both of them watching as his sword flew out of his hand and whipped away before clattering to the ground in the empty silence.

Eclaire levered her sword at his throat, causing him to freeze in place.

The Pink one whimpered from far off, watching helplessly as her companion was forced to his knees, rapier point still held against his throat.

"And I do believe I can finally say it: We have won, at last." Pie said in the still air, words echoing through the bare street. The silence was interrupted by the aliens' shouts of victory. Tart swept down, going into each girls face and giving a boisterous laugh.

The Pink one stared hard eyed at Eclaire, watching with eyes as sharp as her rapier. Eclaire smiled mischievously, pushing the Alien Not Alien one forward onto his hands and knees, kneeling defenseless on the ground before her. Her eyes hardened to stone as Eclaire kept her gaze locked on the Pink ones while she daintily sat down on his back, like he was a stool, keeping the rapier poised against his neck the whole time.

The Pink ones eyes flicked away from Eclaire and she felt cool metal being slowly placed against her neck. The shouts of victory ended as all eyes fixed on her, watching as she was pulled up from sitting on the Alien Not Alien one's back and had her rapier of ice taken away.

"Stay still," The human holding the metal to her throat warned, pulling her closer to him, "Wouldn't want to hurt you, would I?"

"You mean wouldn't want to hurt 'her', don't you?" She asked, tilting her head to the side, trying to look at the Blond Human the girl was so infatuated with. "You could care less about what happens to me."

"Free them." He ordered, making a gesture with his other hand toward the iced humans.

"Why? What do you have to threaten me with? You get rid of me, you get rid of her."

"I bring you back to my lab, I get rid of you, and I get her. I'm afraid you're not exactly in a position to be bargaining. Free them."

Eclaire looked at the humans, eyes dancing with relief and victory. With a loud sound of disgust she waved at them, dismissing the ice to relax to water. It flowed slowly away, aware of her displeasure. But they were soon free, coming over to surround the Blond human. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the Pink one and Alien Not Alien embrace, whispering sweet nothings to each other. Sickening.

"I suppose you wish to trade something." Pie called down, far away enough to be safe.

"No. I'm simply taking her with me. A prisoner of war, of sorts."

"But are not prisoners usually traded for something?" Pie asked curiously, but his eyes were hard, calculating.

"In this case, no."

Eclaire noticed Pie's eyes flick away momentarily, but when his gaze returned to the Blond Human's there was a small crinkle in the corner. "As you wish. Take her away."

A yell was the all that gave away Kish's attack, the Blond Human turning himself and Eclaire around in time to see him swooping down from the sky. But even with the element of surprise he was stopped by the Purple one. He pushed, trying to attack with his other hand while simultaneously getting closer. His eyes sent a message to the Purple one and she froze, still braced against his attack.

Kish's eyes found the Blond Human's and he said softly, "Get Shokora back."

The Blond Human stiffened behind her but agreed with a jerky nod.

Eclaire felt her blood boil as anger coursed through her. "You! You traitor!" She hissed, pushing away from the human and causing the knife to bite into her skin. A small line of warmth traveled along her neck but she ignored it as she snarled at Kish.

But the stupid idiot just smiled. "Sorry. Just looking out for my own personal interests. I could care less about the details."

The Purple one, hiding a sadistic smile, pushed hard at Kish, sending him flying away. She then turned around, that same irritating smile on her lips and without warning punched Eclaire hard in the stomach.

Eclaire let out a harsh breath, falling fast into the girls mind, her rage following her down as she yelled out one final, long scream.


	34. Chapter 34

Kish watched from a distance as Eclaire slumped over, almost falling forward before the Blond Human grabbed hold of her shoulders. He reverently cradled her in his arms, saying something to Ichigo before walking away, toward their headquarter. Kish watched sadly as the Human smiled a sad smile of relief down at the sleeping body.

Right then, neither of the girls had possession over Shokora's body, but her hair was a mix of sooty black and ice blue. The Human was whispering something to the girl and Kish was surprised to see the soot black become more dominate in her hair.

Her eyes twitched behind closed eyelids but slowly opened. She looked around, frantic for a moment as she look in her surroundings before her eyes settled on the Human. A tired but happy smile spread across her face, the love that so mirrored what he felt for her shining for that Human alone.

He turned away quickly as the Human's face inched closer to Shokora's and fazed out, entering again in his room. Or the room he slept in. He had no attachment to the quarters, no person item's, no favorite blanket to cover the bed. Just a room.

Yet it was here that he let his anger out. Anger at himself, for not being able to help Shokora. Anger at the Human, for loving Shokora as he did. At Shokora herself, for making him love her. It was outrageous! These emotions coursing through him just at the thought of her soft hair slipping through his hand, the radiant smile she beamed at him as he taught her how to fly as they did, the soft caress of her lips against his as she tempted him to go further-

No! Kish pulled at his hair, using the jarring pain to draw his mind away from her. But her eyes stayed with him, calling him in, drawing him ever closer to the side of the cliff.

Yet she was farther than ever. She was with that Human! He would save her from what she had become. He would take away the beauty that had been bestowed upon her, making her one of them.

Yet he would be able to remove the taint of Eclaire. Yes, Kish had been drawn to her, but only because of the body she willingly offered. But it was also the person that had made him fall deeply under the spell of, and watching Eclaire's cold eyes offer him the world had only made him draw farther away.

Go see her.

The idea seductively crossed his mind, slowly and beyond tempting. But he forced it away, thinking of how it would only hurt her precarious standing with the Human's more, tipping her off the narrow edge she was already wobbling on.

He would stay and wait, protecting her the only way he could; with distance.

When I first came to, I will admit I was terrified. I was moving, my stomach hurt horribly and I was definitely in someone's arms. But when Ryou's face came into focus my worries blew away instantly. I was safe.

"Hey." I said weakly, smiling up at him with what I hoped looked like a happy smile.

"Hey yourself. How you feeling?" He asked, a smile playing on his lips but a sadness hidden in his eyes.

"Like someone kicked me in the stomach with a steel toed boot." I said with a little laugh, wincing as muscles denied the movement.

"Well, not exactly kicked," He said, trailing off as I raised a hand to his cheek, cradling its warmth in my palm. "I did it." He said softly, placing a small kiss on my forehead. "I captured you, just like I promised I would."

A real laugh escaped my lips and I managed a larger smile. "Those words are surprisingly comforting." I teased, watching as he looked up again and watched where he walked. His face was relaxed and content as he walked, but I watched as his jaw slowly clenched up. "Is something wrong?" I asked softly, letting my hand fall down to rest against his neck, playing with a lock of his hair in my fingers.

"Nothing really. I'm just surprised that they let you go so easily. I'm not quite sure whether they're going to jump out at us at any moment and take you away." I wanted to say something but he silenced me with another of his smiles. "But I don't have to worry anymore. We're here."

I turned my head away from his grinning eyes and took in the sight of the pink walls, red doors, little path leading up to it. It was different to finally see it from the ground rather than my normal heightened elevation. It felt like heaven to be lead through the front door and take in the smells of teas, coffee and sweets.

Keiichiro came running up the stairs, little stray hairs poking out all over his head from where he had ran his fingers too many times. He came up to us, taking my face in his hands and turning my head from side to side. "Is she okay?" He asked quickly, taking an arm then a leg, examining both for examination.

"She's fine." Ryou said with a laugh.

"Just a little tired." I added, smiling happily to show him I was alright.

"Then take her upstairs." He instructed, stepping to the side to allow Ryou to pass. "I'll get what we made for her."

Ryou nodded, jaw tight again, and carried me up the stairs and to my room as he said he would. He carefully lay me down on the bed and a sudden wave of exhaustion made my eyes droop dangerously.

"Are you all set?" He asked gently in my ear, his breath a tickle of wind on my cheek.

"Mmm." I hummed, turning on my side and cradling my head on my hands.

Ryou gently ran a hand over my hair, sitting softly on the edge of the bed. It wasn't helping the exhaustion at all. "Sleep. I'll be here when you wake up."

"Promise?" I mumbled, letting my eyes fall closed, too heavy to hold open.

"Promise." He whispered, keeping up the rhythm of his hand on my hair.

I fell asleep easily under his gentle petting, the soft sound of his breathing following like a lullaby.

The dreams in my head were anything but calm.

I was alone in the park, running my normal jog like I used to do everyday. I was human again, rounded ears securing locks of hair from falling into my face. Mafin ran at my side, leash swinging widely as he bound forward, tongue lagging out if his mouth. I said something down to him but he didn't hear.

The little word tilted, freezing fast so that I was stuck halfway off the ground, lips mid sentence. Mafin was the same, fur raised slightly before gravity pulled it back down.

The picture pulled back and there were now several of them. Me, drinking from a water fountain. Me, leaning back as I breathed deep breaths of air after a taxing run. Me, seen from outside a window as I passed. All of them still shots of my everyday life. All of them put together in a collage of sorts.

Looking closer, I noticed writing attached to all of the pictures. I had never seen letters like the ones that made the words against the pictures, but their meanings came to me easily. A time, dates, little notes saying when and where. A picture of me through a school window had a note that read, "Attends same school as other Mews. Have gained access to records. Above average intelligence." All of the pictures had similar little notes attached. The ones of me running were about my strength. The ones of me at school were about my intelligence.

I was pulled back again. What felt like hours of reading the little notes were mere seconds as Pie looks the board over, adding a more recent picture of me to the board. I pulled in closer, looking straight on at the picture. It was a nice heads shot of me, the details so clear and fine that I shivered at the thought of when it could have been taken. Then I noticed the background. My room! My room at the café. I was looking off at something, a small smile on my lips. The little note attached had a date and time, but what popped out for me to see was two words:

Specimen Relocated.

I awoke with a start, sitting up fast in bed. I gasped for air, looking about the room as my eyes adjusted to the darkness of night. There, my window. My dresser. Mafin sprawled out on the ground. All where I left it. The soft breathing of another caught my attention and I looked over the side of the bed. Ryou was sprawled out on the floor, a pillow under his head while a thin blanket badly covered his body.

I reached down and took a loose strand of his hair between my fingers, letting the smooth strands slide slowly between them.

The soft touch woke him and his sleepy eyes slowly found mine. "Hey." He croaked, clearing his throat immediately.

"Hey yourself." I smiled, taking another length of hair in my fingers and letting slide through again.

"Sleep well?" He asked, pushing himself up so that he could rest folded arms on the edge of my bed.

I continued to toy with his hair. "Amazingly, cause I knew you were here." I said, biting my lip as he wrinkled up his nose. "Okay, it's cheesy. Whatever. The point is I'm glad your here with me."

"Well, let's get you some crackers for that cheese," He laughed at the gagging sound I made, "And see what information we can get out of you. There's also something we have to test out."

"Anything!" I said boldly, turning quickly in bed and jumping up from the covers. "If it means getting my old life back, I'll try it."

"Good." He said, holding down a chuckle. "But first let's get some breakfast in us before we discuss any 'life changing' experiments."

"You're call." I said with a nod, taking his hand in mine and leaving the room, descending down the stairs with eggs and toast in mind.


	35. Chapter 35

It was so simple, so average, so normal, yet just the smell of it brought tears to her eyes and a low rumble to her stomach.

Eggs and bacon.

It had been a very long time since I had a real meal. The Alien's had a food of some sort that they ate, but it was more like pastes and cardboard than real food. And while the other's would consume the paste and board greedily, I was only able to nibble on the stiff food.

But now, as the gooey middles of the egg yolks broke on my tongue, I swear I heard angels signing in the background. And the bacon, Amazing! The meat was filled with fat that was no doubt terrible for me but at the moment the chewy fat on the strips of meat were the best delicacy in the world.

And the whole time I ate, Keiichiro was doing tests on my body. He attached small suction cup like circles attached to wires to my temples, throat, wrist and ankles, typing furiously away at his computer while Ryou just sat next to me, an amused smile playing on his lips.

When I finished my plate, Ryou handed his to me with the food untouched. I felt bad for taking away his breakfast but that feeling went away once my stomach demanded that I take his plate with a mad growl.

"I really have no clue how they did it," Keiichiro mumbled, leaning back to view all the screens at once.

"Did what?" I asked around a mouthful of toast.

Keiichiro seemed to understand as he turned toward the two of us, a smile glancing across his lips as he looked at me stuffing my face ungraciously. "How they were able to turn a human, how already had the influence of animal genes added to her DNA, into an alien creature like them. It's just beyond my understanding."

A flash of my dream crossed through my mind but I pushed it away and instead cut apart the egg whites on my plate. "Well, they are Aliens, so I would think that they technology was alien to you as well."

He opened his mouth to say something then closed it with a snap. "Not helping," He grumbled, turning back to the computer with a harrumph.

I looked at Ryou, who was silently shaking from laughter, and shrugged my shoulders before returning to the plate with renewed fervor. Once I had cleaned that plate off with a piece of toast and my stomach finally quieted down, I cleared my throat. "So what was this mechanism Ryou vaguely told me about?"

"Right!" Ryou said, standing up and crossing to a metal box in a corner of the room. "I was talking about these." He held up four metal tubes that looked eerily like large bracelets. "Keiichiro and I have been working on these for a while once we agreed that kidnapping you and holding you captive would be the best actions to take. They're Reverse Interspace Nullifying Gravitational Sanctions. Or 'RINGS'. They'll make it so that you can't fly or move from one space to another." He came over and helped me out of all the wires before fastening them to my wrists and ankles.

They fit snuggly but didn't move around too much or would rub my skin raw. The cool silver of the metal actually looked nice, like I was just following the latest trend. "But I can still feel the pull of weightlessness that helps me to levitate." I said, confused.

"Yes, well…Come here." He waved me over to, next to a mattress of the floor. "Stand on this and allow yourself to be pulled up into the air. The limit is three feet, just so you know."

I positioned myself on the middle of the mattress and effortlessly allowed her body to rise up against the forces of gravity. But, just like he warned, as soon as I reached three feet a small buzz was all the warning I had before I was falling fast down to the ground. The air raced out of my lungs as I landed on the mattress, suddenly very thankful that it was there under me. I coughed out the last of the air in my lungs and sucked in a dusty breath. "What just happened?" I asked, looking down at my hands. I tried to lift one up but had to fight a resistance of weight.

"Warning one of three: Weighting down." He stepped over and passed a key card through a small slot in one of the Rings. All of the weight that was holding me down let off immediately and I sat up, looking at the Rings circling my limbs with amused wonder. "If you raise up higher that three feet you will activate a gravity heightened system that added about fifty pounds worth of weight to each hand. That's about two hundred pounds in all. But that's only warning one. If you raise up over three feet a second time in the span of one hour you will have an electric shock course through your body. Not enough to damage anything internally but enough to defiantly hurt and send your hair standing up. The third time will be an injection of tranquilizer. You'll be out like a light in no time if you try it a third time. So I advise against it."

"No kidding." I said, reaching a hand up and taking his to pull me up. He pulled harder than was necessary and caught me in his arms.

"The only place that you can be higher than three feet is your room, so that while you sleep you won't accidentally set off the restrictors on accident." I looked at him oddly and he said, "Your beds higher up than three feet. But I warn you, put both feet out that window and you're tranqed. Try to shift space, you're tranqed. No warnings for those."

"But why do you need to warn me? I'm not going to do any of that."

"It's not you he's warning," Keiichiro answered. "It's the visitor in your head that he's warning."

"Oh." I said, not knowing what else to say. I mean, what can you say to something like that? 'Oh, well I'll just pass the message on.' Or, 'Oh, well I'll be sure to post it on our internal messaging board.' No! "I think I'm going to go take a shower now." I said, pulling out of Ryou's arms and turning toward the stairs.

"Alright." Keiichiro said absentmindedly.

"Then we'll see you afterwards. It's Sunday so the girls should be coming in soon then we open soon after. I'll inform them of our circumstances while your upstairs." He gently pressed his lips against my forehead. "See you soon."

I stretched my lips into a smile and turned away, dropping the smile and walking out of the room as quickly as possible. I barely felt the floor under my feet as I raced up the stairs, through the kitchen and up another set of stairs, stopping into my room only to grab my towels, basket of shower items and my hairdryer.

I stepped into the bathroom, stripping of the clothes that reminded me of what I'd gone through. Everything was reminding me of the before. Of hanging with the guys. Of being free to go wherever I wanted. I had no limitations before and yet at the times I would have given anything to get away from it. Now, I was trapped. I couldn't go out wherever I wanted alone because they could find me. I can't go out running with Mafin because they could find me. I doubt it will be easy to go to school when I have ears like an anime character.

I stepped into the shower, allowing the warm water to soak the bandages surrounding my body before I started to slowly peel them off. The cuts and scraps had healed over so I no longer needed the cloth anymore. But it was weird to look at the bloodied bandages then at the smooth skin that they once covered. It was as if I never had been hurt in the first place.

But I let that idea wash away with the grime covering my body and let a sigh mix in with the hush of falling water. Yes, I was restricted more than ever. Yes, I no longer had the freedom that I had taken advantage of before. But I was now with the man I love. Soon, I would be surrounded by my friends and would be accepted back into the life I was forced to leave behind.

But was it really what I wanted?

I didn't know anymore.


	36. Chapter 36

Once my shower was finished, I stepped back into my room and went to my closet. If I was going to be working, I would need my uniform. I slipped my arms into the shirt and was surprised to find that it was too short for my arms. Hmm. I buttoned it up quickly, and looked in the mirror. It was too shirt for my torso.

What, had I grown? I mean, my bra was a little snug around the chest, and I had it on the last hooks. But I had just put it off as an old one. Is this shirt really mine?

Yes, there's the cranberry stain that I got on the shirt one time. So that rules that out. Okay, the pants. I pulled them on easily enough, but once I had them zipped I found that it was too large but too short. "What's going on?" I asked my reflection, looking at the too small clothes. These had fit perfectly before I left. Now what?

Oh well, I'll just have to fudge it. I grabbed a belt and used it to hold the pants up, then folded up the bottoms to make Capri's. I did the same with the shirt, but that was a little harder since it was tighter on my arms. Good, that will have to do. I tied my hair up in a messy bun at the back of my neck and grabbed a knit cap to cover my ears.

And from the sounds coming from downstairs it was definitely show time. "Wish me luck." I asked Mafin, fluffing up his fur as he gave my face an encouraging lick. Blessed with Dog Spit, I made my way out the room and down the stairs, feeling a great weight fall on my shoulders with every step I made down.

When I finally reached the kitchen, I could hear Ryou and Keiichiro talking in the waiting room. "…And she's adjusted well as far as we can tell. She's compliant and willing to work with us. And so far, we have not seen the entity inside her come out. But be on your guard. She's manipulated you before and you can tell it's her because Shokora's hair changes. Understood? We need you on your best behavior, yes Zakuro I'm talking to you, so that we can keep her here long enough to get her back to normal."

"You make it sound like I've lost my memory or something." I said, coming into the room with a sheepish smile on my face, my mind racing as I took in the others reactions. Zakuro immediately tensed up, muscles holding her rigidly up as she looked at me with cold eyes. Mint's eyes narrowed as she glared at me with a look of mistrust. Lettuce flinched as I came in, looking like she was sad for offending me, though she had said nothing. Pudding had her head tilted to the side, looking at me with her usual grin, though her eyes showed concern. And Ichigo turned away from me, looking at something on the other side of the room. "I'm still me, through and through. I just look a little different."

"A little?" Zakuro mumbled, turning away but keeping her rigid stance.

Keiichiro looked at Zakuro with as much a glare his normal happy self could muster. "Be nice." He warned.

"Whatever." She sighed, slipping off the table with a grace that makes her a world renowned model. "I'm gonna go do something…elsewhere."

"I'll help." Mint said quickly, hoping up from her chair quickly and following quickly behind.

"Pudding, why don't you and I go and clean some dishes?" Lettuce asked, a nervous tone marring her happy words.

"Why? And where are those two going?" She asked curiously, being tugged into the kitchen by an insistent Lettuce.

And that's how I was left with Ichigo, Ryou and Keiichiro. And Ichigo had yet to even look at me. Oh boy.

"Look, if it's too soon I can go back up to my room and-"

"No," Ryou said, "We need you to get accustomed to your old life, and the only way to do that is for you to reunite with old friends." An exasperated look crossed his face. "How do girls normally bond?"

Well that threw me off. "Umm, well, truthfully? I don't know."

"How do you not know?" Ryou practically yelled, his face flushed a cute deep red. "You're a girl! You should know!"

"Just cause I look like one doesn't mean I'm suddenly the expert!" I replied.

"Shopping." Ichigo said, though she had yet to look at me. "Girl's like to go shopping."

"Good! That's good! Do that!" Ryou said encouragingly, a big smile. "I'll pay."

Ichigo quirked her head toward him, a calculating look in her angled eye. "Fine." She said at last. "I'll go change." For the first time, she looked at me, a sad gleam in her eye. "Then we'll go."

"Good, good." He said, rubbing his hands together, completely oblivious to the exchange between us. "Come on, Shokora, let's go upstairs and get you something else to wear, something that fits." He eyed the straining buttons on my shirt with an amusing look.

I followed quietly, folding my arms across my chest as we stepped upstairs. Finally, I said, "I don't think this is such a good idea."

"Why?" He asked, plopping down on my bed as I ravaged through my closet for something big and loose fitting that might actually fit me.

"Because you obviously have no skills when it comes to deducing a girl's mood. Ichigo can barely stand to be in the same room as me let alone go shopping alone! Can't I take Lettuce too?" I turned toward him, hands held out in a begging gesture. "Pleeease?"

"I suppose we can spare her." He said with a sigh, falling back on the bed and throwing a pillow over his eyes so I could change. "But you had better come back happy or else I'll…"

"You'll what?" I asked with a laugh, waiting for an answer as I unbuttoned my work shirt and struggled out of my work pants.

"I won't kiss you for a week."

I paused, bent over to take the pants off my legs. "You really think you can resist me for a whole week?" I pulled a cami over my head, and a pair of basketball shorts that once dangled to my knees but now went halfway up my thighs.

"If that's what it takes to get the two of you to be friends again, I'm willing to make that sacrifice."

While his eyes were covered, I snuck around the bed, leaning over so I could place a soft kiss upon his lips. The corner of his mouth quirked up but he returned the kiss willingly. "Still think you can go without?" I whispered against his mouth, trying not to laugh as he pressed his lips harder against mine.

But without warning he pulled away, leaving me bent over and confused. "Now I can." He said mischievously, the pillow still covering his eyes but his tongue slithering out and tracing across his lips. "Now the question is, will you be able to resist me?"

"Easily." I said with a sniff, turning away and slipping on a pair of flip flops that were, of course, too small. But they were the only thing I had for now, so it would do. "Oh, and just so you know now, I'm going all out for shopping. It would appear that none of my clothes fit me anymore."

He took the pillow from his eyes and looked my outfit over once. "I don't know. I'm kinda liking the tight look on you." He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"Well too bad. Besides, I thought you were trying to resist me." I added an exaggerated smoky tone to the last words, puffing my cheeks out and batting my eyelashes rapidly.

It had the right effect when Ryou burst out laughing, but it ruined my look as I melted into giggles with him. "Go." He demanded, handing me a credit card that I slipped into a small hand purse. "Before I decide that you are no longer worthy of spending money on."

"Yeah, right. You would buy me the world if only I asked for it."

"And that, my dear, signifies that you know me too well." He hugged me to him once, briefly, before stepping back and shoving my knit cap beanie back over my head. I made a face, fixing my hair and making sure my ears were tucked safely under the edges of the hat.

"Oh, and while you're out, make sure to pick up something nice, something formal." He said, hanging out my room as I made my way back downstairs.

"Why?" I asked, stopping and turning back to look at him. "Are we going somewhere?"

"On a mission, yes. And you'll be coming as well. So make sure it's nice. And get something for the other girls as well. Ask Keiichiro for dress sizes before you leave. And be sure to keep an eye out for the Aliens. I need you safe, and if I can't be there with you, you'll have to do it for me."

"Can do, Chief." I said, saluting him with a serious expression before running down the last of the stairs and informing Lettuce of the change in plans for her day. Stopping briefly only to get the dress sizes from Keiichiro as asked.

And then we were off. Three girls. One Mission. And a platinum credit card.


	37. Chapter 37

If awkwardness could be personified, I think it could easily be defined as the trolley ride.

The trolley was bumping along the line, swaying as a constant wind that had picked up pushed through the air. It was just after eleven so people were up and moving through the day, but I felt very isolated in that trolley cabin. It was me on the far right, Lettuce clutching a large but cute green striped bag and Ichigo on the left with her arms crossed over her chest and body purposefully angled away from me. Lettuce, at a lose of what to do in the suffocatingly thick air, was babbling on about something that had recently happened at a Museum or something.

The Trolley dinged to a stop and a few of the passengers jumped off while more loaded on. I pulled my knees in to allow a man more standing room. He flashed a grateful smile down at me and resumed his cell phone conversation. I bit my lip, looking around at the people with slight fascination.

All of these people, these humans, have had their lives on the line several times. And most likely a bare minimum actually knew it. It was the job of the Mews, who I was, to protect them from the aliens, who I am. And the girls barely got any recognition for it. What would happen when I had to decide what team I must play on? I mean, I want to stay on the side of good, become a Mew again. But that wasn't looking to easy right now with the whole I have another person inside of my head who would do anything to get back to the aliens. Then, will I kill? Will I want to destroy the life that is surrounding me now just so I could begin the reign of another man?

But, I can kind of understand why. No one had told me directly but I had caught glimpses of what Eclaire was made of, what her background was. The aliens' people were stranded on another planet, one that was cold and dismal. A whole race was depending on them to secure them a new home. And earth was perfect for that. It could sustain all sorts of life, but one had to be gotten rid of before another could come in.

Yet why can't we live together? What says that the two races can't commingle and work together to create a better home for everyone. With the aliens technology we could probably be able to sustain the combined life styles and fix current worldly problems. Like world hunger. And disease. Who says-

A soft ding traveled through my thoughts and people began to unload. Ichigo and Lettuce stood up and I followed quickly, stepping into the current of people leaving. Jumping down from the step, I looked up and around. We were in the heart of the city, where cars zoomed by and left behind a tainted, metal smell. People walked around, oblivious to one another as they focused on their own problems and conversations. The air was cool, hidden from the warm touch of sunlight by the tall metal buildings.

Someone bumped into me as they descended from the Trolley and I stumbled forward, not seeing the curb of the sidewalk until my toes hit it and sent me sprawling forward. I caught myself easily but ended up parallel to the ground as people stopped what they were doing long enough to get a good view of the girls down on the ground. I pushed up quickly, wiping the dirt and gravel off the palms of my hands and reassuring the few people who asked that I was okay.

Ichigo and Lettuce came up beside me, Lettuce rummaging through the bag for something and Ichigo again looking at anything but me. But I did see a small smile dancing at the corner of her lip. At least she was amused.

"Here," Lettuce said, holding out a wet cloth wipe. So that's one of the things that she keeps in that bag.

"Thanks." I said gratefully, using it to wipe off the filth that still covered my hands.

"So, what exactly do we need to get while we're here?" Lettuce asked, continuing a conversation so that the impending silence did not encroach.

"I need a few shirts, definitely jeans, underclothes, some shoes and anything that's necessary for a new wardrobe. And we need to each pick out a fancy dress and shoe ensemble for something Ryou won't tell us about." I lead the way to the doors, turning my head so that I could talk to Lettuce. Ichigo lagged behind a few steps, continually looking at everything but nothing in an attempt to avoid me.

"I think that casual wear is on the second floor, then formal on the fourth. So we'll work out way up and take a break somewhere in there for lunch on the top floor." Lettuce grabbed my hand as I started to veer to the right and took the lead left. A flight of stairs later, I looked out at the sprawling floor of clothing that spread out like a field before me. An array of shirts were closest and we, being me and Lettuce, attacked them immediately. Glancing around every now and then I would see Ichigo milling around on a bench or next to a rack of neatly folded shirts. By the time we had made our way through the personal items, jackets and pants, it was getting old very fast.

"Is there anything you want? Because seriously, I'm buying." I asked her, watching as she flinched in surprise and slowly turned to face me.

"No, just looking. We're here for you, anyway. No need to worry about me." Her eyes grazed up to my face in a mock look and she turned away quickly, returning to examining the strappy shoes elegantly on display.

"Well, okay. If there's anything you see, tell me. I'll get it."

"You shouldn't be wasting Ryou's money. Even if he is rich." Her voice was flat.

"Seriously? What kind of girl are you? Besides, he's only paying for you guys. I'm paying for myself." I held up a Credit Card that was a smart shade of silver.

She looked up again, finally meeting my eyes. Pain. Pain was what flooded her eyes. And it had nothing to do with the clothes. "Ichigo," I said, reaching out to her.

But she pulled away, turning her back to me and crossing her arms over her chest. "Just finish up here. I'm hungry."

"Then we'll take a break. I'll pay for what I have and we'll eat now." I stepped back, increasing the distance between us. "Why don't you check the floor board and see what you like? We'll go there."

"Whatever." Was her reply and she sped away.

I sighed and returned to Lettuce and the Cart that held all of our finds. "We're gonna have a lunch break now instead of later. We'll come back for shoes afterwards and then head to formal wear."

"That's fine." She said with that adorable smile of hers, shy but warm. But the smile slid from her lips and a worried look replaced it. "Is everything okay with Ichigo?"

I forced a smile. "Fine. She's just a little cranky because she's hungry."

"Then let's go!" She gushed, herding me toward the check out with the overflowing cart. The woman at the counter eyed our load with caution but brightened as soon as I held up my Credit Card. Ah. Being rich has its moments. She speedily checked everything out and, at our request, stowed everything behind the counter for later retrieval.

We found Ichigo near the elevators, staring at the Floor Board. "Find anything?" Lettuce asked, stepping up next to her to look at it.

"There are a lot of choices." She said, a little breathlessly.

I took up the left most position and barked out a laugh. "No kidding." I said, eyes roaming over the restaurants that were categorized by their country of origin. Indian, Italian, Greek, English, American, even Norwegian scattered across a separate board made just for the top floors.

"I'm thinking Italian or Greek." I suggested.

"I don't think I've ever had Italian before." Lettuce said, taking on the same breathless tone that Ichigo had.

"It's good. Lots of pasta, red and white sauces, cheese, maybe a little bit of wine on the side," I was getting hungry just thinking about it.

"Wine? They'd serve us wine?" Lettuce shot me a look of wide eyes surprise.

"Of course. All it takes is a round of the name game."

"What's that?" Lettuce said, voicing the same questions that were probably going through Ichigo's head.

"No need to sweat, it's a rich people thing." I said, adding an air of mock snootiness.

Ichigo's voice hardened. "I'm not going to eat something that we can't easily get."

I softened. "Hey, no. That's not what I meant." I let out a harsh sigh. "Look, let's just go up and eat. But, if you'll let me, I could get us some excellent service. And I think we need to be spoiled." There, the bait is set. Now will she take it?

A heavy moment passed as she weighed her options. I could feel Lettuce holding her breath, waiting for Ichigo's deciding answer. "Okay." She blurted at last. "But we are going all out. Wine and everything."

"I promise." I said, happily smiling at her.

Briefly she looked up at me and flashed a small but there smile at me.

Progress was being made. "Italiana it is."


	38. Chapter 38

We rode up the elevator in barely contained silence, with all of us excited for out own reasons. Lettuce and Ichigo were excited for their first five star restaurant meal of Italian food. Me for the fact that I was finally getting back into Ichigo's good graces.

People filed in and out of the elevator as they rode up to their floors for their own personal business, glancing over at our little group curiously. I'm not really surprised though. We definitely were a sight. A glasses wearing girl in a conventional cotton dress, a nicely dressed red head in khaki Capri's and a frilly pink button up and me, looking like I just stepped out of the bad side of town, not like I belong among the richer side of life. Foolish mortals, don't they know the rules of Assumption?

Finally, the elevator rang out a soft ping and the doors opened with an electronic whoosh that let in a wave of saucy and spicy smells. We all hurried off the elevator just as the doors started to close behind us and stopped a moment to appreciate the new world we had just entered.

Now, I have been to Italy before. Gorgeous place. Very classy and modern while still holding on to its past lovingly. The architect, roads, even the people held the foreign appeal of perfection and oddity. I loved it.

The floor we stood on now was a perfect replica. Walls were covered with paintings and photographs of all different angles and aspect of the country. The crumbling Coliseum, the tilting Tower of Pisa, the broken cliffs that lined shores, everything that I had seen photographed and displayed for the riches to see. It was a piece of the nation broken clean off and transported here.

"Are you ladies lost?" A waitress asked, looking across at us from her spot behind a pedestal. She had bland brown hair but interesting square glasses perched on her nose.

"No, actually," I said, stepping forward. "We would like a table for three, preferably with a window seat."

She blinked and pushed her glasses up higher on her face, looking me over. "You are aware that this is a world renowned five star establishment and that, no offense, it doesn't look like you would be able to afford a glass of water."

This got a choked laugh out of Ichigo who, when I glared back at her, was failingly trying to hide a smile from her lips. I whipped back at the lady and held up two fingers. I folded one finger down. "One, I know for a fact that the water here is free and that it tastes like chlorine. Tap much? And two, I could get you fired and shut this place, no matter how five star and world renowned it is, down in a total of five minutes if I really wanted to." I took a closer look at her shocked face and noticed the lip color and eye shadow she wore. "Are you wearing platinum peach? And bejeweled blue?"

The shocked look on her face only got worse. "Y-yeah. I am."

"From the line created a few years ago. Very popular, still is. Featured an array of colors that focused on emphasizing the natural and adding to the fun with bright colors that say, 'Yes, I am Me, now Deal.' Inspired by a rather mischievous fifth grader who thought it would be fun to put makeup on her mother and complained that the colors she had were too dull. Not fun enough."

Her jaw dropped to the floor, her eyes practically bugging out her head.

"Oh, by the way, my name's Aoromi Shokora. Pleased to meet you. Now," I placed my elbows up on the podium and tilted my head to the side. "About those seats. I'm thinking you could upgrade them to a more private room with an excellent view of the city below. The Palace Royal room, I think."

She blinked a few times and seemed to come back into her body. She mumbled a few things and scurried hurriedly off somewhere into the dining area. I turned back to Ichigo and Lettuce who were staring wide eyed at me, mouths hanging open. "What?" I asked, lifting a hand to my cheek. "Is there something on my face?"

"That was amazing!" Ichigo blurted. "I mean, no offense, but you were even bitchier that Mint on her worst days. How did you do that?"

"Oh, well, I picked it up from my Dad. He liked to wear sweatpants whenever he could and sometimes got turned down at fancy food joints. As you can tell, it happened a lot, so I picked up on it in no time."

"Well, I'll say it was rather affective." She looked past me and as the Manager and waitress came into the room.

He apologized up a storm, saying how upset he was that such an important patrons as us had almost been turned down by his employee. He also explained that it was part of the job to turn away anyone who looked like they wouldn't be able to pay the bill. I accepted his apology and he offered to pay our meal in full, plus the use of their private room as I had requested.

We accepted of course and followed him to the room, Ichigo and Lettuce continuing their looking around while I accepted most of the Patron's stares of shock with my head held high. A whisper of words circulated through the room, Aoromi…just a child…passed away…tragic…only daughter. We finally entered our private room and, with a promise of sending a server in shortly, we were left alone.

"Wow." Lettuce and Ichigo said together, circling the room.

"Yeah, it really is." I agreed, smiling while I looked around the room as well. The two solid walls were made of weathered bricks varying in different colors but fit perfectly together like a puzzle. The top was decorated in live ivy that added a green smell to everything. Pictures of photographs, drawings and paintings decorated the walls, adding the vintage feel of the whole place. But it was the view that finished it. It wasn't as good as standing solitary on the top of one of the buildings or floating in the air, suspended by nothing, but it was still nice. Full length windows covered the last two walls and greeted us with a nice view of the city all the way to the green forest of the park. If I really looked, I was sure that I could spot the Pink Towers of the café among the green.

The door opened up again behind us, a clever illusion of being a part of the wall itself that opened as if from nowhere, and let in a good looking man in waiter apparel with a stack of menus in one hand and a tray with glasses of water expertly balanced on the other.

The other two sat down quickly at the table that could comfortably fit ten men but I remained standing and watched as he set the menus before the two and a third for me. He distributed the glasses just as quickly and stepped back, tucking the now empty tray under his arm.

"Can I get you ladies anything else while you decide on your order?"

"No need." I said, as the other two picked up their menus and exchanged a look as they read the Italian only menu. "We'll have your chef decide on his favorite recipes, when he can, and please inform him that two of his guests are very new to Italian dishes. But a basket of garlic breadsticks would be heavenly while we wait."

"Salad as well, ma'am?"

I checked with the two and gave a, "Yes, please." at their encouragement.

Once he left, Lettuce blurted. "I'm so excited."

"And look at this menu!" Ichigo said, holding up said paper. "It's all in Italian I think. How are people supposed to order if they don't know what they're reading?"

"Sadly, you're supposed to know what you want before you come. Don't want to look like a fool trying to figure out what you want from the menu alone." I shrugged an apology.

"Simply foolish." Lettuce mumbled, tsking the menu before pushing it away with a shake of her head.

"Come now!" I said, clapping my hands to get their attention. "We're here to have fun! No being upset over a stupid menu." I turned from them and approached the large windows while still looking over my shoulder at them. "Come over here and look at the view with-"

"Shokora, look out!" Ichigo screamed, pointing beyond me at the window.

Time slowed as I turned toward the window that held the threat, allowing me to take everything in one frame at a time. My eyes first met the glass and saw nothing but the gray and blue of reflecting buildings. But I kept turning, until I came to a slowed halting stop and was face to face with Mousse glaring directly at me. Once our eyes met, a wicked smile spread across his lips, transforming more into a sneer. Then, still slowed by my processing brain, he pulled back, raising a fist and shifted so that the fist was coming straight for my head.

Reflexes kicked in and I pushed back and away, breaking the trance I had fallen into and watching as everything sped back up with the echoing sound of shattering glass. I continued to pull up, unconsciously tapping into the reserve that held the alien powers that I had been repressing. A flash of light from behind me cause me to jump, pulling higher and away. The buzz that filled the sudden silence was my only warning that I had exceeded my three feet limit and with a rushed scream I fell down to the ground that was, surprisingly, clear of glass. I whipped my head up as flashes of Green and Pink flew by me and out the gaping hole that was the window, deaf to my cries for them to stop.

I tried to push up but even with how strong I am the weights were too much. "Come on." I growled, looking around for something to get me up. Then it hit me. "Masha!" I yelled, desperately hoping he heard me.

"Masha!" The little robot replied as a way of greeting.

"Call mode. Call Ryou or Keiichiro. Get whoever will answer. Now!"

"Calling!" The little blob replied then froze in midair, eyes staring straight out. I was afraid I had broken him until he opened his mouth and a projection of Keiichiro blinked into life.

"Shokora," The surprised hologram asked. "What's wrong?"

"We've been attacked and I accidentally activated the Rings. I need you to deactivate them, just until I say so."

"But Shokora, what if-" He started but I stopped him.

"The girls are fighting an unknown number of aliens right now. You and I both know I'm the strongest. Now quickly! And be ready for a call to reactivation."

"Shokora-" He tried again desperately.

"Now!" I yelled and, once the electronic buzz echoed through the room and the weight magically lifted, I was off, skimming the ground low and emerging out into the open air.

A gust of wind blew by me, and I was swept up in the wind tunnel, spinning out of control. I was trapped for a moment, but I would get out, and then I would make sure that the others were safe.

They would not be hurt because of me. Not on my life.


	39. Chapter 39

I came out of the wind tunnel a bit dizzy and disheveled but all in all fine. But how I felt wasn't important right then. I scanned the buildings below, wildly looking for a sign of the fight that wasn't there anymore. The zipping of energy flying through the air was what gave away their location. I leaned forward and shot toward where the misaimed attack had originated. I flew around a building, skimming the surface inches away and around, ignoring the stares of humans staring wide eyed through the glass.

A scream rang through my ears when I rounded the corner of the building and I reached out with open arms and stopped Lettuce's backwards and uncontrolled flight. She started to fight my supporting grip but stopped when she opened her eyes. A smile danced on her lips before her head tipped back and she fainted. I looked at the fight and saw them surrounding Ichigo, but she was okay for now. She could wait a few seconds. I raced down to the ground, ignoring the screaming and scattering people who moved out of the way and lay Lettuce's unconscious body down on the ground.

"Masha, tell Keiichiro Lettuce's location and then come find me." I told the little puff ball who had followed us down.

"Calling!" He said happily and stared off into the distance.

I didn't wait but shot up into the sky again, aimed toward the building that Ichigo was holding up on her own. They were taking full advantage of the situation. It was four to one and it was obvious they were winning. But she was staying strong, yelling out defiantly as she aimed and hit her target. I laughed briefly as Tart flew back with a surprised yell. Then I sighted my target, Mousse, and summoned my staff, making sure that the knife ends were out and sharp.

Silently, I zipped in behind him. He was raising a hand with knives between each finger and was about to throw them down at Ichigo. I raised my staff and, holding it out like a baseball bat, took aim for his head. The sound of the staff pushing through the air gave him just enough warning to turn around and catch the staff before the knife drove into his skin. But the force of the swing was too much for him to stop dead and he rode it out and back, exiting the close range formation they were in.

I dropped down to Ichigo's side, pressed the buttons to pull back in the knives and gave it a final spin before letting hit the roof with a sharp thunk that rang out in the sudden silence. Ichigo stood her ground, sweat falling down her forehead and into her eyes but her fighting stance was strong and confidant.

"You need to leave." I told her, ignoring her look of utter confusion that came up on her face. "You're not going to last much longer. Lettuce is down on the street unconscious and unprotected. Of the two of us, you know that only I could really take them on alone. Go and protect her until Keiichiro arrives. Then you can come back and help me. Just," I looked over at her, and made a face. "Be sure to actually rest while you're down there. You'll be a lot more useful if you're rested than exhausted."

She opened her mouth to object, then closed it. Opened. And closed. Finally, she scowled at me but nodded sharply. "Stay safe. If you leave me again, I will never forgive you."

I flashed her a toothy smile. "Wouldn't think of it!" We surged forward and I took the lead, jumping up into the air and attacking the closest attacker: Pie.

His face morphed into a snarl, and he held off my attack easily. But it was only meant to be a distraction. Ichigo took advantage of the break in offense to running full paced through the gap and jump over the edge of the building into the city below. Pie turned to watch her exit and made a move to follow, but I released the knives from their sheathes in the wood and held it to his throat as they had done to me on too many occasions.

"Your fight is with me now." I said, low and menacing sounding even to me.

He slowly rotated so that he was facing me, aware but not acknowledging the knife at his throat. "So, you've turned against us? Even belittled yourself to use the powers that were granted upon your pitiful human body against us? The ones who made you strong?"

"You didn't make me strong." I hissed. "I have always been strong. Life, loss, love and time have made me who I am today. You? You're just another factor. A nice improvement, I suppose," I swung the other end of my staff up, positioning the other knife in line with Mousse's heart. I slowly glanced back at Mousse, out of the corner of my eye. "But still only a factor."

"You are foolish, Girl, to think that you can take all four of us on." Mousse warned.

"And you are unwise to underestimate my true strength, Boy." I said the last word slowly, letting a smile dance across my lips.

He snarled, a full out deep throat growl, and moved around my knife to come in for a close range attack.

I brought my knives in because, truthfully, I didn't want to kill anyone. Hurt badly? Definitely. I brought my staff up horizontally and spun it in a close circular motion, building momentum, and slamming one of the ends hard on his wrist. Not hesitating, I used the adrenaline to turn and block Pie's incoming attack. His fan was large and a bit awkward I thought but he was able to move it as easily as I had my fans. And it had a sharp edge as well as the end bit slightly into the wood.

I jerked back to remove the fan and ducked down as Mousse's razor knives soared over my head and forced Pie to lift his Fan in a defensive shield. I swung my staff parallel to the ground, spinning Pie around to confuse and disorient him. With that one moment I turned back around and hit Mousse's wrist again.

I got between the joint because he hissed out a breath of pain and pulled back, cradling his injured hand.

"Oh," I cooed, pouting sadly at him. "Did I hurt you?"

His eyes flicked behind me and I moved out of the way as a bolt of lightning fly past my side, charring my shirt. I turned to the young alien, eyes flaring. "Hasn't anyone ever told you not to mess with fire? Or a girls clothes? Or my Hair?" He tried to swallow past a large lump in his throat. I smiled wickedly and made a sudden, jerky motion forward.

Tart screamed, voice shooting up an octave or two and he phased out. I smirked to myself quickly before holding up my staff to intercept Kish's two handed attack. I shifted and aimed the staff for his head.

He maneuvered out of reach and went for a low belly stab. I pushed back and spun in a quick circle, ready to hit him anywhere. His eyes followed my movement and with a calculated sweep he diverted the hit.

But left him open for the bare foot kick that followed and hit him hard in the stomach. A hiss of air escaped his lips once he was hit but he somehow grabbed my ankle and rushed up, pulling my up into the air upside down. I kicked at his gripping hands and tried to jab him with my staff. But he was determined with whatever he was doing.

And he was aiming for a crackling portal that hung high and lone in the air. He was trying to take me back to the Alien's home!

I pushed myself up and took aim with the end of my staff and yelled out a rush of words that ended up sounding like, "Inferno Shot!" A flash of heat rushed back at me before rushing forward and away as a stream of dancing flame to strike Kish square in the chest. He finally let go off my ankle and I fell several feet before I was able to orient myself and cut off the fall. I looked at the still smoking but intact end of my staff and smiled, turning and holding the staff like a gun, taking aim at the next opponent.

But the air was empty.

"They gave up."

I whipped around, still ready to shoot anyone who attacked me. But Kish held his hands up in surrender. His shirt was patchy with holes and smoking slightly, but he looked otherwise unharmed. Slowly, I lowered my staff but kept a two hand hold on it. "Just like that?"

"Just like that. They were trying to see if they could get Eclaire out. Obviously, it didn't work." He slowly started to circle the air around me.

"Of course it didn't. She's locked up tight in my head and not coming out anytime soon. If ever." I followed him with my eyes, wary of his every movement.

"You know," He said, stopping to face me finally. "You look beautiful right now."

I stiffened and he rushed forward, gently pushing my staff out of the way and placing his hand just at the small of my back, forcing me to arch up to meet him and his amber eyes that stared into mine. His eyes scanned my face. Lust, need, hope, happiness and love flashed through his eyes in a barely readable pattern and he moved in closer, capturing my lips with his. And it was amazing. Something in the pit of my stomach seemed to wiggle as he deepened the kisses that I was too weak to fight. A soft moan escaped my lips and I blushed a fiery red.

When he finally pulled away, his eyes were sad. Painfully sad. "I'm sorry." He whispered and raised his hand to my hair. I thought he was going to brush away a piece of hair but instead he placed his fingertips on my forehead. I gasped as a rush of realization of what he was doing ran through me but it was too late to stop him.

I was sucked into my head on an undercurrent of Eclaire bursting free from her prison and emerging again, gasping, inside the wall less room that she had just been in. I scrambled up, launching myself toward the edge of the floor, past the room to fight Eclaire for dominance of my body. But she threw up walls covered with vine that, when I hit them full force, were covered in sharp thorns. I yelled out, trying to detach myself from the pain that I felt even in my mind. But the thorns wouldn't let me go. The were taking something from me. Not blood, but energy. The vines, Eclaires thorned vines, were stealing my life energy from me. I screamed out, trying harder to pull away but it was becoming more difficult with each movement.

I think I was dying. I was becoming so weak, my spiritual heart laboring to pump what little energy that was in my body around. The world shifted and I felt my spirit collapse on the ground as it shut down, like a normal body would, to recreate the energy that was stolen. But sleep was not what I was given. No, I stayed awake as my throbbing spirit labored to live and recreate what was taken. Every moment, second, minute maybe hour to come would be witnessed by my motionless spirit without the respite of sleep.

What have I done to deserve this?

Those eyes would haunt me for the rest of my life. What had I done? Eclaire was out. It was my mission to get her out. It was my duty to my people. But the girl I loved, why did she have to suffer the consequences of my actions while I continued on my life with ease?

And, right before I betrayed her, she really was beautiful. He face was flushed from the fight, adrenaline coursing through her veins lighting up her eyes so she saw everything around her. With those wild eyes and her hair cascading down her back had transformed her into a goddess of war. I just had to taste her, captivate her like she did me the only way I could.

And she was amazing! The strength that was hidden under her slim arms and shapely back. Just running my hand across her back revealed the power that even she didn't know she had. And the way I was able to make that goddess feel vulnerable sent my heart soaring. And her lips! Softer that I remembered. Perfect. Full and giving. And when she kissed me back, a slight tremor ran through her body, only making me want her more. But the need to complete my mission, save my people, flashed through my mind and made me break the kiss. At that point, her eyes were lazy and filled with the same Love and Lust that I felt. Oh god, did it hurt me to press my fingers to her forehead and summon forth Eclaire.

It was those eyes that will haunt me. The Hurt. Disbelief. Pain. Fear. They cut like knives through me and I quickly pulled my hand away from her, trying to end the pain. But her eyes closed and, like ink running across a table, the black in her hair dripped away into nothing, replaced by an icy blue.

Eclaire was out.

And Shokora had taken my heart to be locked away with her.

Eclaire opened her eyes and locked her icy gray gaze on me. She slowly licked her, Shokora's, lips, tasting our passion filled kiss. Then, she pat my cheek. "Good boy." She murmured, and phased out. Leaving me alone and heart broken.

Oh Shokora, what have I done?


	40. Chapter 40

Eclaire shifted into a more comfortable position among the cool leaves as the Pink Mew, in human form, walked below with the Mutt. She was idiotically oblivious to the other humans that were similarly taking advantage of the warm afternoon, staring straight ahead yet not seeming to focus directly on any one particular thing. Sure, it was perfect for observation and hopefully an ambush of some sort that would lead to a fight and a happy victory to end an already nice week, but it took the fun out of it.

When the Pink Mew got too far ahead, Eclaire rose up easily into a standing position on her branch with a bored sigh. Her orders were to observe, to get to know the enemy in a more personal, space invading way. But it was boring. All she had done today was wake up, go to the cafe, work for three hours, break five plates, three glasses, knock over a vase, spill a chocolate beverage on a human two different times and walk the stupid Mutt. It was entertaining a first, but once she left their little Headquarters, the entertainment disappeared completely.

Yes, it was nice to be out of Shokora's head. Okay, not nice but Amazing. And yet, despite the new found freedom and limitless number of things to do, she was stuck babysitting one of the Mew's.

Far enough ahead that the Mew had to catch up, she settled down on her new branch and examined her nails. The silver blue paint that she had applied was already chipping away. She had raided another store and was even happier with her selection than before. A crisp off white blue sleeveless button up that barely brushed her hips, with a dark grey half vest that very nicely accentuated that she was a girl. A pair of denim shorts that were low on her hips and higher up than her fingertips when she lay her hands flat against her legs. And for shoes, nothing again. And because those stupid bulky bracelets and anklets that Shokora had put on didn't come off, she was stuck with them.

Eclaire finally glanced down at the Human and saw that she had passed by but was now standing stationary, staring off at something while the Dog sat lazily next to her feet.

She wasn't moving. Great.

"Enough." She said aloud, dropping down from her cover and landing with a soft thump on the ground. She fixed her gaze on the unsuspecting back of the Pink Mew and stalked forward. She was ending this now. That stupid girl was loosing her life now and the human race would quickly follow if she had to take them out one by one herself.

The dog had heard her landing and was barking madly at Eclaire. But the stupid human wouldn't get the warning. She was trying to sooth the dog, silly girl. It was no matter to her, they would both be dead in a moment: no witnesses but total gain.

She was almost in reaching distance before she thought to turn to see what was upsetting the canine so much. Yet before they made eye contact something caught her side and she was lifted off the ground, thrown sideways and plunged into a tree. She held in a painful groan and tried to roll out from under the heavy weight of whoever was holding her down, but they were holding her down tight.

The dog had quieted down to low growls and was calming down under the stupid human's insistences. Then they finally resumed their walk and left from within earshot.

"Get off me!" Eclaire hissed, savagely twisting from under her captive, trying unsuccessfully to free an arm or a leg.

"What do you think you were doing back there?" Kish. I should have known, she thought with a mental sigh and added more twist to her escape. "That was not part of the plan at all!" He continued, unaffected by her attempts. "You were supposed to observe, not attack! What was going through your mind?"

Finally she broke free and aimed a sharp elbow to his exposed side. He phased out before the hit landed but she was free, that's what mattered. "What was I thinking? What were you thinking? What have any of you been thinking?" She screamed, rising up fast into the air so she was face to face with Kish. "That was the perfect moment for action. I could have taken her out, just like that, and the others would fall right into our fingers. DEAD! But no. No, we can't kill her. We have to think of stupid missions that always flop in the end. I say we just take her out. Now, while she's alone. NOW!"

Kish's face remained expressionless through most of what she said. When she finished, he calmly said, "Union is the only to accomplish anything. Going against the Mew's one on one is meaningless. Suicide. Don't you think we haven't tried it before? The last time we did, I ended up in the Healing Tank for days."

"But that was when there were three of you. Now there are five! Five that would do so much damage as a whole."

"And what happens when you get to close? How do you know that Shokora won't come out again?"

Something flashed through his eyes, a searching look of hope and love. The boy was beyond obvious in his obsession with the other girl. Eclaire smiled sweetly, eyes compassionate and caring but sad as well. "Kish, you didn't know?"

His whole body stiffened. "Know what?" He demanded through a tight throat.

Eclaire looked away for a moment, thinking out the words that would most likely shatter his soul. So fun. "Shokora is, very literally, dead."

He was silent a long moment, eyes boring into hers. "How can she be dead? If she was, you wouldn't be here."

"How do I put this?" She mused, circling slowly around Kish. "Have you ever heard of when humans are born wrong? Or when they get into an accident their bodies are paralyzed? Well, that's what happened to Shokora. Only instead of her body, that I have full use of, it was her spirit. Yes, the thing that makes Shokora Shokora is paralyzed. Mentally alive yet physically dead."

His expression didn't change but the blood drained from his handsome features, making him pale, a startling contrast to the dark green locks upon his head. His eyes shone seemingly bright, lit from behind like a cats. She could see why the Girl was so infatuated with Kish: he really was a gorgeous specimen to behold. Too bad he was such an emotional creature; Eclaire would have made him hers.

"So the chances of her coming back, statistically, are…"

"Zero. Can't bring back the dead, can we? Even humans can not return movement to a paralyzed man. But don't worry," She purred softly, trying to keep her amusement hidden behind a mask of concern, "I'm here for you. And I know everything you like because of her."

"No." He grated out of his locked throat. Color was returning to his features is splashes of red. "No, you don't. A slut can't take the place of a pure person."

And he turned away, taking a few jerky steps before phasing out completely.

And left Eclaire standing there, not befuddled or furious but oddly aroused. His calling her a Slut was nothing other than him trying to hurt her with his words. But, hey, sticks and stones. Words and names meant nothing to a women like Eclaire; actions told of who a person were.

Kish was a little worm who thought too much.

Mousse was a real Man who did what he liked whenever he wanted. He would help her take out the silly little rainbow rejects. And her reign as a queen in Lord Deep Blue's new world would begin all the more sooner.

But first, that mangy dog had to go.


	41. Chapter 41

"Are you feeling okay?" Keiichiro asked, startling Ichigo out of her own mind. "You've been kind of spacey lately. Everything going fine in that head of yours?"

She looked up into his kind face and forced a smile to stretch across her tired lips. "Just been thinking alot lately. Thinking about how we could have changed things. What could I have done differently? What would I have done the same?"

"You know, if you dwell on the past, how are you supposed to go forwarding to the future? We will get her back. I know the details are fuzzy, but it will happen. And believe it because-"

"What about those Bracelet things that you made? Weren't they supposed to make it so that she wouldn't get away, that Eclaire wouldn't break free?" Ichigo demanded, pushing up from her chair and pacing in front of Keiichiro.

He slowly lowered himself into the abandoned chair, going over the words in his head before he said them. "Their purpose was not to keep Eclaire inside, but to keep Shokora's body here. But I hadn't expected them to attack you guys the way they did. It was sudden and savage, reckless and abnormal for their usual plans of action. And I don't know how they pulled Eclaire out. There must be some sort of back up option to switch up who's in charge."

He jumped up suddenly, eyes bright and lost in his own mind. He raced toward the basement, knocking over a chair in his haste. Ichigo followed, curious to know what had popped into Keiichiro's ever-calculating mind. She righted the chair and skipped down the steps.

He sat at the edge of his chair, taping furiously at the keys in front of him. Windows popped up and down with numbers, words and lists that flashed by too quickly to make sense of. Finally, a window popped up and stayed, but it was a map. It was a digital overview of the city, more graphic than reality. On it, a silver spot blinked in and out, stationary in what I could only make out to be the Park.

Keiichiro leaned in closer to the screen, squinting at what it showed. Ichigo started to ask what it meant but he was at the keyboard, fingers flying at an even faster rate as he sought out more information. The map changed in detail, going from a blueprint format to an actually aerial picture. The silver dot stayed, but now I could identify the Café.

Another window popped up but it was more of a ground view, looking out from one of the top windows, or on the roof. The camera adjusted, giving us a panoramic view of the trees around us. When it stopped, the shot rushed forward zooming in on the girl perched on a tree limb with her eyes closed and snow white hair, streaked with blue, swaying around her in a gentle wind.

"Eclaire? What is she doing there?" Ichigo asked, voice lowered as if Eclaire were in ear shot.

"Spying maybe. Learning how the enemy works. Could be anything. But we have the upper hand now. We know that she's-"

Eclaire opened her eyes suddenly, and focused right at the camera. Ichigo and Keiichiro jumped, stunned into silence as Eclaire's gaze bore through the camera and right at both of them. She winked and blew a kiss before phasing out, a wicked smile on her stolen lips.

"That was terrifying." Ichigo said at last, breaking the suffocating silence that had surrounded the two.

"Indeed." Keiichiro said with an exhalation of breathe. "She must have seen the camera focus in on her and-"

"Her eyes were closed." Ichigo said with a slight tremor in her voice.

"That does not mean she could lot have heard the camera shifting around. It makes a quiet but audible electronic sound when it moves." Keiichiro stood up and straightened out his shirt. "It is explainable. But what I really want to know is why she was there in the first place. But first, I need a cup of tea." He started up the stairs and Ichigo followed close behind.

"But what are we supposed to do? Just sit around while Shokora is trapped in her own body?" She demanded, dropping down into the chair she had left not to long ago.

"You will be doing nothing out of the ordinary. You will work, go to school, have fun with your friends and continue your relationship with Masaya. I, on the other hand, will start devising an electronic signal that we can send through Shokora's body that just might unlock her from her prison." He poured tea from a pot into two cups and dropped a sugar cube plus a splash of milk into his cup. He took a slow, long sip before returning it to the saucer, a calmer look on his face.

Ichigo fixed hers with milk only and took a similar soothing sip from the cup.

They sat in silence for a while, contemplating the thoughts running through their heads, before a clock chimed the hour. "And that's my queue to go wake Ryou up and let him handle the business for today. I, on the other hand, will start-"

"Figuring out how to get Shokora back out?" Ichigo supplied, taking Keiichiro's and her cup, plus the pot and used silverware and arranging them on a tray for cleaning.

"Actually, I need to start baking, so we have actual food to serve the customers when they arrive. But once we close up, that will be my biggest concern. Now stop worrying and change into your uniform. I could use a hand in the kitchen for now."

Ichigo sighed but consented, going off to change like she was asked, mentally returning to her usual concerns.

This has to be hell. It has to be. Some sort of punishment from the gods that I deserved or earned in a past life. But that's cruel! That was a past life. Why am I paying for it now? Why me?

…Ninety nine bottles of beer on the wall…No, I played that already.

I shifted my eyes down to my fingers. I couldn't feel them but I had control. Eclaire's thorns were still implanted in my spiritual body but I had been able to force a few out. I was even able to get up into a more relative sitting position against a clear section of wall, far enough away from the vines that I wouldn't fall on them.

The movement was mainly in my fingers, toes and palms but there was some jerky motion from my forearms and calves. All in all though, I couldn't feel anything. That was the worst part. Feeling is what keeps us attached to the world and I was as disconnected as you could get. I worked my fingers in my lap, entertaining myself the only way I could.

They were stronger than ever, as I bent every one of them in individually. I reached out to my side and gripped another of the sharp thorns. Tiny prickers decorated the sides and cut into my hands, but I was able to ignore it; the numbness had some advantages.

The thorn came out with a sucking sound and where the thorn had been inside me, the skin closed up and my arm jerked. I lifted it in the air and gave a sigh of relief. With every thorn I had removed, I had gotten some part back.

I started on the next one, the one that was sharp and prominent in my lower back. With a grunt I forced it out of my skin and gasped as feeling rushed painfully through my body. Everything cramped up at the same time and I gave a painful groan, frozen to the spot as my body screamed its discomfort.

Time passed slowly as the ache did the same. Finally I chanced moving a finger, then a hand and slowly stretched out everything individually. The pain flared again and I almost missed the numbness.

Almost.

I looked forlornly at the next thorn, a suddenly savage looking thorn implanted in my thigh. I took a deep breath and wrapped my hands around it. New pain shot through my palms, making me feel weak again, but once I gave one final pull, it came out with another sucking sound. The skin on my thigh closed like a void filling up with flesh colored water.

I shuttered and gripped the next one, ignoring the pain and fatigue as best I could. Finally, there was only one thorn left. But it was placed at a weird location: the exact center of my back. I reached one hand back, then the other but I couldn't get my fingers wrapped around it. I looked around the space, at the discarded and shriveling vines and saw the one that was still attached to me.

On clumsy feet, I stood up and tried to dislodge it by pulling my weight away from it but as I stumbled forward, I was met with no resistance and feel painfully on my hands and knees. I growled and whipped around, grabbing the vine from its resting place on he floor and lifted it over my head, tugging hard and back.

It was strong, not wanting to leave the energy source I held inside me. I snarled as it seemed to burrow farther into my skin. I pulled harder and harder, straining my shoulder muscles that burned with their own, tired fire. I buckled forward once the pressure vanished, the thorn falling away with a wet, heavy thud onto the ground.

A hissing sound entered the room and I twisted around in time to see the vines collapsing in upon themselves, making a hissing sound as they slithered back and away.

With a relieved sigh, I collapsed into a sprawling pile onto the ground. I was tired but free and it was only a matter of time, time that I would collect and use to heal, before I was free and back again with my friends.

And this time, Eclaire would not only be trapped in my mind, but erased.


	42. Chapter 42

Eclaire popped her head around a corner and scanned the area expanding in front of her. Still no sign of Kish. She thought with a pout. The silly boy had caught her attention and was her new prey to be taken apart piece by piece. But to do that, she had to find him first.

"What are you sneaking around for?" Mousse asked, coming up from behind her and wrapping his muscular arms around her waist. He had become more touchy feely as the days passed. Not a bad thing, but she was growing bored with his possessive attitude with her body.

"I'm hunting." She said simply, rotating in his grip so they were face to face. Wickedly, she ran her hands over his steel muscles softly, caressingly.

"Really?" He growled, matching her wicked smile with one of his own. "May I play? Or would you like to play a different game with me in my room?"

Eclaire chuckled softly and started to reply when someone phased into the room the two were standing in. Kish scanned the room and froze when he noticed the two of them standing intimately close. He blinked and started for the hall that lead to the bedrooms.

Spotting her target, she slipped easily out of Mousse's tightening grip and skipped out of his reach. "Another time. I have business I have to take care of first. Before he could reply, she turned on the balls of her feet and started sprinting after Kish, toward her newest entertainment.

When Kish phased in, he reflexively looked around the area he had entered, looking for threats that most likely didn't exist. Instead, he saw Eclaire and Mousse looking back at him. The two stood very close to each other, making Kish extremely paranoid about what he might have just interrupted. Kish forced stiff muscles toward his room, wanting to get away from the two as soon as possible. Or more specifically, Shokora's body. Even when he was looking right into Eclaire's icy eyes and saw the blue streaks that decorated her head, it didn't stop him from seeing the facial structures, the sweep of her back, the rock of her hips when they moved. Too much of it reminded him of Shokora, and as much as he wanted to touch all of her features, it was the person controlling them that repulsed him and kept his urges at bay.

Kish shut his door behind him with a finalizing slam and dropped onto his back with a huff of air. He stared forlornly at the ceiling from his bed for a few moments before draping an arm over his eyes and plunging his world into darkness. A knock on his door sounded in the silence. But he didn't answer. For all they knew, he wasn't there. The knock sounded again, then stopped completely as the person on the other side left. He smiled sadly to himself and settled in for a long nap.

His thoughts plunged into a dream. It was very similar to what he had just left behind on the waking plane: Lying prone on the bed, an arm draped over his eyes and a frown on his lips. He was watching through his own eyes, the darkness of his eyelids showing imagined pictures at random. Something small sat on the edge of his bed and radiated a warmth along his side. He didn't even have to guess who his mind was creating for him. His bed shifted again as his guest laid down next to him and strands of hair fell softly along his arm. A small hand traced a line down the arm he had over his eyes and wrapped long fingers around his wrist. He blinked against the film that had blurred his vision. But before he could focus, his guest placed a hand over his eyes.

His guest shifted around next to him and he felt the soft caress of a breath grace across his lips. He shifted and pulled her, for she was a her by all the curves that sloped under his hands, onto his chest, molding their bodies perfectly against each other. All of her curves seemed to fit perfectly against his. She whispered a laugh across his lips but he felt her pull away slightly. Fingers slid across his lips and he reverently pressed his lips in a kiss against them.

The finger tips retreated and were taken up by her actual lips: soft, moist and hesitant. Common Sense was swept up in the overflowing tide of emotion that raged through him and he lifted his hands, taking the heart shaped face into his hands and deepening the kiss with an intensity of his own. And she responded the same way, but something went wrong. A hint of something bitter entered their passionate kiss, replacing the sweet and heat that it had held. He reached up and gripped the wrist that held the covering hand and pulled it away fast, looking straight up into the icy blue eyes of Eclaire.

Kish shot up, pushing Eclaire from his body and onto the floor. She landed easily but wasn't expecting Kish to get off the bed as fast as he did and stalk toward her. Fear flashed through her eyes for what seemed like the first time for both of them and they froze, staring at each other and breathing hard, pained gasps.

Elclaire broke through the silence first. "Something wrong, Kish? Didn't you like the kiss from your lover's lips? You seemed pretty willing to receive it a few moments ago." There was a mocking tone in her voice but her eyes were wary, watching him with a new intensity as she slowly raised herself up off the floor.

"You're disgusting." He spat out, pulling his lips away from his teeth in a feral warning. "You conniving little whore! What was that supposed to be?" He demanded.

"What was that? That was lust. You know, when two people come together with the intent of fornificatio -" Kish's growl silenced her mocking explanation. She crossed her arms over her chest and looked away. Suddenly, she whipped her head toward him and said, "You interested me. Nothing more, nothing less. I played with your head. I used what you wanted most to get what I wanted. I used you. Happy that you know now, pretty boy?" She sneered and turned to leave.

"No." He said roughly and rushed forward and took Eclaire's shoulders roughly in his hands. She was spun suddenly around and forced to look up into Kish's eyes. He savored the fear in her eyes before shoving her away. She hit the wall hard, arms flying up by her face. Kish followed close behind and took her wrists in his hands, trapping her there against the wall and pressing his body close up against her. "No, I'm not happy at all. You used me? Want to know what that feels like?" He asked and pressed his lips hard against hers.

Eclaire thrashed under him, trying to get free as sounds of whimpering bubbled up from her throat. But he didn't pull away or lessen his attack. He switched both of her hands into one of his and used the free one to feel down her hip and slowly make a rotation up. He fingered the material at her thigh and continued up.

Eclaire suddenly stopped resisting, giving Kish a flash of pleasure as he was finally getting his way. Then something changed. It was subtle but the taste on his lips changed from that lemon bitter hint to a warm, sweet taste. The body under him started to violently shake and he pulled back immediately, staring straight into a pair of large, shocked smoky gray eyes.

"Shokora?" Kish whispered, a grating sound in his voice.

She continued shaking, but closed her eyes, visibly fighting something inside her. Horror washed over him as blue started to slip back into her hair in slow drops. It crept to about half way and continued.

Kish took her arms into his hands and sent her his energy through his hands. "Come on, Shokora. Fight it. You can win. Concentrate. Come on…"

With a gasp, her eyes flew open and all of the blue in her hair snapped to a dark gray while her eyes sharpened to the same dark tint. She blinked a few times then focused on Kish's face. A smile spread across her lips and she launched herself at him. Kish caught her, using the momentum to spin them around in a fast circle. "I'm out!" She laughed, hugging him hard around the neck before jumping back and dancing around the room. "I'm out! I'm out! I'm Out!" She yelled, laughing at the idea. She stopped suddenly and locked her gaze onto Kish and swept forward, placing a warm kiss on his lips.

His closed his eyes at the contact and soaked in her attention. She pulled away and rested her forehead against his. "That's for helping me get out again." She whispered softly, gazing into his eyes with gratitude and pure happiness.

He started to respond but her body shifted and her knee made contact with his groin. Pain shot through him and his body instinctively curled up on itself. He fell to the ground and groaned his pain.

"And that, that was for getting me stuck up in there in the first place. Now, I'm leaving. Hope you liked that kiss, 'cause it's your last."

"Shokora, wait!" Kish gasped out, reaching out and grasping her wrist before she got away. "I don't understand. Why? What do you mean 'it's your last'?"

She sighed and crouched down next to him, letting him keep hold of her wrist. "It's quite simple actually. You chose your silly people, who are trying to destroy the world I originally came from, over me. In my time of need, when I needed a Man to protect me from what I feared most, you chose them. Now what does that say about me? That I'm not good enough for you?" She made a face and with a swift jerk forced him to let go of her wrist. "So I'm leaving you. And I'm going back to Ryou." She stood up, looking pitifully down at her. "Because I know that he would do anything for me."

"Shokora, please, don't. Stay with me. I Love You. Shokora,"

"No!" Kish shot up into a sitting position, looking wild eyed around him. He was still in his bed. There was no one around him. He was alone in his room.

A soft knock on his door startled him, but he physically shook it off and forced himself to get up.

Eclaire stood in his doorway, her large eyes looking up curiously at him. "Everything all right in here? Heard some yelling and was curious, since the walls are kind of soundproof."

Flashes of his dream streamed through his head and he had a sudden urge to repeat the parts that brought out Shokora. "Have you ever been used?" He asked, his voice low but heated.

Sure enough, her eyes lit up and when he reached out and took hold of her wrist to tug her into his room, there was little doubt in hi mind that she had something very seductive planned.

Now, let's see how well she follows the script.


	43. Chapter 43

The door shut with a soft click and when Kish turned to face Eclaire she was seated on the bed, legs crossed and flashing pale in the dim light. She looked curiously around his room before locking her gaze on him. Her eyes swept down and back up with a smoldering flame flickering in them. She slowly uncrossed her legs and set them down on the floor before gliding up and forward toward him with a grace that mocked the natural beauty that Shokora possessed.

"You never answered my Question." Kish murmured, watching as she swayed toward him

"I'm used everyday. It's why I exist, isn't it?" She purred, pushing herself up against him. She felt just as he imagined, curves molding up against him.

He took her hand and led her back to the bed. "I suppose, if you look at it that way. But I want something that only you can give." He grabbed her by the waist and fell back onto the bed, pulling Eclaire down with a surprised but gleeful yell. Her hair fell across his chest as she looked down at him.

She smiled for a moment before reaching up to trace a finger over his lips. Kish complied excitedly by kissing those fingertips. When her face came down to kiss, he captured her lips and kissed them slowly, breaking down Eclaire's guard.

Suddenly, he rose up and dumped her on the floor. He rose quickly and stood up over her. But her smile just grew and she rose slowly, using that grace crudely again. Confused, he pushed her against the wall and captured her hands. But again, excitement danced through her eyes. When he pressed her to the wall she started to wiggle, not in a trying to get away manner but in a more seductive rolling of hips move.

Repulsed, Kish started to move away. This was not happening the way it was supposed to. At all.

Eclaire followed closely, stalking him until the bed collided with the back of his legs. He fell back with a huff and before he could get up, Eclaire was on top of him, straddling him. She started to wiggle around again and Kish was horrified to feel a fire start to smolder in his lower parts.

And she knew. She ran a hand over his chest and hooked her fingers under his shirt. "Now, let's get this off you." He tried to protest, but her movements on top of him were making it hard for him to concentrate. When he opened his eyes again, his shirt was gone and she was slowly moving down his legs. "Just relax." She purred as her fingers started toward his waistband.

Desperate, he reached out and pressed his fingers against her forehead. A blank look took hold of her face and the blue started to melt into a dark gray, just like in his dream. He held completely still, letting the two of them fight it out.

The eyes closed and for a stunned moment, Kish wondered who had won. But the blue faded away completely, replaced by the smoky gray that was Shokora and when those eyes blinked open a cloudy day gray, he rejoiced.

She was out!

(Change!)

I blinked, astonished and confused. I had control again? How? And where was I?

I looked around, immediately recognizing the bland design of the Alien's bedrooms. Something shifted under me, bring my attention down.

Kish. Kish with no shirt. Kish with me on top of him, very close to his…

I jumped up, gliding away and into the opposite corner, suddenly breathing very heavily. Oh god, what was I doing? What was Eclaire about to do? Has she done that before? With who? What's going on?

The bed squeaked, drawing my attention back to Kish. He slowly rose up from the bad, hands held up in a gesture of calming. "Shokora, it's okay. Nothing happened. I wouldn't have let it. You're okay." He said slowly, taking a step toward me.

I flinched and pulled back farther into my tiny corner. "That's not how it looked," I croaked, throat closing up on the words. "That's not how it looked at all!"

"I know it looked bad." He assured me, taking another slow step forward. "But I didn't want it. You have to-"

"Believe you? You looked pretty into it when I came out. I was close to…" I shuddered, closing my eyes at the residual image that lingered in my mind. I felt something harden in my heart when I opened my eyes again. "I've regretted a lot of things, Kish. But, right now, you're the worst of them. Before, when I was with you, I felt something come…Alive inside me. Something dangerous, rebellious and strong. I thought I might have even loved you. But, you obviously never loved me. If you had any respect for me, you wouldn't have been in that situation with my body."

His eyes slowly changed from concern to horror as each word that came from my heart sunk in. And I had to finish it, or risk losing my heart and self.

"So I'm leaving you. And going back to where I belong. With Ryou. Because…because I know he would do anything for me."

Before he could respond, I phased out. I had said what I had to. Now it was up to him on how he took it.

(Change!)

Wrong. Wrong. Very Wrong! Kish stared at the spot that she had just occupied, now an empty space of air. Wasn't planned. Wasn't how it was supposed to go. Wrong, wrong. He took a shaky step forward, then another until he stood where she had. Not warm, not cold, no indication that she had just been standing there at all.

What went wrong? What was there for him to mess up?

It wasn't you, it was them. The two of them made everything more complicated than it should have been. No use blaming yourself about something that you had no control over. And you know what needs to happen now, right?

That? No, that shouldn't even exist. It was a one time only deal. Besides, I was rejected the first time, what's to say it will work this time?

So try a different avenue. You gave the option last time, get rid of that and you will be fine. She will come to realize how much better it is without the world on her shoulders. She's been told for so long that she has to save the world. So how do you tempt her?

With a new resolve, Kish stood up and pictured his destination before phasing out.

By taking away that responsibility.


	44. Chapter 44

I pushed aside the window and looked into my room. Empty. Not a bad thing, I thought as I stepped in and immediately started discarding the clothing choice of Eclaire into the garbage. I shuddered as a cool breeze blew through the window and swept across my bare skin. I closed it with a soft click. Clothes. I circled and opened the doors to my closet, physically stepping in and immersing myself in my possessions. I smiled, seeing my new purchases organized on the hanging bar. I started riffling through the choices, and was down to the finals when the door to my room opened.

"How did that window close?" Ichigo murmured to herself as she walked into the room, past me, and to the window. She opened it and stepped back, looking around the room with sorrowful eyes. She spotted the open closet on her once over and we locked eyes.

"Okay, now stay calm." I said, holding up my hands. The shirts I was deciding between hung in the air between us.

Her eyes shifted from my face to the clothes I held, eyes twitching between the two choices. "The," She stopped to clear her throat. "Umm, the purple one would look really good on you."

I blinked and looked at the suggested top. A tunic top with billowing sleeve and a belt around the waist. "Yeah. Yeah, it would." I stepped out of the closet and rushed forward, accepting the hug that Ichigo offered. We were quiet for a moment, just holding on tightly to each other. When my exposed skin became too chilly, I stepped back and laughed. "Umm, I think I might want to put something on." I slipped into the top and added a black skirt and gray leggings to it.

"So." I said, sitting down on the bed. "Anything interesting happen while I was out?"

I watched her face closely as she sat down on the edge of the bed, looking around with contemplating eyes. Something sad flashed through her eyes and when she finally met mine, her smile was completely gone.

"Ichigo," I said quietly, worry starting to gnaw at my stomach. "What's wrong? What happened?"

She bit her lip and stood up slowly, suddenly weighted down by her burden. She crossed slowly to my dresser and picked up a small, ornate box. It was beautifully detailed, with wildflowers flowing and swaying in a motionless dance. The lid was covered by a small grassy hill that had a deer mid leap on it.

I stared at the box in horror. Ichigo carried the ornate box with a gentle touch and held something else, something even more horrifying, in her other hand.

Mafin's Collar.

I felt cold, numb, as she made a slow procession toward me. Memories assailed me as the box came closer with every step Ichigo made. She stared to say something, words soft and soothing, but I couldn't hear anything. I only felt.

Pain. Love. Anger. Horror. Anguish. Regret. Hate. Despair. Misunderstanding.

I felt them, but they were those of another person. Someone else was feeling all that pain, all that confusion. It was too much for one person to hold inside them. How was it even possible? They would break.

Smash. Fall apart. Destroy. Fragment. Tear apart. Slip away.

"Shokora, please. Come back. Shokora? I know it hurts but you need to come back." Ichigo was crying. I could see her through a small window, her hands now empty as she shook my shoulders. But I couldn't respond. I didn't have the power. How was she able to say those things to me? How did she know how I felt?

"Ryou, thank god. She's back. But I can't get through to her. She know about…" Ichigo says, words sounding through a thin wall. Get through to me? There was no me to get to. I couldn't exist anymore. No one with all the pain in me could.

Ichigo left my little window to the outside and Ryou entered the full frame. Why was he looking so serious? I was a lost cause. Go away. "Shokora, don't do this. It's hard, I know, but you need to take it in stride or else you'll never win. By giving up you're letting Eclaire win."

Eclaire?

Something must have showed that I heard him because he gripped my arms harder. "Yes, you heard that? Eclaire. She…she attacked Mafin. Come back, and I'll tell you the details."

Something hardened around my heart, a thick shell that kept out all of the emotions warring in my body. I could almost feel the dead weight in my chest as I forced my way back to the surface of my consciousness.

Ryou smiled as I blinked and focused on his eyes. He started to say something, but whatever it was, it died on his lips.

"How?" I whispered, feeling my face freeze into an emotionless mask, one that matched the shield around my heart. "How did she do it? How did I lose my dog? How did Mafin…"

"Not now." Ryou soothed, running a hand over my hair. "You're too fragile right now. I'll tell you-"

I whipped my hand up and took hold of his wrist. Shocked, he stopped talking. "No. No laters. There's no more time for that. I need nows. How did it happen?"

"Hypothermia." He answered slowly. "Eclaire had frozen him in a…a block of ice or something. Not the best way, but mostly painless. He went to sleep before his…body shut down. When we found him, he was already gone. Shokora, honey, I'm so sorry." I could hear the pain in his voice, the real attachment that he had made with Mafin, but I couldn't feel it. I could feel the emotions banging against my shield, trying to break through my defenses, but they never touched my heart.

Instead, I had a plan going through my head; a cold, calculating plan that would either give me freedom or help me to move on to the afterlife with my Parents and Mafin.

I stood up from the bed slowly, feeling Ryou's eyes locked on me. "Keiichiro." I said in the small, sharp voice that my shielded conscious was producing. "I need to see Keiichiro."

Ryou watched me with concerned eyes. "Shouldn't you rest? Get something to eat? You've only just returned and-"

I looked down at him and watched as his eyes changed again. A small part of me, one that held a drop of emotion, registered that I was the reason that he continually had these changes. That what he saw on my face was causing him to worry even more. But what was he seeing? I don't want him to worry!

Well, that drop was too small in the ocean of my conscience.

When he didn't answer me, I turned and started toward the stairs. Both Ryou and Ichigo yelled for me to wait, but I continued on with a resolve.

"…And I demand to see her. Do not continue to give me any of these excuses. I swear, if she doesn't come out in one minutes, I'm calling the police and having them search your establishment." I stepped through the kitchen door, intent on finding Keiichiro. I found him easily, for he was standing in the dining area talking to the person who was yelling.

Keiichiro looked toward me with a stressed look on his face that changed to astonishment. Mr. Atsuki, though, stood with a smug smile on his weasel face, like he had just one something.

"I see you're not at incapacitated as you have been described as." He shot a dark look at Keiichiro before advancing toward me. "I also see you have been dipping into your funds." He said, reaching out and taking a strand of my hair into his hand. "And when did you get this look done? Have you forgotten the importance of an outer appearance?" When I didn't respond, his glare increased. "Don't you have anything to say, young lady?"

"No." I replied, tilting my head to the side as I grew bored with the conversation.

The corner of his eye twitched as his forehead wrinkled from his thinking. "What have you done to yourself?" He demanded.

But I just shrugged, turning my head to yawn. "Are we done yet? I have something rather urgent and important to discuss with my Employer. Now, if you don't mind, may I show you to the door?"

His jaw literally dropped, a sight I was able to relish even in my emotionless state. "What kind of influence have you been exposed to?"

I made a big deal of looking around us and leaning in to whisper, "Life."

His face reddened to a dark color of red. "Enough." He hissed, grabbing my arm and starting to tow me toward the door. "You're going to a Boarding school. One that still has traditional standards of teaching. Maybe they'll cut off all of that pretty hair on your head so you can start very literally anew."

"And maybe you'll be looking for a job on the street, won't you?" I demanded, pulling my arm from his grip. His face blanched to a creamy white as my words hit him. "Oh ho ho. Didn't know I knew, did you? The fact that if I consider your work to be inadequate, I could fire you? Right now? With just one phone call to my Lawyer?" I stepped away and laughed, walking back toward a stunned Keiichiro.

I sighed and turned back around to face him. "You were a very good worker, Mr. Atsuki. Dedicated, ambitious, full of new ideas. But you've run out of those moments, used up all your luck. You're fired. Not from the company, no, I'll give you a bit of a chance, but you'll be back on the ground level while I will find someone new to take your place. And, I'm reestablishing my family line as the true owners of the Company. Me. Expect a new work plan on Monday. Who worked under you before? Because I need you to tell them what I said. Alright? Dismissed."

Mr. Atsuki sputtered a few times, about to yell some very naughty things, but when I looked at him again, he shut his mouth and scurried out the door.

When the doors sealed shut, I turned back to Keiichiro. "I have an assignment of sorts for you. I need to become unconscious one way or another but still leave Eclaire in my head. I'm going to finish this once and for all. A death match to decide who has permanent control of my body. I want to do it by tomorrow. Is that possible?"

He looked at me, dumbstruck, and managed to nod an affirmative.

"Good. Please keep me updated." I turned and walked through the kitchen, grabbed an end of bread off the counter and brought it upstairs with me to eat.

I had a business plan to create.


	45. Chapter 45

I wiped a hand down my face and blinked at the screen in front of me. It split out of focus for a moment before slipping into focus. Then out again. With a groan, I fell back onto my pillows, letting my eyes relax on the undecorated ceiling. It had been a long several hours, and my fingers were now cramping at a rate of every five minutes. Break time?

I sat up, saved my work, a file working out to be forty seven pages long, and swung around and off the bed. The world tilted for a frightening second as blood rushed through my entire body. Not fun. I shook my head to clear the swirling and made my way toward the kitchen, in search for something to eat. Something that would be easy to make and even easier to eat.

"You finally moving?" Ryou asked when I stepped into the kitchen. He was wearing his usual night set: a cotton shirt and boxers. "You've been up there for almost six hours. Want me to make you something to eat?"

I smiled, relief slipping through my weary body. With a push, I propped myself up onto the counter, where I watched Ryou as he slid back and forth around the kitchen, opening cupboards for something then stepping back for something else. I must have dozed off for a moment, because I was startled into awareness by a gentle hand on my thigh. Ryou smiled happily at me and helped my down from the counter edge.

He held onto my hand as he led me toward the kitchen doors, out into the café area. When the doors swung away I couldn't help but laugh at the sight. All of the tables were set up for the night, chairs upturned and resting on the table tops, but were pushed away from the center of the room. Instead, a blanket had been laid out on the floor with two empty plates, a basket of bread slices, two covered pots and a single lit candle.

Ryou continued into the room and helped me settle down onto the floor. With a flourish, he opened the steaming pots to reveal strings of spaghetti and a second pot of sauce. He served up dinner for the two of us and I attacked without pause. My appetite had peaked when he poured the sauce over the noodles and I was beyond overjoyed to dig into real food. Bread was good, but this was a meal.

Half way through, I managed to pull myself away form my fork. Ryou lay on his side, lazily spinning strands of spaghetti around and around on his plate as he watched me. I hastily grabbed for the napkin off the floor, wiping my face off to clear it of sauce. His smile only grew, though, as I blushed a deep red to match the sauce.

"Stop staring and eat." I said, waving at his twirling fork with my own. "You haven't touched your food. And playing with your food doesn't count." I added as he tried to defend himself.

He looked down at his plate and shoved a large amount of spaghetti into his mouth. He chewed it a few times and coughed, choking. I smiled ruefully as he got the mass down his throat and swallowed a few desperate gulps of water. "That's what you get for being a wise guy, you know that right? The Fates love their karma."

Ryou cleared his throat and focused his strikingly blue eyes on me, making my heat skip a beat. "Karma? Since when has that been your concern?" He asked, setting his plate to the side and facing me fully, arm propped on his raised knee.

"It's always been a concern of mine." I replied, copying his actions by setting my plate on the floor. "Karma is a primal force that's been around for ages." I scooted a bit closer, eyes focused on him. "Longer than any religion, any life, any god." I rose up to my knees and crawled even closer, our gazes locked in a fiery trance. "We are karmic creatures. Living our lives around the energy of possibilities and destruction. And I feel a very strong attraction to a possibility. Right. Now."

My arms braced on both sides of his hips, we gazed at each other, taking in the moment before rational thinking would cease. His smell, rich with hints of mint and cinnamon, wisped up and assailed my senses. His eyes, pools of blue that shifted liquidly as they stared at me, were filled with amusement and a restrained hunger.

We hovered with only spaced by an inch. His eyes changed for a second and the space was closed. My insides caught flame as his lips danced with mine, pulling me closer until he lay on his back with me draped over him. His hands explored my hips as his mouth moved away from mine and lead a line down my chin to my neck.

I bit my lip hard, holding in a moan. I was so hot, searing as his lips made contact with my skin just under my ear. Ryou shifted and I was suddenly lying prone on the ground, with him braced over me. The restraint that was in his eyes was slipping away very quickly. And I wanted it to.

He leaned down onto his elbows and laced his fingers into my hair, eyes shifting from mine to his fingers as hair fell softly to the ground. His fingers tightened on my hair and his lips returned to mine with a renewed heat.

I felt so amazing, so beautiful every time he drew away for a breath and our eyes connected. I truly believed that he was as much of my world as I was his.

-Time Change!-

I woke to a state of warmth. The kind that makes you late for school because the blankets are so warm and the bed so soft that it's impossible to resist the temptress call of sleep to pull you back under.

Being the weak willed creature I was, I lifted my hand to rest better on the pillow and return to sleep. My fingers brushed against something firmer than my pillow. Something, soft to the touch but with a strong underneath. Something that moved…

I shot up, pushing hair out of my face to look down at where I had just laying. My heart raced from the shock but that was nothing compared to the way my heart sped up even faster at the sight under me.

Ryou was still sleeping, surprising after all of the bouncing I had done not moments ago, his arm lying across where my head had been resting. He looked so innocent laying there. He had a cute curl to his lip, a smile that registered while he slumbered.

With a smile of my own I lay back down, curling up against his side where I felt so comfortable. So safe. He chose then to wake up. It was subtle but he started to shift, taking in a deep breath after the night long sighs of sleep. He blinked a few times to clear his vision and looked about before his gaze rested on me. A smile lit across his face that made me melt all over again. "Morning." He murmured, pulling me closer.

I giggled and nuzzled his neck. "Morning." We were silent for a moment, just enjoying the closeness of each other when a thought struck me. "Wait, what are you doing in my bed?" I asked, sitting up quickly again with a curious look on my face.

He laughed, sitting up and taking one of my hands into his. He drew lazy circles on my palm that had an amazing relaxing effect. I practically feel back asleep as he lengthened and shortened the swirls. "You fell asleep." He said after a moment. "Relax, I'm not worried or offended. You were exhausted, so I brought you upstairs. And when I laid you down to rest, you reached up and circled your arms around my neck. That's when I was forced to stay." He paused to laugh, raising his eyes up and sharing his amusement with me. "Kinda upped my ego, knowing that even in your sleep you couldn't keep your hands off me."

A separate laugh giggled from the doorway and we whipped our heads toward the sound. A blush exploded on my cheeks as I was greeted by five pairs of eyes. The single giggle grew to several laughing people. "Do you have no shame?" Zakuro asked, her words tampered down by a well meaning crinkle of her eye and smile on her lips.

I twisted around, grabbed up my pillows and jumped up onto my bed. "Out!" I yelled and began deploying pillows at a feathery rate. The laughing turned to shrieks and found my plan backfiring as the pillows switched direction and returned in a second onslaught.

"Wow, did I just think what I thought I saw?(…That makes no sense, but I like it!) You all just volunteered to hand scrub the café floors for free?" Ryou asked, self importance ringing through the room. The girls blanched at his words and rushed out of the bedroom.

I stared at the empty doorway for a moment longer before rolling over and fishing my computer out of the pile of pillows. Waiting for it to load, I leaned back and gave Ryou a quick kiss. "Now that that's done with, want to go get me something to eat? I want to get this out to the company before noon."

"Do you need anything else while I'm at it? Billion Dollars? Loch Ness Monster?" He asked, but rose up from the bed.

"I need to talk to Keiichiro, if he's not too busy." I opened the program on the computer that held my new Company Plan, and got comfortable on my stomach.

Fifteen pages later, there was a knock on the door . "Ryou said you needed to see me?" He said, poking his head into the doorway.

"Did you bring food?" I asked, saving what I had to far, sixty-two pages, and looking up at him.

"Do you like turkey?" He entered the room and handed me the plate. True to his word, it held a stuffed sandwich with plenty of lettuce, tomatoes and even some onions. I scooped up the sandwich and took a satisfying bite out of it. Keiichiro watched for a moment before sinking down onto the edge of my bed. "So what did you need?"

I swallowed down the perfection and started by saying, "Do you remember what I had mentioned yesterday? About-"

"About a Death match between you and Eclaire?" His face became serious, a drastic change compared to his usual cheer. "Yes. Yes, I remember. And before you ask whether or not it's finished, you have to answer some questions for me. "

I took another bite from the sandwich but nodded my affirmation.

"What is going through that head of yours?" He demanded, rapping his knuckles lightly against my head. "Because I don't like what's coming out of it."

I chewed slowly, thinking of how best to make my ideas clear without appearing crazy. "Eclaire was put in my head, right? Well over time I have come to a conclusion: what happens to the spiritual body in my head is equivalent to what can happen in the world out here. When I was under Eclaire's control last, she used some sort of vines and bleed out my energy. And I realized it's exactly that: Energy is the same as Blood. So if either of us were to receive a life threatening wound, then maybe that would end the other's existence, ya know?"

Keiichiro looked off into the distance, thinking over my words. I took advantage of his silence to get a few good bites in. I had just popped the last of my sandwich in my mouth when he moved. With a heavy sigh, he ran a hand down his face and looked at me. "I don't like it. The chances of you losing are too high for my liking."

"The chances of Eclaire getting out are even higher. I need to get this done and over with. And that's another reason I need your help. If I lose, you have to promise to let Eclaire go unharmed. At least for that margin of time. Just let her leave. But I need to confront her and the only way I can think to do it is to somehow go under for a period of time. So?"

He tugged on his ear for a few moments, contemplating again, and looked up at me with a new resolve. "Fine. But you get to tell everyone what you plan on doing."

I let out a stiff breathe but nodded. "Give me another hour." I went straight to my computer and give the work a few conclusive words before sending it off. My hour ended, I printed a separate piece of paper, slipped it into an envelope and wrote 'Just In Case' on the outside. I set it carefully on my pillow and left my room.


	46. Chapter 46

I sat on top of one of the tables, wringing my hands as I looked out at the half circle crowd in front of me. I hadn't told them my plan yet, but they could tell that something very serious was about to happen. I looked at Keiichiro, asking without words whether or not the 'machine' was ready. He nodded, but there was a hard look to his features. He was regretting what would have to happen. Already mourning what could happen. Yup, way to give the vote of confidence.

And to take the Plunge: "I'm officially taking care of Eclaire." I said, into the silence. "Once and for all, I'm going to confront her. Unfortunately, the only way that we can guarantee that she will never be able to come back is for me to take a very serious risk. I need to kill her, with my own hands, but she has the potential to do the same."

"Which translates directly to she could die." Keiichiro said with a grumpy huff.

That fanned the embers.

The six in front of me exploded into a cacophony of objections. All of them looked right at me or off to the side, yelling at me or talking to themselves in an attempt to think of another solution.

"You can't do that! What about that picnic you promised? And the Fair? Carnival? You were going to take me and all of my siblings! I already told them we were gonna go! You can't do any of those things if you're not here!" Pudding cried, trying in her own way to dissuade me.

"No. No, not an option. We have time. We can think of something else! As team leader, I demand that you not go through with this!" Ichigo yelled, wagging her finger at me several times.

"There's another way. There always is. We just have to find an angle that we haven't evaluated yet. Maybe we can replicate an electric current that could reverse the process of merging Eclaire to your conscious. Or we could…" Lettuce paced, talking softly but clearly.

"This is illogical and irrational. You have two of the smartest minds in Tokyo right here and you have to go and do something rash like this. What about your company? Who will make my Swirled Cream Blush if the company doesn't have a leader?" Mint was breaking down, in her distinguished way. Her ears were an amusingly bright color of red.

"You are jumping into this too fast. You need some rest, some food and some peace of mind so that you can think this through better. Let's go away! Just you and me to one of my islands! You can relax and be pampered without the weight of the world on you shoulders. There is another way!" Ryou stood close to me, speaking closest to my ear so he didn't have to yell all of his words. I could hear his heart in his words.

Zakuro had remained in her seat, slowly shaking her head as she went through her turmoiled thoughts by herself.

"Hey," I said, trying to add something. But they all cut me off before I could speak. "HEY!" I yelled, louder then them all. I received my silence immediately. "I love you all, and am grateful that you all object to this. But!" I yelled again as they started to protest again. "But I'm not telling you any of this because I'm looking for your opinion or your support. I'm telling you this because it might happen. We will fight, but I don't know who is going to win. I truthfully don't want to fight, not when I can die but isn't that what we do every time we go out and encounter the aliens? Hell, every time we leave our room in the morning, we can't guarantee that we're going to return to it later that night or ever. Life is about risks. About taking chances and getting up everyday to live our lives to the fullest. And I can't do that anymore when I have to constantly be on my guard with Eclaire. So I'm ending this Stalemate. I'm going to risk my life to get it back."

Slowly, everyone returned to their seats, drawing into themselves. Ryou, though, moved closer and ran his thumb across my cheek. I was surprised by the cold that tingled on my cheek as the air began to dry my tears. He pulled me to him in an embrace and, up against his solid chest, I realized I was shaking. I clasped my hands hard in my lap and hoped none of them could see the trembles that overtook my arms.

"Are you sure there's no other way?" Zakuro asked, breaking the silence around us.

"Unless we go to the Alien's themselves and have them extract Eclaire from me, then yes. I'm sure." Her eyes took on a bright shine before she broke eye contact with me.

"When are you going to do it?" Pudding asked, eyes wide and tears silently pouring down her cheeks.

"Today. I was aiming for three-ish. But, I think I want to do it now." I slipped out of Ryou's arms and aimed my eyes down. "I need you to all trust me, understand that this is my decision and…try not to think too much about what could have happened if… if… just let Eclaire go free, if I don't win." And with that said, I ran for the basement so none of them had to see my tears. I probably rose up off the floor as I ran, but I was beyond caring. I was given a chance that thousands would have died all over again to have: a chance to tell the ones you love how you feel about them. But with that gift, comes a responsibility.

How do you face the people you love if it could have been for the last time?

-Time Blip-

"It's just going to be a spark, a zap. Might hurt a little, but no more than a good Static Shock. What that electric current will do is target a part of your brain that will knock you unconscious. Then, you'll stay under until you body registers that there is only one consciousness in you. But…" Keiichiro looked back at me, his body silhouetted by the glowing screen behind him. "Shokora, are you sure about this? We can think of something else if you're not sure."

I bit down on the urge to roll my eyes, understanding that Keiichiro was just as worried about this as the others. As worried about this as I was. "No more waiting, Keiichiro. Please, don't put anymore doubt in my heart than there already is."

He nodded sharply, once, and turned back to his computer. He clicked one button and, just like he warned, I felt the sharp snap of electricity connect with my head. I fell hard under a heavy dark blanket and landed with a solid thud on to the floor of my minds conscious. Eclaire jumped up to her feet, staring down at me with a confused and curious look in her eye.

I groaned and forced myself up onto my feet, ignoring the impact pain. Our eyes met and we stared each other down, taking each other in for the first time. I kept control of the shiver that threatened to travel along my spine. She looked so much like me, it was disconcerting. But it wasn't a copy-paste replication. She had an edge to her that gave the appearance of a wild animal. She was the same as me yet a completely different creature. From the look on her face as we looked each other over, she was thinking the same thing.

"You know, you're not exactly what I was expecting. You look like you couldn't win an arm wrestling contest with a kitten." She said, crossing her arms over her chest and staring me down, a feat I was surprised she was able to accomplish since we were the same size.

"And you look like a common whore." I said with a shrug.

"Well, I guess looks can be deceiving." She said, giving me a small, respectful smile.

"Not in your case." I shot back, matching her smile.

That knocked her off her platform. Her eyes hardened into ice, piercing right through me with frigid intensity. "What do you want? It's not every day that I get the housekeeper to come pay me a visit."

"I'm here to offer a compromise. Or, more accurately, issue a challenge."

That peaked her interest. "Really? And what would that be?"

"A way to end our fight officially. A final battle that determines who gets complete control of my body, permanently."

"Permanently? The only way that would work is if we had a…Death match." A smile crept onto her lips again, more malicious then before. "Really? You want to have a Death Match to see who gets control? You're willing to risk your life, just to get rid of me?" She sniffed and whipped away an imaginary tear. "Wow, way to make a girl feel needed."

"And that's where the problem lies, isn't it? You're not needed. You don't actually exist. Aren't you just a created conscious?"

The smile fell away again. "Yes, but I'm more real than ever, thanks to you and your world."

It was my turn to be snide. "Please, don't give me so much credit." I waved it away.

"So that's all it will take? No loopholes?"

"None. You win, I have instructed that you be released with no complications. Not a permanent harm-free ticket, but you have a get out of the café free card. So, do you agree?"

Her smile came back again, quick as a flash of lightening. "Of course." She opened her hands at her side, summoning forth her water spheres. With a loud clap, she slammed her hands together and pulled them apart slowly, eyes locked on mine. Her rapier hissed through the air as she whipped it, testing it's make.

I held my hands out for my own weapon. The flash of light gave me the warning to close my hands. I slammed my staff down on the floor, but it felt different. I chanced a quick glance and was surprised to see that it was no longer a plain wooden staff, but there was a design painted into the wood. Two ribbons of color, white and black, twisted together and down the length. I spun it slightly between my fingers and was surprised to find my eyes having trouble focusing. It was absolutely disconcerting. An advantage!

"You know," Eclaire said, snapping me out of my trance. "I wonder: You do know that in order for you to win, you have to kill me? Like, stab me through the heart, throat, or cut off my head? Cause the kind of death that they show on tv? So not accurate. And I would know, I killed you Mutt. Any idea how long it takes for something to die by hypothermia? Too long." She rushed forward and brought her rapier down in an attack.

I brought up a defense, but it was reflexive. My mind wasn't in it as I tried to take in what she was saying. Mafin?

She retreated again and started to walk around, staying a good distance away. "Wanna know how I did it? It was simple really. I called out to him, using your voice. Stupid creature came running toward his own demise. Kinda funny really. And as soon as I had him where I wanted him, I dropped a sphere. Only one. And what a gorgeous sound the water made as it froze! Like glass breaking, a cacophony of chimes exploding at once!" She rushed forward again, coming from directly behind me. Again I blocked and even executed an attack that she dodged. But I was on autopilot now.

"And we were connected, did you know that? I could feel the emotions and thoughts running through your precious mutt. They were surprisingly complex for such an unintellectual creature. But, anyway, the last thing he felt before he went away? You wanna know?" She came at me with another attack that I barely brought up a suitable defense against, but her final hit wasn't to attack, but to capture my weapon with hers, tangling the two together so that neither of us could attack. "Betrayal. He blamed you for his death, and he knew he was dying. An animal thing. And that's how he went out, your only remaining family member hating you for doing it to him. How could you?"

I pushed her away, body trembling. Mafin? Oh god, Mafin! No, no I had nothing to do with it! I moan escaped my lips as hot tears blurred my vision. Please, why? Why?

Eclaire tsked, tapping her foot against the floor. "Wonder if your parents thought the same thing, before they died?"

I whipped my head up, my hardened heart catch flaming. My whole body felt as if it was on fire. With a challenging yell, I raced at Eclaire and began my offense. I was strong, but my attacks were all physically powering, not mentally. Laughing, Eclaire easily parried my attacks and soon I was on the defense again.

One of Eclaire's attacks got through and I yelped out in pain. We pulled away, me in surprise and pain, Eclaire to appreciate her work. An angry red line ran across my bicep and when I tentatively touched it I felt a wave of dizziness and exhaustion crash over me. So was that it? We battled until exhaustion took over?

"Or until one of us receives a death blow. Like, say, a stab through the heart or a slit throat. Anything that's deadly in the human world, are the same here. Only, not as messy thankfully." She laughed, walking in a wide circle. "Still think you're strong enough to fight me?"

I pulled my hand away from the wound, focusing instead on Eclaire. There it was, the seed of doubt.

Was this fight one that I could actually win?


	47. Chapter 47

I held my staff up in a neutral position, opposite Eclaire as we circled each other.

Could I do it? Could I kill her? I…I didn't know. Could I live with myself if I knew I had taken a life, with their blood soaking my skin? Or, energy?

"Ah ah ah. Having second thoughts? Don't think you can do it? Don't worry. That's all right. I'll just get rid of you, and you won't have to face that decision, will you?" She came forward, her rapier hissing through the air. I blocked, wiping my staff around in time with her attacks. But again she got through! I yelped as her weapon bit into a skin.

"I knew you wouldn't be able to do it. That's why I was so surprised when you announced the match. You're pathetic, you're worthless, you're so...human! You need to get rid of that fact if you ever plan on beating me." We engaged again, this time with me getting away without any physical injuries.

I needed to think this through. Quickly. Concentrate on what she does, not what she says. Getting angry will only get me hurt. This time, I rushed in and executed a series of offensive attacks of my own. The smile slipped off of Eclaire's lips for a moment as both of us concentrated on not getting hit. I feinted for a leg sweep and when she jumped up into the air to avoid it, I pushed a hit at her stomach. I hit her hard and she fell back to the floor.

And that's when it really hit me. I was attacking with a blunt weapon. Only a great amount of momentum would create enough force for a death blow. I shook my head, ignoring the shiver that transferred down my back at the chilliness at my own thoughts. Was this Cold Killing? Detaching yourself so that you can execute a kill?

Eclaire coughed a laugh and pulled herself up onto her feet. "Right idea, dear. But no luck. Gonna need something more powerful than that to get rid of me."

I bared my teeth, a move I had seen Mousse do whenever he didn't appreciate a comment. But she was right. What other tricks did I have up my sleeve? Or, more accurately, in my sheaths? I ran my hand over the painted wood and, once I found it, pressed down on the bulge.

My fans shot out of the ends of my staff, but there was another alteration, like with my staff. They were thinner, more like a thick knife than a closed fan and with a strong flick they opened to reveal a pattern that was more striped than before, making it hard to focus again.

"A new toy? Good for you! Might make this more interesting. But I want a new one as well." She put her rapier under her arm for a moment and summoned another of her spheres forth. She smashed it between her hands and pulled apart to create another rapier.

Armed with her two rapiers and me with my fan-tipped staff, the fight really began. Our little room exploded in a cacophony of cracks and whips as our weapons met, pulled away and whizzed through the air.

My staff cut easily through the air and I was able to block everything that Eclaire was throwing at me. She was doing the same, though, and we were at a Stalemate again as every attack was countered, every offense defended. Without a word, we drew apart, stopping to catch our breath and think of a better plan.

I bit my lip, eyes watching Eclaire's every twitch for a sign of attack. Only attack wasn't working, and so far, I was the only one to receive a wound of some sort. And how? Because I got angry. But then again, I was stronger then, wasn't I? It was a poor defense but a strong offense that almost got me through. Could I use that? It was a risk, but I was here already wasn't I?

A silent signal transferred between the two of us and we both charged at the other. Eclaire brought one of her rapiers up and the other down, aiming for my head and legs. But I easily stopped both with a vertical block and started my own return with a series of hits that switched from one end of the staff to the other at random intervals. I got two hits in, but only one made a mark and it was a pretty shallow one at that.

Again, we broke apart and this time I had a plan of how to melt her frozen heart.

"I need to know something. Why do you fight for that Deep Blue guy? I mean, is he even real? I know I saw him and stuff when you first came into my mind, but is he really who he says he is?"

She gave me a disbelieving look. "Really? Is that the best you can do? Well, it's not working." She rushed and I parried her stomach shot with a hit aimed at her ribs. She jumped away and our dance resumed again. I spun around, gaining momentum and aimed a hit for her head. She blocked it but was pushed back, riding the momentum. I spun the other way, ramming another hit at her head. She blocked again but stumbled back. With a great heave, I again spun around and aimed for her head. She blocked but a great crack that wasn't the sound of our weapons making contact crashed through the room.

Like tinkling glass, one of her rapiers splintered and fell to the ground in small shards. "You know what? You're right. It's not working on you, but it sure is making me feel better. Now, what about Mousse?" I went down to the ground, trying to sweep her legs from under her. She jumped out of the way and toward me, bringing the tip of her remaining rapier down toward my exposed throat. I rolled and jumped up on to my feet to land a powerful blow to her stomach.

Eclaire bent in half, coughing as I stepped away. "Have I ever mentioned how much of an ass he is? I mean, he is so full of himself! All he ever does is flaunt himself, prostrating like a Peacock for goodness sake! 'Hi, I'm Mousse, and I have very nice muscles but can't form an interesting sentence for the life of me.' Such a Nag. What do you think?"

She looked up at me from the floor, wincing as she stood up on her feet. "Don't talk about him like that." She growled, straightening up against painful muscles. "You don't know him at all."

"Oh, I do know him. I've been working with men like him for years. Think they're all that just because they look good, because they have some good ideas, because they're men. I can see the lust for power in his eyes that passes for sincerity. And for girls like us? We're just something to be possessed, willingly given until he grows bored. You've already given yourself to him, more than willingly. And he's been after me for so long, because I deny him. I'm a challenge, while you're just a whore."

Her eyes flashed red, and I was temporarily shocked as she was on me in a flash, whipping her Rapier around almost faster than my eyes could follow. I received a few, painful cuts but I was watching closely to her pattern. It was slipping, repeating, becoming clumsier by the second.

With a yell, I pushed past her defenses and slammed my closed fan straight into her side, right into her kidneys. Her rapier pierced into my right arm, missing the bone but going through the muscle. Her blow pushed us apart and I fell away, pulling my fan out of her side and taking her rapier with me.

We both stared at each other, panting and confused. Slowly, Eclaire looked down at her side, where a large, angry wound lay open. She looked back up at me, a small, sad smile gracing her lips. "Wow, you did it. You won." She fell down to her knees, cringing in pain at the movement. "Congrats. You get to live on." She laughed a short burst. "Whatever. But, hey, is that true? About me being a whore?"

I swallowed but choked out a gasping no. Why was this hurting me so much?

A truly happy smile lit up her face, dismissing all of the cold hate that was usually there and making her look just like me, for that split second. "I just loved…life…"

And her eyes glazed over, that sad smile that mirrored everything that was me frozen on her face. In slow motion, I watched as her body tilted toward the hard ground. With a start I rushed forward, catching the dying girl with my good arm. But there was nothing left in her eyes, no glimmer of light to show that there was still a person in the now empty shell.

Once I realized this the room around me disappeared, taking with it Eclaire's body and all evidence of our fight.

I rushed forward in my consciousness and found myself in a dark room, with a steadily increasing beeping in the background. The beeping grew louder as my apprehension took control of my thoughts. With a jolt, my eyes snapped open and I quickly took in what was around me. A small clip-like thing was on my finger, wires leading toward the spazzing heart rate machine. I undid the clip and stumbled up from my chair. I couldn't move my right arm and my body ached everywhere but other than that I was as close to fine as possible.

I took several uneasy steps toward the basement door before my legs finally accepted my weight and managed to carry me up the stairs. But once I reached the Kitchen, I had to stop, sliding down into a sitting position on the floor. A headache hammered in my head, making my vision sway in and out of focus. I was burning up and shivering at the same time. Something was wrong with me, very wrong. I swallowed a dry gulp and called out, "Hello?" It was barely more than a whisper, so I tried again. This time, I managed a clear call.

Footsteps thumped upstairs and I managed to turn my head toward the staircase to see Ryou come barreling down to the kitchen and rush into the café area. "Shokora?" He called frantically from the other room.

"Missed me." I said, my voice breaking at the end.

He pushed back into the room, eyes scanning fervently until they finally landed on me. He dropped down to the floor next to me, reaching out and touching my face, my hair, my hands, trying to confirm that it was really me before him. "You did it?" He whispered, hands running through my hair. "You won?"

"It wouldn't be me here if I hadn't, silly." I whispered. I coughed then, a horrible, hacking sound that made my throat sore. "But something's not right with my body." I told him when the coughing subsided.

A serious look hardened his eyes and he turned away to yell for Keiichiro. "Don't worry. You're gonna be fine. Is your body okay? Did you sustain any injuries during your…fight?"

"A lot of cuts that you can't see and I can't move my right arm. Last I knew, Eclaire's ice rapier was stuck in it. But," I quickly added, as his eyes widened in horror, "I think it's only a temporary situation, until my soul heals itself. But why my body is being affected, I don't know."

"Just relax until…ah, never mind." He waved Keiichiro down to our comfy position on the cold floor. Ryou relayed to Keiichiro what I had said while I concentrated on keeping my vision in focus.

Keiichiro's freezing hand made me hiss out in pain as he touched my forehead. He pulled his hand away quickly, waving it around. "She's on fire, literally. She's burning up with a fever. Her body must be fighting something. If I had to guess, it would be the Alien DNA fighting with her Human DNA to recreate an equilibrium that was thrown off balance once Eclaire was removed."

"So is there anything for us to do?" Ryou asked, his voice slowly becoming muffled, like he was speaking through a layer of heavy cotton.

"Keep her comfortable and strong. This is round two of the battle only she can fight." Keiichiro mumbled through the screen. My body was jostled, but I was gone in a fiery haze, waiting for the fire to burn out and leave behind a reborn land.


	48. Chapter 48

Ryou looked down at the girl of his dreams, worry etching thick into his brow. Slowly, he dipped a cloth into a bowl of cool water, wrung it out so it held its chill but not the water and rearranged it on her forehead. She barely flinched as the cold made contact with her fiery skin, but steam started to coil up and above her head.

It was day two of Shokora's sudden illness after she had finally and permanently expelled Eclaire from her mind and so far she hadn't come out of her vicious fever. Keiichiro was monitoring her as best he could while keeping the café running. The girls would come in every now and then, bringing new water, food for him and a light broth for her, but he was left mostly alone with the struggling girl.

He ran a hand across her forehead, wiping away loose hairs that clung to her sweat soaked brow. She opened her eyes at the movement, a slow incoherent motion that held nothing in it. She may have her eyes open, but he had learned that it did not mean that she was aware. He took the cloth from her forehead, now warm and on the dry side, and rewet it.

When he turned back to her, she had moved. Only slightly but her eyes were now looking toward the window with a sort of purpose. Again, Ryou paid it very little attention for it wasn't the first time her body had shifted. He started to place the cloth on her forehead when her hand shot up from the blankets and wrapped around his wrist. He was so surprised be barely registered the pain that was coursing through his wrist as her grip tightened.

"He who watches…" She whispered harshly, her vocal cords straining to produce a sound. "Not to be seen…will lose what he desires…" Ryou flinched as her grip tightened even harder on his bones and started to try to pry her fingers from his arm. Her fingers were like steel, strong and immobile. Her grip shifted and Ryou jumped back as far as he could with his wrist still held captive as Shokora suddenly sat up in bed, eyes locked on something just outside the window. He was horrified, watching as her head slowly tilted to the side and a small smile stretched her lips. "Unless he intervenes. "

The spell broke like that. Shokora's eyes rolled up and the blood completely drained from her face. Every tight muscle in her body slackened and she fell back onto the bed. Ryou, panting, looked down at Shokora for a moment, unsure if what he saw was real or not because she looked like she hadn't moved at all, her breathing resuming its even but shallow rhythm. He scrambled to his feet and threw himself toward the window, sticking his head out the glass and looking around. What had she seen? What had brought that upon her? What could any of that have meant?

-Blip!-

Had she really seen me? How could she have been able to do that? What could any of that have meant?

Kish shifted in his new position of retreat on the Café roof. When the human had started toward the window, he quickly moved to his current location, out of sight but in close range. With a big sigh, he ran a hand down his face and thought. Somehow she had been communicating with him. That was pretty obvious. 'He who watches, not to be seen', yeah that's me in a nutshell. But the second part 'Will lose what he desires, unless he intervenes.' The only way to understand that is, well, she was dying. But that was obvious. She had been given a six month adjustment period before Eclaire had been transferred to her body, and now that Eclaire is no longer there, she's shutting down. Her body isn't capable of handling the stress. She's just not strong enough, not after what she must have gone through to fight and win against Eclaire.

But how could he intervene? He would need the technology of his world to fix what his peoples DNA was doing to her. So…he would need to bring her to his home? Maybe he could- no he couldn't, not there. It still existed, he had checked on it when the idea popped into his head, but could he really use it?

Did he have much of a choice, if he was to save her?

With a new resolve, Kish phased out and phased back in, now standing by the window in Shokora's room. The human had left, so he had only a few moments. Stepping toward her desk, he used a scrap of paper and a pencil to scribble out a message for the human. He left that and went to her closet, taking out a bag and stuffing it with clothing from her dresser. He slung the bag on his back, placed the note on the bed and carefully lifted Shokora's body up from the bed.

He let out a sharp breath as her skin made contact with his. He didn't have much time left, if this fever was burning so hot. Focusing on his location he phased out, going toward the world that he had created so long ago for himself and Ichigo.

A perfect world for the two of us where, if she does live through this, she may- no, she will live with me there, forever.

-Blip Numbah Tuu-

"How's she doing?" Keiichiro asked from the door of the kitchen, leaning on the door frame with his arms tightly crossed across his chest. He looked tired, but then again neither of them had had much of a chance to relax, let alone sleep.

"The fever won't break, at all." Ryou said, setting his cup down on the table with a soft clack. "It's burning hotter than ever. We might have to take her to the Hospital."

Keiichiro shook his head, "She's better here than she is there, with her DNA conditions. I'll get some blood samples, see if we can give her anything to speed up the healing. Anything else I should know?"

"She reacted to something, but it was very…odd." Ryou said, wiping his mouth with a napkin.

Keiichiro's brows scrunched together in confusion. "Explain odd. I thought we haven't had any actual interaction other than the eye opening and such."

"Trust me, she did much more than that." Ryou let out a hissing breath and explained all that had happened in her brief time of interaction. "Other than reaching out and grabbing my wrist, she made no actual contact with me, no interaction. It was like she was talking to someone else, someone who 'Watches, not to be seen', like she said. I just don't get it! She stared out the window the entire time, too."

Keiichiro suddenly jerked, staring wide-eyed down at his house mate and friend. "What did she say? What did she say exactly?"

"'He who watches, not to be seen, will…will lose what he desires-" Keiichiro's face paled suddenly and he threw a look past Ryou toward the stairs leading upstairs, to Shokora. It clicked then, a sound that shook his very being. "Unless he Intervenes." He whispered in horror. They both bolted for the stairs, feet pounding on the wood as they tried to move faster up. Keiichiro made it into the room first and a strangled sound came from his throat as he looked in the direction of the bed.

Ryou pushed in, past the stunned Keiichiro and everything inside of him went cold. The bed lay empty, blankets cast aside carelessly. Ryou stumbled forward, touching the material that had only just moments ago held his heart's devotion. The sheets were still warm from her burning body, telling Ryou how very recent this really had been. Why had he left? If he hadn't succumbed to his stomach's wants, would she still be here?

Something crinkled on the bed and when Ryou looked over to see what made the sound, he saw a now rumbled scrap of paper. He lifted it, curiosity coloring his grief.

'Human,' the paper started. 'You are in over your head trying to take care of something that you have no understanding of. As a result of your ignorance, I am taking Shokora away with me so that she may actually have a chance of living. But be warned, she will not be returning to you. Ever. We will finally be able to enjoy each other's love without your interference.'

It was signed Kish.

With a snarl, Ryou crumpled the note in his hand and thrust it back at Keiichiro. While he read it Ryou stood and stalked out around the room, trying to organize his thoughts. Something else caught his eye as he walked about the room: a white envelope with the worlds 'Just in Case' scrawled across the front in Shokora's handwriting.

He bent down and scooped it up from its resting spot on the floor beside the bed. He lifted the tab of the Envelope up and slid the folded computer paper out.

It read: 'Hey guys. I guess I didn't make it, did I? It happens, I suppose. I probably didn't get to say a good goodbye, so I made this up for just that. I love you all. I really do. I have been alone ever since my parents died almost two years ago. It was hard, truthfully. So, here's the story you never got to hear from me. I was a star athlete in my old life. I was the fastest runner around, winning metals and titles by the dozen. If you want to know more about that, I'm sure there's a page somewhere on the computer about it. Anyway, the day that I was…gifted with my Mew DNA, I got into an accident. It was during a hurtle competition and, to put it simply, I went up and came down the wrong way. My leg snapped and I broke my arm. The first thing I found out when I woke up, in pain and completely out of it because of the medicine, was that my parent's flight had crashed and there were no survivors. Days later, I learned that I would never walk again.

'Obviously, that wasn't true, 'cause you've seen me do much more than just run. I suppose that's thanks to my Horse DNA that I was able to heal so quickly and well. It was only a year before I was walking and able to continue life like before. I was out of Running for a time and I still went back to school, but it was a new one, one where I didn't know anyone. But they soon all knew me. It was bad. As soon as the connection was made that I was the daughter and heiress to the Aomori Company, I was shunned. It was assumed that I must have been snotty, mean and not normal enough to understand what it's like to be an average person. I went through only one more school like that, which was worse than the first, before I ended up with you guys. And you know the rest of the story from there.

'I guess what I want to say, what's always been there on my lips as we laughed, played, slept over, even worked together is Thank You. You helped me to recreate a life out of something that I thought I had lost when my parents passed away. I couldn't have been happier ending up the way it was. I don't regret anything, expect for when I had to…you know, pretend I was Eclaire and fight you. But I felt such a strong Guilt every second of it that it was tearing me apart, I swear! Okay, well, I Love You. Every one of you.'

Ryou was surprised as a tear drop fell from his chin and landed on the paper in a large wet spot. He wiped it away and continued reading the letter.

'And, Ryou,' The next line read, surprising him again. She had dedicated a section to him? 'I know the time we had together, to really be together, was short but every moment of it will remain with me. Forever. All I can hope is that it doesn't end here, for you. Keep looking for someone else, someone who will make you feel loved with every look, every laugh, every smile. You're an amazing person, once you let them in. I Love…Loved you in a way that I thought was only fiction. So please, if you really love me, keep living. Okay?

'Thank you.'

An elaborate, intricate signature ended the letter with plenty of heart and a lip stick kiss punctuating the letter.

Ryou laughed a sob, his heart swelling as he read her words. She really was amazing, innocent and pure in a way that not many people were able to obtain. Folding the letter reverently, Ryou started for the door.

"What do we do?" Keiichiro asked, eyes heavy and sad.

"We give the girls the night off, close the café and sleep. After that we begin the search for our lost Mew."


	49. Chapter 49

Kish phased back into a large room, in an alternate dimension somewhere on the human plane. It was a perfect balance of the human energies and his people's technologies, a world made of chances and possibilities. On a thought, he would have whatever he needed.

And right now he needed the room more than ever. He created a list of everything he needed and sent it through the room, watching as everything created itself particle by particle. It was amazing to watch as what started as dust materialized to designs and plastics and metals and cloths, decorating the once bland room in splashes of color.

Kish gently set Shokora down on the large bed set against a wall and covered her with a light blanket. She was shivering badly, and even with her burning fever warming the blanket above her, the chills continued to rake her body.

Snarling at his helplessness, Kish stalked away from the bed and over to a large, metallic machine. It was the kind of thing you would find on any of his people's ships or in their infirmaries. It was designed to treat any serious bodily injury that could be thought of and with extra features that can accommodate the unthinkable.

And this was what was going to save Shokora's life.

Looking at the controls, Kish began the delicate process of creating a stable situation for Shokora. Being only half, and at this point that was only a guess, of his blood, one wrong diagnosis and he could end her life in a blink.

He continued to change the settings, programming for all of the necessities like nutrition, hydration, cleanliness, when he realized that this wasn't going to work. Not if he wanted her to live. He waved his hand at the machine, dismissing its existence. Best to start from scratch.

He began slowly, going through everything he knew about humans and his people. He would need something that is perfect for His People and Humans and was able to create a balance based off of the occupants needs. It would take care of all of her bodily needs like nutrition, hydration, etc. Next, he needed to make sure the fever wouldn't burn her out. Then he needed to increase the rate of her internal balance between the two fighting characteristics, a balance that would keep her going and hopefully never have to be readjusted.

With that, he opened his eyes and looked down at the new machine before him. With a hiss, the glass top opened, releasing a sweet smelling air. A small, green light dinged on to show that it was ready.

Slowly, Kish returned to Shokora. Her breathing was shallower than before and her skin had taken on an ashy look. She looked horrible, simply put.

He jumped as her eyes snapped open. But she saw nothing. She was beyond consciousness. He picked her up, holding her tightly to him as her fever burned his skin, and placed her gently down in the open Capsule. Before he closed the Glass Top that would hold her until she was better, he leaned down until he was hovering just over her lips. His cool breath mingled with her steamed gasps until he placed a soft kiss to her chapped lips. "Heal." He whispered before pulling back and urging the top to seal closed. The hiss of tight air confirmed that the Capsule was closed and the light that had turned green earlier blinked out and came alive again a warning red.

Kish sat back in a chair that materialized itself and began the wait.

In a room where no light changed, no clock ticked, no noise passed, time was an infinite variable. Kish could never have guessed how much time did pass, and the only thing that broke his conscious revelries was sleep.

The soft sound of something tapping on glass woke him from one of his sleeping periods. He rubbed his eyes and looked directly at the red light that continued to shine on the capsule pod. She wasn't ready.

With a groan, he rolled out of his chair and staggered toward the pod. He looked down and saw the source of the tapping. She was moving again. Some sort of subconscious moving that responded to whatever was going through her head. Her finger tips rested against the top, the glass itself steaming up instantly around the soft pads. But there was more color in her cheeks and skin, and from the looks of the rise and fall of her chest, she was breathing more regularly.

Tilting his head so that they lined up together, Kish gently rested his fingertips against hers. He was able to feel the warmth from her skin through the glass for a moment before she ripped her hand away from the glass, holding it poised slightly in the air. Her eyes, still open and unblinking, darkened with what he could only assume to be fear.

His brow furrowed in confusion. What was going through her mind? Why did her subconscious fear him?

Air rushed through the still room behind Kish, followed by the tight flapping of cloth and the pat of feet landing on the floor before it all silenced. Something hardened inside Kish as he slowly turned around to face the intruder.

Pie stood in the middle of the room, eyes locked on the capsule behind Kish rather than the alien himself.

"What are you doing here?" Kish snarled, bringing Pie's attention up to him. "You're not supposed to be here."

"I would that to be true, as it was almost impossible to find you." Pie flashed him a hard look. "Almost."

"What are you doing here?" Kish demanded, his voice biting with frost.

"You abandoned your post. That's treason. You took in our project and are fixing it in a way that could be harmful to us later. That's mutiny. I need to know what your plans are so that if I have to I can stop them now before it's too late."

"My plans? My plans?" Kish laughed a harsh sound, a smile stretching across his lips as hard as the look in his eyes. "I plan on saving her life, something you obviously never had in your plans for her, and living the life I've always wanted to live: In love and with she who ignites the flame in my heart."

Pie scoffed, shaking his head sadly. "You always have been very irrational when it came to the women you lust after." Pie said coldly. "You create these fantasies in your head that you think will go out exactly as you picture. But haven't you noticed? They never return your feelings. Ever. Ichigo didn't because she was with the Blue Knight and doesn't that whore behind you have a thing for the human ring leader of the whole Mew project? You're ruthless when it comes to fighting your enemies but as soon as you fall for them you become useless."

"Is it so wrong to love?" Kish demanded, stalking forward until he stood right in Pie's face. "What else do I have to look after here on this planet?"

"The one we left behind. The one we're supposed to be preparing this world for their inhabitation." He pushed his face even closer toward Kish's. "Would you really make all those thousands of people suffer on our home planet for your own selfish dream?"

"But you don't need me anymore. You have Mousse to replace me and it will be as if Shokora never existed if she stays here with me. It's back to normal and you have someone who will actually be willing to follow your every order."

"And you're positive she'll stay here with you?" Pie asked, a mocking smile tilting his lip. "She may be grateful to you for fixing her body for a short time, but she will turn on you as soon as she realizes that you intend to keep her here."

"I know she'll stay with me. Not because she owes me anything but because she loves me. That thing she had with that human was just a damn crush."

Pie scoffed. "You really are That naïve, aren't you? She doesn't love you, you Fool! She's committed to that human! Why can't you get that through your thick skull?" Pie grabbed Kish's shoulder's, giving him a firm shake.

Kish hit him away, eyes blazing. "Stop Saying That! It's not true, I know it!"

"And I know it is true. I've seen it with my own eyes. When we first brought her in, before we added Eclaire, she and the human were literally slobbering all over each other. She was screaming to be let go so she could be with the human. She's playing you, and you're more than willing to be tuned to her song." Pie spat out the last of the words, his anger breaking through his normal mask of ice.

"This has nothing to do with me, does it?" Kish asked, a detached sound in his voice. "This is about your own feelings for one of the Mew's, the green one. By destroying my feelings for Shokora you're justifying denying your own feelings." He shook his head sadly. "If you would just open yourself to her love, we could just live in peace. Why don't you try?"

Pie's anger died away as ice replaced its hold on his heart, harder than any stone or metal. Deadly. "Fine. If you won't see reason, then I'll just get rid of what's grabbed hold of your senseless sputtering." He stepped forward, eyes locked on the Healing Capsule.

"Pie, No!" Kish yelled, running forward to grab at Pie before he got too close to Shokora. She was stable right now, but without that machine her life could instantly end. "Pie, Damn It! Stop this! Just leave us alone!"

"I'm sorry, but it has to be done. She has polluted your mind and will only hurt you if you continue on like this." Pie reached out his hand and summoned his Spade Fan. "Now get out of my way and allow me to do this, for you."

"You're not helping, you Idiot! You'll only make things worse!" Kish pushed hard at Pie's chest, forcing him to take a step back. Pie's gaze finally locked on Kish. "Why can't you just let us stay here, in peace?"

"Because if you fail at this, if she leaves and rejoins the Mew's, she will be stronger than ever. I don't know why, but it has something to do with the fact that she will have all of our powers and her Mew genes, without the two being divided by Eclaire. There's no catalyst. Just power. She could destroy us and ruin our mission. So, either you brain wash her or kill her. And if you can't, I will."

And with that, Pie phased out of the room, leaving behind an eerie silence that enfolded all of the room.

Was it true? Did she really have greater feelings for the human that her feelings for him weren't enough? Would she stay here with him? Or would she betray him for that human, after everything he's given up for her?

Too many questions all of them unanswered while she lay silently in what could have been a glass coffin.

The silence was broken as a soft ping shattered through the room, followed by a pop and a slow hiss of escaping air. Kish turned and watched as the top lifted up and Shokora's hand rose above the edge, grasping the cold metal and pulling herself up into a sitting position.

And those questions had just found their answer.


	50. Chapter 50

I felt…Amazing! I don't know why, but everything felt good. Maybe a little stiff, but great! Better than I've felt in years, really. I stretched a hand up, ignoring the tightness of muscles, and groped for something to bring me up from my horizontal rest. The cool touch of metal provided my handle and with a soft groan I pulled myself up into a more comfortable, vertical position.

A hand came into view as I blinked the sleep from my eyes. Surprised by the sudden movement, I let out a surprised squeak. My eyes took a moment to focus before I followed the hand up the arm to finally look into a bright pair of amber eyes.

"Good morning sweetheart." Kiss said with a small smile.

"Morning?" I murmured, not exactly sure what was happening. Was it morning? Was I sleeping? What exactly was going on?

"Morning, afternoon, night even. I'm not exactly sure. But at least you're awake. How do you feel?"

"Good. Really good. But what'd I miss? Where are we?" I asked, looking curiously around the room. It was bright with no direct source of light and no windows or doors, except for one that lead to a bathroom, I suspected, from the tub peeking around the edge.

"Where are we?" Kish repeated, helping me climb out of the metal bed. My legs barely supported my weight and it took Kish's arm wrapped around my waist to keep me up. We took several steps, most of which involved me stumbling like a newborn calf, toward a bed set against a wall and I fell down upon it with a grateful sigh of relief. I pulled my legs up toward me and began the long, painful yet fabulous process of stretching.

Kish stared down at me as I pushed myself down into a Butterfly sit and stretched my back. A soft groan escaped my lips as a mixture of pain and relief went through my body. Springing up into a sitting position, I twisted my back sharply first in one direction then the other. I met his eyes with my own before saying, "Yes. That's what I asked. Care to answer?"

"Alone." He said evasively, sitting down next to me on the bed.

I had one leg stretched out and was in the process of trying to get my forehead to touch my knee. "Very good. Now, how about an exact location?"

He was silent for a moment as I spun about and repeated the process on my other leg. "We are specifically nowhere. In a world where there is no here or there other than the one we are in now. Is that vague enough for you?"

"I don't know. It could use a little more manipulation of words with a fresh side of sarcasm. Always makes the dish more unpleasant." I spread my legs in a wide split and slowly brought my elbows down, keeping my back straight. Another moan of painful delight slipped through.

The bed shifted as Kish moved behind me, and before I could ask what he was up to, warm hands gently spread across my lower back and pressed down, pushing me closer to the sheets. A hiss of pain from me stopped the pressure. "No no! Keep going, ignore my body. Feels good."

The pressure returned and inch by inch, tight muscles loosened and I was soon able to rest comfortably on my stomach. Reaching back, I swatted his hands away and pulled myself back up into a crossed-leg sitting position so I was face to face with Kish.

His features were a mask of boredom but his eyes were sharp as I shifted before him. He watched me with an intensity that I only just understood. With wonder, scrutiny…and lust. "What's going on, Kish. I know you're being prude about our location, but why are we here? What have I missed? All I remember was fighting Eclaire, talking to Ryou and then a mix of boiling heat and chilling cold." The images played before my eyes like a slide show: Eclaire's final words, waking to darkness, the struggle up the stairs, ending with my last conscious words with Ryou. But what had happened with Ryou? Why was I here with Kish and not with him?

"You didn't miss much. You have been resting, healing, become a whole creature again. That machine," He pointed toward the metal I had awoken in, "has not only fixed up the fever you developed, but your DNA has also been regulated."

"Regulated?" I interrupted, returning my gaze to Kish.

He reached out and took my hand in his, turning it over and focusing his gaze on it. He fell silent as he traced every line and pad of my hand with his eyes before he touched me palm with a gentle finger tip. His touch tickled so I tried to pull my hand away, but he held fast, continuing to follow the maze of indents that made up my life lines.

The slow pattern he traced, accompanied with the tickling touch of his fingers, lulled me into a soft, tranquil daze.

I looked up into his eyes and saw, not a glowing pair of golden globes, but two liquid pools of blue. With a start, I pulled my hand from his grip and held it against my chest, trying to rub away the lingering feeling of his touch. What was happening?

"So I'm all better? Nothing else I need to worry about?" I asked quickly, braving a glance back into his eyes.

"Yes, you're all better. And worry? That word doesn't even exist for us anymore." He moved closer on the bed and it took all of my will to stay in place. "We are finally in our own world, where there are no responsibilities, no pain, no worry. You don't have to fight, you don't have to go to remedial school, you don't have to work. Everything you could ever want is literally just a thought away." He held his hand out in front of him, toward me, and for a moment I was scared he wanted to take my hand again but before he could a swirl of tiny color began to appear and from it materialized a black-striped white lily. His grip shifted the flower and with gentle fingers he placed the flower behind my ear.

His fingers lingered on my cheek, tracing my jaw line and cheekbone. I closed my eyes, trying to block out his touch and imagine Ryou. It was the only thing I could do. I needed to get out of here and return to the human world. I couldn't be distracted by this tempting world Kish dangled from a string before me.

Slowly, I lifted my hand and took Kish's hand away from my cheek. I opened my eyes and focused them on his, keeping his gaze steady with mine. "Kish," I said softly, gently. He needed to understand this. "Kish, I can't stay here with you."

His gaze hardened but he switched his grip in my hand so he held mine, not the other way round. "Yes, yes you can! That's why this place exists: so we can peacefully be together. No more interruptions, no more useless fighting, no more second guessing. I can make you the happiest girl in the world, Shokora, and all that I ask for in return in your heart."

"That's the problem Kish," I said in barely more than a whisper, it was the only sound I could get past my heart-logged throat. "I don't have a heart to give. It's already been promised to another."

His eyes went flat when I finished. His voice was chillingly monotone when he said, "You gave it to that human, didn't you?"

I couldn't say anything, just nod.

He didn't say anything either, just looked away. But his grip on my hand was unconsciously tightening at a steady rate. When my hand started to hurt I tried pulling away, but his grip stayed strong and continued to squeeze. My hand was really starting to hurt now so I tried prying his fingers off my hand with my free hand. But his fingers were hard as steel and I couldn't get a grip. "Kish, please let go." I asked, a strain in my voice as the pain started to throb. He didn't respond at all, just stared off to the side. "Kish, Kish please, let go." My voice whined as desperation for him to release my hand took over my mind. My bones creaked from the pressure he applied and I could see my fingertips turning a dull purple. "Kish! Kish, you're Hurting me! Stop It!" I yelled, trying unsuccessfully to pull my hand from his grip.

His eyes locked with mine and I froze. His eyes were brighter than ever against his pale skin with a silent fury burning brighter than any lamp light. He tugged on my hand, pulling me closer to him. I fell forward, the motion edgy and hard. He roughly took my chin into his hand and forced me to look up at his face. "So, you've given away the only thing I have ever desired? Fine, I'll just take the next best thing," He shifted and I fell onto my back as he moved to hover just above me, "I'll be taking your body as my payment instead."

Before his words could fully comprehend in my head, he had both of my wrists firmly gripped in one of his, rapidly cutting off the circulation of my one good hand and turning both numb of feeling. His eyes glowed hard as golden ice but one emotion was discernible through their cold gleam: Lust.

His free hand tugged at the bottom of the loose T-shirt I was wearing. I only had a chance to squeak a sound of protest before the top disappeared in a puff of colorful dust particles that shrunk and faded away at a fast rate.

I only just breathed a sigh of relief that a tank top lay under the shirt before his fingers started to toy with its edge. "Kish, please. Not like this." I pleaded, trying to pull my wrists from his grip. "You know as much as I do that we both will only come to regret this. I'm sorry, but if I could have changed anything-"

"Changed?" He asked coyly, toying with my emotions as he toyed with the skin just under the edge of the undershirt. "You're talking about change now? Honey, the time for change is long past due. Now, now you are all mine." I flinched as the undershirt burst into rainbow particles and the cool air that coursed through the room hit my skin.

I lay under him, exposed in only a white bra and a pair of shorts. His fingers traced a path from my stomach up to the edge of my bra. I tried pulling away from his touch, gooseflesh breaking out all over.

But it just seemed to amuse him as he lowered his head to place a kiss against my collarbone. A shiver dance across my spine and I couldn't stop the whimper of fear that fled my lips. "Kish," I groaned as he traced a line just under my bra. "No more. Stop!" I begged.

"Oh no, Babe," He moaned against my skin. "We've only just begun."


	51. Chapter 51

-Warning, I guess. This chapter gets a little…intense. So, when you get to it if you have to, stop reading and message me. I'll send a clean version to you 3-

"And are you sure it's going to work? Give me a percentage of success." Ryou asked, bent over Keiichiro's chair as he typed numbers and codes that would give him the answer to their dilemma.

"I told you already." Keiichiro mumbled with a frustrated sigh, eyes never leaving the screens before him. "No, I'm not sure it's going to work. But you said that I had to hurry because there's not much time left. And for a success rate, 30%. It's one thing to enter an already made portal that the aliens use and a whole other to create on that will let you into another dimension."

"Alright." Ichigo said, nodding once to herself. "I'll leave immediately, get her now if the chance of success isn't going to increase?"

"I could maybe raise it by 10% if I was given another day." He replied hesitantly.

Ichigo just shook her head. "It's been a long week. I worry about her. I'll leave now and take the chances."

"No." Ryou said suddenly, drawing the attention of the other two with the hard bit in his words. "No, you're not going anywhere. I'm not going to let you risk yourself on a chance. We need you. The world needs you."

"Ryou," Ichigo started to argue. He may be her boss but this was Shokora that he was talking about. She needed someone to rescue her and as the Leader of the Mew's, it was her responsibility.

"I said no, Ichigo." He said firmly, surprising Keiichiro with his harshness. "You're not going anywhere. I am."

Keiichiro turned in his seat to give Ryou a startled stare. "Ryou, the odds are even less in your favor. The percentage I gave was for her altered, stronger body, not your human one."

"I don't care. I'm not risking one of my Mew's over this."

With a hard sigh, Keiichiro swiveled back to his computer and began typing in something else. "Fine. You want to risk yourself, go ahead. But you have to wait an hour, at least. There are some very important changes I have to make."

Ryou nodded and stepped away, crossing his arms across his chest and watching as Keiichiro did his thing.

-Blip!-

I breathed shallow gasps of air as Kish continued his traveling of my body with his hands and lips, painfully burning everywhere he touched. Another whimper ground itself past my bitten lip as his lips pressed against one of the more sensitive spots on my body.

I tried to detach myself from the situation I was in, squeezing my eyes shut and trying to go numb to his probing touch, but every time I tried or came close he would do something that attacked my senses and brought me back to the situation.

Like now.

His fingers trailed over the top of my Bra, sending an electric shock through my stomach. My breathing sped up even faster as he teased me by slipping his fingers under the thin cloth.

"Kish, please." I gasped again, the words become a mantra from their repetition. "I don't want this."

"But I need this, so stop fighting it. I know you're body is loving the attention." His hand tightened on my breast and my back arched up as another electric shot raced along my nerves.

"No." I gasped weakly, feeling a tear trail down my cheek. "Kish, no more. I can't t-take this anymore."

He shhed me softly, rising up for a moment. A flutter of hope brushed like a butterfly's wing against the inside of my stomach for a brief second. But it died away as the click of metal sounded above my head. Kish pulled away, eyes focused on me, drinking me in in a way that sent another shiver of fear dancing along my spine.

I could see both of his hands hanging down by his side and made a tug at my numb wrists. The jangle of metal pulled my attention temporarily away from Kish and I glanced back at where my wrists were bound, no longer by Kish's hand but a pair of manacles held down by a chain.

Kish brought my attention back to him with a gentle hand guiding my head toward him. I pulled back as far as I could from his face that was only inches from mine. His eyes shifted from their hold on my eyes to one of the tears that made a steady trail down my cheek. He wiped it away and returned his gaze to lock me in. "Don't worry. You'll learn to love me. In time." He flashed me a smile that told of his utmost confidence in what he said, and that told me everything.

He was crazy.

And I was at his mercy.

I tugged again at the chains holding me down and, when his attention turned away from me, I lifted one leg up and kicked him in the chest. He stumbled back, falling off the edge of the bed and landing on the floor with a huff of air. I had only a moment to appreciate it before he rose up from the bed, fury now dancing with the flames of hunger in his eyes.

"Bad idea." He said in a low voice. I ground my teeth together and sent him a glare that I knew held all of my frustration, one that bypassed the tears easily. He only smirked and waved a hand at me.

Nothing happened for a moment but slowly, I didn't feel the fabric of my Bra as well as I should have. I shifted to look down and watched in horror as the cloth fell apart in small particles and drifted away; leaving me more exposed than I ever have.

I scrambled to my knees, turning my bare back to him in an attempt to hide myself. I awkwardly covered my chest with my bound arms while examining my binding. The metal cuffs were attached together so that it was two cylinders just big enough to hold my wrists. A couple good tugs proved that slipping out of them would be all but impossible with my hands still attacked.

A hot hand was placed against my skin and I hissed, arching my back away from the touch. He came closer anyway, bracing his knees on either side of my hips as he ran his hands along my shoulder blades. "Just relax," He whispered in my ear. "I'll make you feel amazing in no time at all."

"Don't touch me!" I hissed, jerking away from him. I was stopped, though, as the chains came up short. The metal cut into my skin, but ignored it as I dodged to the other side, leaving the bed completely. Again I was stopped by a clang of metal as I was drawn up just short of a few inches from the bed, but at least there was a space between us. "I swear if you touch me again, I will rip off your jewels, buddy." I warned through clenched teeth.

"You're not in a position to be threatening me, girl." Kish said with a smirk.

"I'm better off on my feet than on that bed." I threw back.

"Not anymore you aren't." He waved his hand at me again and the rattle of chains was my only warning before I was yanked up off my feet and dumped unceremoniously on the bed again. The chains didn't stop though and again I was pulled but up, stretching my arms high above my head and pulling a strain on my back. I tried standing up on the bed but that whisked away suddenly from under me. My feet landed hard on the floor and I had only a second to catch my balance so I wasn't holding my weight up with my shoulders.

"How's that for a compromise? You get to be on your feet and I get you." Kish purred, stalking a wide circle around me.

I growled and pulled myself up with the chain, pushed off the wall behind me and swung with a kick aimed for his head. He dodged and I swung back, ready for another push off.

"Stop that!" He said, an amused smile on his lips. A separate sound of metal came to my ears and I was forced out of my swing as two new chains bound themselves around my ankles. They pulled my down to the floor and I was stationary, barely able to move from the taut hold on my feet and the pull of the manacles around my wrist.

I fought anyway, trying to pull down the chains above my head and pull my feet from their holds on the floor, the whole time glaring daggers at Kish.

He just watched, that irritating smile dancing across his lips. Slowly he moved forward, like a tiger approaching its prey. I bared my teeth and made a snap at his fingers as he reached out to touch me. He just laughed and grabbed under my chin, fingers spread out along my cheek and forcing me to bare my neck for him. I growled in frustration as his face came closer to my body until his lips placed a burning kiss against my neck. I tried jerking out of his grasp again but he held firm as his lips travelled lower and lower.

"Don't touch me, stop it!" I hissed through my teeth, but to my horror I could hear the weakness in my own voice.

And if I heard it, he definitely did. "Just stop fighting me. It will all turn out for the best in the end-"

A flash of light struck through the room before he could finish, causing him to pull away from me. I sighed to myself in my head, watching with my breath held to see what would appear from the light.

The light dropped away suddenly, leaving me blinking to clear the spots. I could just see a pair of sneakers and the pant legs of jeans and, as the spots cleared, I made out a sword sheath bound around a lean frame, a white t-shirt and-

"Ryou." I breathed, the air I had been holding rushing from my lungs in one great rush.

His eyes found mine and, just for a second, I wasn't tied up. I wasn't almost nude for all to see. I wasn't at the mercy of the mad man in front of me. Just for a second, I was back at the café, staring into his sleepy eyes as he pulled my closer to him with a morning sigh of pure happiness. I was safe.

"What are you doing here?" Kish asked, his attempt at a light tone ruined by the raw frustration that seeped past his lips. Our eyes broke apart as he focused in on the alien between us. "You shouldn't have been able to come here, let alone know it existed."

"You're joking, right? You take my Mew away with only a stupid note let to explain yourself and, once you're gone, a sudden surge of energy materializes over the ocean? Like we could never have noticed that?" Ryou scoffed, a humorless smile stretching his lips. But his smile dropped away as he really looked back at me. Instead, his lips curled down in an angry snarl.

"Oh, you don't like what you see?" Kish asked, eyes flashing as he stepped to the side, tracing a hand across my stomach. "Tell me, Man to Man, that you wish you couldn't do the same? That you wouldn't trade places with me right now?"

"Man to Man? Yes, I would love to have her all to myself, all the time." I felt something crack inside, though whether it was a bone shifting or my heart I don't know. "But, it's not a matter of just what I want. Now, Man to Man, do you think she really wants to be here?"

Kish, hovering over me at my side, just shrugged and tilted his head to the side as he traced shapes on my stomach. But I could feel the clench of muscles ripple as he took offense to Ryou's jib. "Right now, I don't think she even knows what she wants, thanks to your intervening and messing with her mind."

"Actually," I piped in, drawing the hostile gazes to me, "Right now, I wouldn't mind being let down and given a shirt or something."

Kish ignored me, but he raised his hand higher with his tracing until his fingers just brushing my breast, silencing me immediately.

"Shokora, do you want to stay here, with him?" Ryou asked me, eyes hard and unreadable, even to me.

I was about to say no, but Kish gripped my face in his hand, making it so I couldn't talk or move my head. "Stop. Confusing. Her." He ground out through his teeth.

"Let her answer." Ryou demanded, eyes never leaving mine. I conveyed to him as best I could, letting the sadness and fear past my mask of anger, and I knew he understood; his eyes softened just a bit and his lip twitched in just a hint of a smile.

"So, what will it take to convince you that she belongs with me?" Ryou asked, taking a step closer.

"I suppose you just taking your own life wouldn't be possible?" Kish mussed, pouting his lip innocently.

"If I knew that you would hold up your end of the bargain, I would. But, chances are that you wouldn't."

Kish shrugged. "Truth enough." He paused for a thought, placing his lips against my shoulder. "Fine, how about this-" But the rest of the words were lost as a glass wall was thrown up, caging me in as the two talked in silent words. There was some nodding and head shakes of disapproval, but soon they seemed to come to an agreement.

Both paced off a good ten feet and turned back toward each other. They nodded and, to my horror, rushed at each other with weapons drawn.

Oh god.


	52. Chapter 52

"Stop! Don't do this! Stop it! Let Me Out!' I screamed, throat straining to produce a noise that would leave my sound proof barrier. This couldn't be happening. Not like this. Not right now. Not ever!

I watched as they clashed time after time, their deadly dance going from move to move with a practiced ease. But I could see the strain, the pain, the sweat and cruel smiles of victory. Kish's hands whipped like lightening through the air as Ryou maneuvered around, slipping in and out of his range to block or try an attack of his own. I growled in anger as I saw a bloom of red shower up from Ryou's arm.

The two stopped suddenly, a mutual rest, and began talking. Watching their lips, a trick I had picked up long ago, I listened in on the conversation.

'You're too slow, human. You won't beat me with that shaft of metal if you don't start moving faster.' Kish smiled and gave an amused chuckle.

'Don't try and drag my attention away from the fact that all you've been doing is throwing your arms about, trying to get a hit in. You may have a slight advantage but you're not using it well.'

Kish's smile dropped away, replaced by a baring of his teeth. 'You won't be saying that soon when I cut your heart out and rip it apart.'

Ryou shook his head sadly and looked back up at Kish with…pity? 'Kish, why are you doing this? Why can't you just accept that Shokora hasn't chosen you?'

'Because She Has!' Kish yelled, face turning an angry red. 'You're no better than me. She's just confused by it all. She's a woman. They don't ever know what they want, what's good for them. If you would just leave us alone, she would easily come to me.' He turned away to give me a self satisfied smile. 'She would be putty in my hands in no time.'

I growled again and lashed at my bounds, yelling insults and curses through the glass that, even though he couldn't hear me, I knew he had a pretty good idea of what I was saying.

'-but it doesn't look like she's very interested in staying with you. Or becoming putty anytime soon.' Ryou finished, silencing me as I focused on his words. His brows scrunched together as he watched my shift of attention. His eyes flashed toward Kish, who was slowly stalking toward my prison, before focusing on me again. 'Can you understand me?' He mouthed, over exaggerating his words.

I nodded slowly, watching Kish for a moment as he placed a hand against my prison, trying to catch my eye. I flicked my head away, allowing my hair to fall between us but keeping me open to watch Ryou. 'I'm gonna get you free.' He mouthed, resolve hard in his eyes.

Ryou looked away from me, focusing with dark anger on Kish. Confused, I turned back toward Kish. His eyes were hard as well, glaring at me even as his hand rested softly on the glass. 'And you would do anything to keep her safe, right? Make sure no pain came to her in any form?'

"What are you getting at?" Ryou demanded, his voice projecting into my cell with an ease that surprised me after the silence.

"Am I right, you love her?" Kish asked, an evil smirk on his lips that he showed only to me.

"Yes, I do. And I would do anything to keep her safe." Ryou said, eyes flicking toward mine for just a second.

"Then surrender." Kish said airily, fingers stroking the glass.

"I would never-"

A true electric current connected with my body, a searing flash of pain that boiled every nerve in my body. My mind blanked as lights danced brightly across my eyes. As fast as it started, it ended, leaving me heaving for breathe as I heard the faint sound of sizzling. A buzz started in my ears that didn't drown out Ryou's yells.

"Let her out, dammit! Stop this now!" Ryou roared, followed by a clash of metal.

Kish just laughed and said, "I wouldn't do that if I were you."

The pain started again, more intense that before only this time I could hear my screams of pain over the crackling that zipped through my body.

"ALRIGHT!" Ryou shouted above it all, cutting off the lightening immediately. I gasped for air, sobbing. Everything hurt: my toes, my ears, my hair. All of it, one throbbing pulse of pain that beat over and over. "Alright." Ryou said, the pain in his voice breaking past the buzz again. "I give. Just stop hurting her."

"Drop your weapon," Kish said, victory ringing in his voice. The clank of the sword falling to the ground filled the silence in the room, minus the static in my head. "Kneel. The only way she gets away unhurt is if I take you life."

No. Not that. I don't want it.

"Fine. You win. Just, please let her go." Ryou begged, his knees hitting the ground with a hard thunk.

"That's not going to happen. She stays here with me, where she will forever be happy. It's what she wants."

No, I don't. I don't want that. I don't want any of this.

"Say good-bye, human. Be glad knowing your life is lost for love, though, on her, it was a waste." Kish laughed and I heard him take a breath in, that prepping intake to exhort a force: Killing my Ryou.

I don't want this! I don't want any of this! I Want Out!

A force broke around me, something tangible that hadn't been there before. It was a power that I had access to. A strong one that held an infinite amount of possibilities.

And it bent itself to my will.

Seizing this force inside me, I directed it around me with one command: Out.

My Prison exploded in one crash of hairline crack, blocking out my view for a second before falling down to the ground in a cloud of particles.

Release was my next command and the chains bound around my limbs disappeared in a soft hush of dust. I stumbled forward without the support of the chains and landed hard on my side, body refusing to listen. I did shift my head, though, watching as Kish kicked Ryou hard in the side and stalk toward me. He gripped my arm and forced me up onto my feet, even as I stumbled and almost fell again. I hit him as hard as I could with my free arm, even though the blows were weak from my numb wrist.

With a grimace, he threw my down toward the ground again, only to be caught by a bed that wasn't there a second ago. I rolled forward though and stumbled, my feet leading me toward Ryou who was bent over, cradling his ribs. Kish grabbed my shoulders, stopping my movement, and put his body between me and Ryou. "Stop this now." He ordered, fingers stiff and digging into my skin.

"No, you stop!" I shot back, pushing him away with my little strength. "Stop trying to control me! Stop thinking you know what's best for me! And Stop Touching Me!" I shot my knee up and hit him hard in the groin.

He fell away, giving me a clear path toward Ryou. I only just saw Kish reach his hand out to grasp my ankle and managed to dodge out of the way before he grabbed on. "Freeze." I said, using a surge of that energy to enforce my command.

A ripple went through him before he stopped moving, eyes fixed on mine until I moved out of the way.

I bent down next to my Ryou, placing a hand on his back. He was trembling under my touch, a sure sign that he was in pain. "Hey." I whispered, pushing the hair away from his sweat chilled forehead. "Hold on, I'll get us out of here."

"Shokora," He groaned, hand grasping out for mine. I took his hand immediately, a flow of joy to be near him almost crashing over my fear for his injury. Shaking, his hand pulled mine closer until he placed a dry kiss against the back of it. "I finally have you back. At last, I-"

A growl ripped through his words and fingernails bit into my skin, pulling me back and away from Ryou. "You are Mine." Kish hissed into my ear, shifted his grip on me so he had an arm free. "No one will touch you accept me. Ever." He summoned one of his weapons forth and threw it, the tip going straight for Ryou's exposed throat. With a cry, I built a shield around Ryou that just deflected Kish's weapon.

Kish snarled and spun me around so that we were face to face. "I did all of this for you. Everything! I abandoned my people, rejected my brethren, gave up my life so I could be with you. Why do you keep fighting me?"

"Because you aren't who you say you are! You never have been! One minute you're sweet and caring, the next you're hurting me, abusing my body, or attacking the ones I love. So why don't you stop shoving your feelings onto me and just accept the fact that I Don't Want You!" I screamed the last part, turning violently under his grip to get free.

Yet his fingers tightened and he pulled me closer. "Do I have to break you, little horse?" He asked in my face, his features a cold blank slate. "I would think after all of this time you would consent to being mine, yet I still have to fight for dominance." He spun me around again so that my back was pressed tight up against his chest, arms secured down at my sides with one of his wrapped around my torso. "I guess I'll have to just take you for myself, won't I?"

I didn't understand his psychotic rambling until I felt the fingers of his free hand test the edge of my shorts. I dropped my knees out from under me, trying to get free from him at once, but he held on, his arm around my torso tightening until I could barely breathe and his fingers slipping farther into my shorts.

With a whimper, I thought through a thousand plans that could get me out of his grip. When I decided on one, not seconds after he showed his true motives, I began forming a second skin around me, something starting off so thin that it almost didn't exist. But I hardened it and stretched it out into a sphere, forcing Kish away. He gave an angry yell and tried to push his hand back through my Barrier. He didn't have time, though, as it suddenly shot out, expanding away with the speed of a bullet.

It hit him hard, throwing him away and against a wall with an echoing impact.

He was only stunned for a moment, so I ran toward Ryou, wrapped my arms around him and murmured, "Hold on," into his ear before phasing us out of the room. The room fought back, trying to keep us trapped in. But it was a battle of wills and, with a yell of anger, it broke.

We landed hard, the two of us falling apart as we paused a moment after everything; Ryou probably because the impact hurt his possibly broken ribs, me because my stomach was churning, and unless I was careful I would lose whatever was in my stomach.

Well, I wasn't careful enough. I shot up, running straight for the open window and I lost all control. Fortunately, my stomach was empty after being in that healing pod for days. Unfortunately, that meant that my stomach was pushing up acid that burned my throat, nose and mouth.

I was spitting up the last of it all when a cold hand pressed against my back. I tensed and swung around, practically hanging out the window as I looked behind me, eyes wild as I growled at…Keiichiro. He backed away, confusion blending into his face with fear. I let out a tight breath and climbed back into the room. "Shokora, are you-?" He tried.

"Fine. Fine for now. But…Ryou." Pain straining my words as I pushed past Keiichiro and knelt beside my love. He was breathing shallowly, but it looked like he was unconscious. Pain free for just a moment. "He got hit, hard, in the ribs. I think some might be broken, fractured at least."

"Right. We need to get him on the bed, now." He shifted his gaze from Ryou up to me and I looked up just in time to catch Keiichiro swiftly turning away, and to my surprise a staining blush bloomed up on his cheeks. "And, um, you might want to acquire a shirt."

I grumbled some choice words but helped Keiichiro lift Ryou up onto the bed. I watched out of the corner of my eye as Keiichiro cut Ryou's shirt off and revealed a blooming bruise that was growing darker by the second. I quickly slipped a t-shirt on and returned to his side. If anything, I knew that this would be a very long night.

But we we're home.


	53. Chapter 53

"But you need to eat! Or at least step away for one second and take a shower or something. But you have to step away." Ichigo admonished, fists propped on her hips in aggravation.

"And, like I said, the last time we were apart something very bad happened. I almost didn't make it back. He barely made it out with his life. Now hush and go away before I make you leave. He needs his rest." I resettled back onto the floor, legs curled up under me while I rested my head against the mattress.

"No. I'm not leaving this room until you do. It's been two days, Shokora, and the only time I've seen you leave was to use the bathroom. Add that to the fact that you have barely touches anything I have made you isn't going to help either of you in the long run." She sighed heavily and ran a hand through her hair. "Do you want me to have someone wait up here with him while you step out?"

I shifted again, biting my lip as I looked down at the sleeping Ryou. He wouldn't notice if I was gone for only a few minutes and something to eat sounded very tempting at this point. But what if he woke up and needed me here, what if he had another nightmare, what if Kish returned to finish what he started?

I bit my lip and looked back at Ichigo. "Half an hour. Then I'm coming straight back."

She smiled, a relieved crinkle creasing her eyes. "That's all I ask." She left the room for a moment and returned with a demure Lettuce. "I'll come and find you if he needs anything that I can't help with." She promised, flashing a rare smile that lit up her face like nothing else could. Yes, she would keep that promise.

But. "No, don't come find me. Stay by his side and yell down for me. I won't be far."

"Come along, Mother Bird. Let the baby chick be for a moment." Ichigo murmured as she dragged a reluctant friend from the room and down the stairs. My legs cramped up immediately as we descended, but that was easy to ignore compared to the clenching of my stomach. "Now," Ichigo continued, "We can either go out for lunch-"

"I'm not leaving." I shot out quickly.

"Or, we can make something here." She reasoned, leaning up against the counter with a look of contemplation fusing her eyebrows together.

I looked about the room, thinking what exactly my stomach wanted right now. Something sweet but good for you, would include apples and cream, plus…oats! "Oatmeal." I said aloud, smiling to myself for the first time in, well, days. "Apple and Cinnamon Oatmeal, with a good bit of brown sugar."

Ichigo's face lit up as well. "Great! I'll start making it no-"

"Or maybe I will, and you…relax?" I suggested, picturing the burnt mess that would ensue if Ichigo was put in charge of cooking.

"No. You're the one who's supposed to be relaxing, not me. Besides, what could go wrong?" She pushed me up against the counter and, reluctantly, I perched myself on top. I wasn't worried so much about if Ichigo could do I or not, she definitely could, but the quality… I feared for my taste buds.

Ichigo started pulling out everything that she thought she would need: Oats, water, apples, cinnamon and sugar. I tried not to cringe as she started to cut up the apples, several times only barely missing her own fingers with the knife. Then she put a pot of water on the stove to boil. I hoped she would know that the water was for the apples, to soften them up, but no. Instead, she measured out a lot more oats than was necessary for two people and set it next to the water. She turned back for the cinnamon and was reaching for it when I finally jumped off the counter and grabbed her wrist before her fingers wrapped around the container.

"You want me to relax, right?" She nodded. "Then, please, sit down and let me do this. I'm having a panic attack every time you touch something."

She frowned slightly, but a blush started to creep over her skin. "You're supposed to be resting, though." She argued, the words coming out in a reluctant mumble.

"I am. You're here to lower my blood pressure and cooking is one of the most natural and relaxing thing I have ever done. So sit back and I'll show you how to make Oatmeal from scratch." She leaned reluctantly against the counter as I replaced the water with milk, re-cut the apples so they were more bite sized, and changed the amount of Oats that she had already poured out. If I was cooking, I might as well make enough for everyone.

"So, how have things been around here, I guess?" I asked once the apples were boiling and the milk was heating up slowly on the stove top.

She shrugged, her posture finally relaxing as I took control. "About the same. I work too much, Mint works too little, we lose dishes by the dozen between Lettuce and Pudding, and Zakuro works very scarcely. Keiichiro only comes out of the basement to cook and check up on Ryou. And-"

"How about you and Masaya?" I asked, genuinely curious. I knew there was something platonic going on between them, but Ichigo never really went into details about it. Actually, I barely even knew the guy.

The blush returned in full force to her face as she slipped a strand of hair behind her ear. "Well, I've been a little busy these past few days, so we haven't really had much of a chance to talk recently. But, we email each other a lot, especially at night. I've actually been staying up late a lot as we talk more and more. Like, last night, we were up till two talking, and the only reason we signed off was because I had to work today and he has some volunteer work he has to do. Something with the school- Hey!" She broke off suddenly, eyes focusing in sharply on me. "School! Shoot, I completely forgot." She mumbled, smacking her forehead several times with the palm of her hand.

"Forgot what?" I asked, turning my back to her for just a second to check on the apples and the milk. The apples were done so I quickly drained the water from the pot and put them aside in a ceramic bowl. The milk was coming to a gentle simmer, so I slowly added the oats in, stirring them so they absorbed the milk evenly. "Ichigo, forgot what-" I turned back but she was gone, the door to the café swinging slightly on its hinges. I chuckled and returned to stirring in the oats, knowing she would return any second now with whatever she was so hyped up about.

Sure enough, as I was adding in the apple pieces, cinnamon and brown sugar, the kitchen door swung open to allow Ichigo and a rather large pile of books in her arms. She stumbled in and dropped the pile rather loudly onto the island in the middle of the room. She straightened up the pile so that it wasn't in danger of collapsing into a mess of papers on the floor and turned to me with a rather distressing look on her face.

"I know that you've been away, fighting aliens, trying to stay alive, healing and escaping from certain death, but we couldn't tell the school that. We, umm, told them that you have a really bad sinus infection that's got you too weak to get out of bed. So they've been sending your homework home with me for the past few days and it's kind of been adding up as the days go by." She smiled timidly, patting the pile of work under her hand. "This is all due back when you return to school. But you might want to make it soon. Keiichiro has been fighting with the school because they want a doctor's evaluation to make sure you're not skipping or anything. I can help you, of course. And Lettuce. But," She eyed the pile warily, "It's a lot of work."

I groaned and turned away from the pile of hate. "Ah yes. Dreaded school. You'd think it would have stopped due to all of the world saving deeds I've been performing but, no, school must go on." I sighed heavily, stirring the thickening Oatmeal at a slower pace. Cutting the heat, I stepped away to grab four bowls and added generous heaps of sticky Oats to each one. "I will deal with it later. For now, let's go back upstairs and eat. Hey, maybe we can plot ways to make a mind erasing laser and convince the school that I was there all along and that I did all of my work and tests!" I nodded fiercely, plans on how to make it possible already running through my head. "Step one, convince Keiichiro that it is necessary. Step two, make sure he builds it. And step three, use it!"

Ichigo entered the room ahead of me and situated herself on the floor, since the only chair was being used by Lettuce. I carefully handed two of the bowls to the other girls, making sure not to spill any of its steaming content, before slowly lowering myself onto the bed. Ryou opened his eyes slowly, focusing on me with tired eyes.

I tipped one of the bowls toward him, showing the warm contents before placing one on his bedside table. "Made some breakfast." I whispered to him, watching encouragingly as he pulled himself up into a sitting position. I didn't dare help, remembering what it had first been like after the accident, when everyone wanted to do things for me rather than allowing me to do it by myself. It had been a very frustrating time as I tried to convince them that I could take care of myself with simple tasks like getting into my wheelchair or, like with Ryou, sitting up to eat.

"I think it might actually count more toward an early lunch at this time of day." Lettuce said, before taking a spoon of the oatmeal into her mouth. Her eyes lit up as the taste hit her senses full blast.

"Well, whatever meal it counts for, it's good." Ichigo added, already going for a fourth spoon.

I laughed, taking a small scoop on the spoon in my hand and blowing gently on it. When the steam wasn't so intense, I turned to Ryou and, with a mischievous smile of my own, brought it up to his mouth for him. "Say Ahh." I intoned, unable to hold back my mirth as he made a 'What do you think you're up to' face. But, in good humor, he bit down on the metal and took the oatmeal and spoon from my hand.

Like with lettuce, his eyes widened by the flavor shock administered. He took the spoon out of his mouth and swallowed. "That's amazing! Where'd you come up with this?"

"Well, there is a very good possibility that I pulled it out of my DNA." I joked. Though, it was sort of true. Everything I knew about horses and what they ate was in this one meal: Oats, apples and sugar. All I needed to do was add milk and Bam! I had a breakfast sensation on my hands.

"I think we should open earlier on weekends and offer a breakfast course. Might get more customers in." Ryou thought, taking another scoop out of his bowl that he had taken from me.

Ichigo, scrapping the side of her bowl with her spoon for the remains of the dish, shot a terrified look up at Ryou, then me. "What have you done?" She moaned, face falling in defeat. "You just made him another reason to drag me away from Masaya in my last remaining spare time. And I'm going to lose out on even more sleep," She moaned again, falling sideways onto the floor. Drama Queen.

"There will be no new hours until you have healed, mister. So don't go and make poor Ichigo go gray from your plotting." I reproached, turning away from Ryou to step lightly onto the floor. I made to stand up, but warm fingers circled my wrist before I could push off. Looking back, I leaned closer to Ryou and gave him a quick kiss. "Silly boy, I'm just going to give Keiichiro some as well. Why should we feast while he works?"

He made a face but tugged me back down for another, longer kiss. We broke apart when Ichigo sang, "Ooooooooh!" rather loudly. I rotated my torso to shot her my 'not amuse' face and simply said, "Masaya." Her jaw clicked shut as a blush stained her cheeks.

I pulled my hand away from his grip gently and stood up. "Be right back." I quickly exited before I could be stalled any longer. I danced down the stairs, legs finally loose and willing to cooperate.

The oatmeal was still warm as I scooped a glob into a bowl and brought it down for Keiichiro. As I had guessed, he was working away at his computer, fingers tapping out a rhythm.

"Keiichiro?" I called out tentatively.

He jumped, swiveling around in his chair to face me. "Shokora, what are you doing down here?"

I held up the bowl. "Brought you something to eat."

"You've been cooking?" He accepted the bowl and immediately took a bit from it. But he wasn't really tasting it. Idiot.

"Yes. I've been cooking, walking around, talking." I slumped down into a chair as let out a slow breath. "And truthfully? It feels good. Especially cooking. I felt like I had control over something, that I could decide the fate of sugar or milk or oats. I was in control." I smiled slightly.

Keiichiro nodded, chewing. "Do you want to tell me what really happened when you were with Kish?"

A hot stain spread over my cheeks as the memories I had been trying to repress for the past few days came rushing back. "No. No, I don't . Ever. To you, to the girls, and especially not to Ryou."

Keiichiro shook his head, setting the bowl to the side. "It's not healthy, you know, not talking about bad things that happen to us."

I laughed emotionlessly, closing my eyes against the images dancing around. "Us? There is no us, not with this. What happened was between Kish and me. We will be sorting it out between each other. In a more physical way." I opened my eyes and looked at Keiichiro. "I'm going to make him pay."

"For what?" He asked, leaning forward on his elbows.

I made a face and stood up. "Nice try, Mr. Psychology. I'm not spilling the beans." I took his empty bowl and bent down to place a small kiss on his forehead. "But thanks for caring."

I left the room, lingering just long enough to hear the chair squeak and for keys to resume tapping. The café was silent except for a gentle patting of something outside. Rain. Unable to resist the temptation, I set Keiichiro's bowl down and tip toed to the door. It was silent as I pulled one side open and slipped out just as silently. The rain met my skin with shocking cold. I bit back a giggle and stepped farther out, stretching my arms up toward the sky and tilting my head back.

Rain. Such a simple thing and yet right now I wouldn't give anything but to be here right now. I let the cool water fall on my skin, let it wash away all of the bad things that had happened, had tainted my spirit, he tainted me. I let the rain erode all of the bad thoughts that had lingered in my mind and left behind a pure white canvas that I would make into a brighter future.

The rain picked up, going from a light misting to fat drops that broke out in large splotched all over my clothes and hair. I opened my eyes and focused on the path surrounded by trees just past the hedges surrounding the café. The leaves were green and fat, the rain even heavier but softer.

Biting my lip, I looked back at café doors. I should stay close. I needed to stay close.

But . . . .

I turned away from the café and took off running, the pads of my feet only just making contact with the ground as I flew away. It wasn't for long, but my body needed it.

I was painting the beginning of a path on my canvas.


	54. Chapter 54

Arms pumped back and forth, keeping the body in balance. Lungs filled with filtered air and emptied in large gasps. Legs stretched out and pulled hard back in, biting the ground and propelling the rest of the body forward. Eyes scanned the ground and forewarned of any possible danger. It was a beautiful mix of senses and coordination that allowed the body to move, to fly without leaving the ground.

I allowed myself to go back in time, running away from my present. I was running with Mafin, his panting loud and echoing in my ears along with the sound of my heart pumping blood through veins. Feet padding against the ground along with four other pads. A laugh bubbling up and out as we race around corners, light posts, and other people who smiled or scowled at our merriment. Shaggy, wet fur danced in my peripheral and I turned my head, smiling brightly down at the shining creature that…didn't exist.

I came to a fast stop, skidding several feet forward before coming to a final standstill. Another laugh came up from within but the sound ripped itself out, painfully. The sound rained down around me like the raindrops, only misery covered my skin and not dewy drops.

Salt tears mixed with the rain streaming down my cheeks as days, weeks of pain escaped the bottle that I had jammed my emotions into. They slipped away and out, filling my chest with a chocking force as they all spilled out at once. I hiccupped as they clogged up and flowed freely for a short moment before clogging up again, like water poured from a bottle, sloshing out of the glass.

Breathe came in short gasps around the sobs and I fell to the ground, ignoring the dirt digging into my knees, the mud grounding itself into capri's. I could hear people murmuring from far away, saw glimpses of humans looking pitifully down at me.

But they didn't stop. Didn't offer a hand or to help me up from the ground. They walked by. Noticed the poor sobbing girl on the ground and kept walking. They continued with their day, forgetting about her and living their lives without complicating themselves with the problems of others.

When the bottle emptied but for the last, condensing drops at the bottom, I finally pushed myself up onto my feet and stumbled toward one of the abandoned paths that led through the park. Turning around several corners, I collapsed on to a bench and just relaxed. Taking a deep breath, I ran a hand over my face and sat back. The rain cooled my heated face. My head was pounding a hard rhythm. Air flowed freely through my lungs now and the anxiety that had controlled my mind was finally receding back to where it belonged.

I opened my eyes and focused on the soaked ground in front of me. Two bare feet stood a yard away, toes pointed straight toward me. "Hard day?" A smooth voice asked, causing my headache to pound harder.

"Go away." I managed to croak out of a sore throat, stumbling up onto my feet and stalking unevenly in a different direction. "I don't need any more stress than I already have."

"You need to take a break. Get away from all of this. Wanna go into the city and torture someone? Transfer your pain from you to them?" He asked, chuckling darkly.

I turned back and forced my tired eyes to focus on the nuisance. "Mousse, why don't you go and take a nice long walk off a short pier. Or a cliff. Or a building. Just leave me alone." With that said, I turned and walked toward the café with stronger steps.

He phased in right in front of me, eyes twinkling mischievously. I just kept walking by, intent on getting to the café. Fingers wrapped around my shoulders, pulling me up off my feet. "Can you still hover?" He asked, digging his fingers in hard and lifting me off the ground.

"Oww!" I snarled, twisting in his grip and rising higher than him, out of his reach.

"That's a girl." His smile widened, eyes shining even in the dim light.

The rain fell faster, harder as I returned to the ground and stalked away. I just wanted to get inside and take a nice, hot bubble bath.

"Don't go." Arms wrapped tenderly around my chest, surprising me to stop. Mousse rested his forehead against my shoulder in a weirdly gentle gesture. "I need you. I haven't felt whole without you by my side. I couldn't stand it when Kish was able to have you for those long days. He had planned to keep you away from me forever but you left." He laughed lightly. "You left him, and now I want you to come with me, please." His grip tightened around me, and my breath caught sharp in my throat. What was happening?

"Please come back with me. Come back to me," His breath shuddered out and he whispered softly,

"Eclaire."

"Whoa!" I twisted out of his arms, looking into his dilated eyes closely for a second before dancing away. "Not cool, at all. Eclaire? Did you really just say that?"

He closed his eyes and shook his head back and forth. "Don't be difficult with me, Eclaire. I know you're putting on this act to get into their ranks, but you need to stop it." His eyes opened with a snap. "You need to come back to us. It's time to end this."

"Okay buddy, calm down. Think this through. I am not Eclaire. She is Dead. I, Shokora, killed her. We fought and I won and now I am the only one in my head." I stumbled over the edge that separated the path from the grass and caught myself against a tree. "She's gone, Mousse. She no longer exists."

Mousse laughed again, hysteria dancing in his tone. "You always have been an amazing actress. Now drop it." His voice hardened, eyes remaining dilated but focused straight on me. "You need to come home and join my side. Deep Blue has spoken to me." A worshipful look graced his face, softening the hard lines surrounding his eyes. "It is his wish that we, you and I, at last destroy this world and when we do, we will become his hands. We will usher in an age of prosperity and joy for our people. And we can forever be together." He smiled at me, arms reaching out as if to take me into his embrace.

I pulled my fist back and released the muscles forward, punching him hard. He reeled, falling back several feet before looking at me with astonished eyes. "Stop it, Mousse. Stop it now. I am not Eclaire, okay? She's gone and I'm the only one that remains. What will it take for you to get it through your Thick Skull?"

He massaged his chin, eyes darkening with every second we stared each other down. "Do you feel better now?" He asked, wiping spit from the corner of his mouth.

"Truthfully, yeah. But I would feel even better if you got your sorry ass out of here." I exhaled sharply from my nose, lips twisted into a snarl.

He stretched his jaw and smiled again. "Great. My turn then." And he rushed forward, the glint of glass giving me a second of warning before he went for a hit in the stomach.

I dodged, barely, and rolled to the side, sprung up to my feet and pulled my Mew charm from its hiding place. My lips started to form the words, but I stopped. Could I still transform? What would I look like? Could I control the power that came forth?

Mousse rushed at me again, ready to throw a punch at my legs this time. With no more time to debate, I yelled out, "Mew Shokora Metamorphosis!" Warmth surrounded me in a heavy cloud and I could just hear Mousse's snarl of pain beyond it all. The cloud absorbed into my skin and again I was standing in the park.

Mousse crouched low to the ground a ways off, teeth bared. "Impossible!" He spat, words rumbling with a low growl. "Eclaire, you shouldn't be able to do something like that."

"Exactly!" I yelled, waving my hands at myself. "Eclaire couldn't turn into a Mew because she is the essence of alien DNA. So, really, the only logical explanation for all of this is that I am not Eclaire, but Shokora!"

He snarled and ran at me again, flinging his needles before him. I dodged out of the way and kicked at Mousse's arm. He fell back with the hit and gripped my leg, pulling me toward him with a savage smile. His hand other hand came down hard and fast against my captured leg. Pain seized up my mind as his needle ripped through skin and sank into meaty muscle. I twisted, ignoring the pain for a split second and landed another hard kick, this time against his ribs. He let go and we both staggered away, grasping our injuries. He coughed hard into his hand. I bent down and yanked the needle from my flesh. A yell of pain broke free as the needle clattered to the ground, vanishing before it had settled completely. I shook out my leg and checked everything else.

My costume had changed. No longer was it Cheerleader chic, but more along the lines of Lettuce's, close fitting and accenting many of my female features. The bust was triangular, tapering to a point and growing into another triangle that ran over my shoulder. Those puffed sleeves rested separate on my upper arm. Diamond cut outs traced down my sides, exposing pale skin. The hips fit snug but the bottom flowed out, loose, to mid thigh. My feet were bare but for jazz shoe-like pads that wrapped around the pads of my feet. I hummed to myself, happy with the resulting change.

Displaced air warned me of the incoming attack and I dropped down, watching as three needles sailed over my head, where my heart had been a second ago. "Can't you hold still for one second?" Mousse called, whipping his hand out and sending three more needles my way.

I spun away, turning back to face him as the needles sliced past. "One-one thousand. There, a second. Happy?" I smiled wide, whipping my head to the side to clear my eyes of rain water.

"So why did you do it?" Mousse demanded, stalking forward. "Why did you kill her? What did she ever do to you?" He stopped just out of range for a quick attack.

I barked out a laugh. "Oh, where do I begin?" I held up my fist. "She stole my body." A finger popped up. "Tried to take over my life." Another finger. "Tried to kill me on several occasions." Pop. "Made out with you." Three fingers popped up, adding another hand. "Put me in lingerie and flaunted my body for everyone to see." Two more. "Tried to kill my boyfriend." One more. "Oh, and she successfully killed my Dog." The tenth finger stood up tall. Curiously, I looked down at my open palms. "Huh, would you look at that? I guess I just might have a reason or two to hate her. Hmm."

Mousse shook his head. "You can't blame her for any of that. It was in her nature. She was created to bring destruction and pain to any who came before her path. It was your own doing that caused you so much pain. You could have ended it at any time throughout her existence within you, given yourself up for her immaculate use, and you wouldn't have lost so much. You could have stayed in a land where every wish you ever had could come true." His eyes hardened to cold stones. "But you had to fight. You had to live. Thirteen wasted years of your existence and you couldn't even give her one. You killed her before she had any real chance to live. You had to-"

"I Don't Care!" I shouted, pulling my hair in frustration. "She was cruel and manipulative and She Never Loved You! She was using you!" I gasped for breath, chest laboring as the truth spilled out. "Only using you." I finished, voice choked with emotion.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He snapped, reflexively shaking his hands out.

"Yes, you do Mousse." I groaned, hating my lips for saying the words. "You know just as I do that she only needed a body to feel all of the new senses she had entered into and you were the most receptive. You were the most willing to become her slave. But it wasn't all cold emotions." I added quickly. "She just didn't see you as a person, someone with similar emotions." My throat closed, emotions raw, yet I forced out what he needed to know. "But I can tell you, it wasn't love."

"No!" He snarled, flinging a needle at me. It hit hard in my shoulder and I stumbled back from the force. Pain lanced through the torn flesh but I kept my gaze steady on his. "You're telling lies. You couldn't fake what we had. She couldn't fake her feelings."

"The feelings were there, but they were only aimed at you. Not for you. It was the kind of person she was."

"Stop talking about her as if she's no longer here!" He shouted, throwing another needle that cut the skin surrounding my neck. "You've just imprisoned her in your head! She's trapped and you won't let her out! Give her to me." A sob choked his words.

Warm blood flowed freely as I reached up and drew the needle stuck in my shoulder slowly out. "Do you know what she said to me, as she was dying? She said that she loved life, as if that was an excuse for everything she did. And in a way, it was. She used my body, she used your emotions, she used her powers. She had a limitless imagination of things to do with her new freedom. I can't hate her because in a way she was a part of me, but I can forget about her. Just as you need to. Move on. If anything, leave Earth. Start a new life for yourself somewhere else and forget everything you went through." I couldn't stop the smile that grew on my lips. "In that respect, I envy you."

He scoffed. "Envy me what? Losing the woman I loved? Failing my master? Being able to run away like a coward?"

"I lost my entire family. I failed my friends. And I can't run away. Even if I want to, this job, my destiny, is entwined with my DNA." I cocked my head to the side. "I have learned from my past. Have you?"

He stretched his neck, looking at me with hard eyes again. "You know what? I have learned something. You women use words too much to fight your battles. Be a man, show me how you feel, why I should leave." He held up needles placed between every finger. "Show me, bitch." He challenged.

I held my hands out, accepting the warm weapon that created itself in my hands. Two thin rapiers, with swirling metal tendrils creating cage-like hand guards, flicked up as I changed my stance. "Bring it on, Bastard."

I charged forward while he leaped away, keeping at a distance from my close range attack. His hands whipped out, but I could feel the air pushing around the needles. A rapier whipped up and hit the needles away with a sharp clink. I came into range and gave an extra lunge, forcing the tip of my rapier forward and toward his chest. He phased out just as the tip bit into his flesh and I was left panting.

The rain continued to patter around me, a silent wash that cleaned away the dripping blood from my skin. I could feel everything around me. The rain as it fell, drop by drop, from the heavy clouds. The wind driving the rain in ever changing directions. If I closed my eyes, I would still be able to see everything that was wrapped in droplets.

Which is how I knew to thrust the tip of my rapier in the space that was opening for Mousse. I felt the impact travel up my arm when Mousse formed fully. He stared, open mouthed, right into my eyes. Pain, misunderstanding and fear flashed in his eyes before his body fell hard down to the ground, his feet impacting the ground with a jarring force. Slowly, I pulled the rapier away from Mousse's body, watching as pain ripples through his torso as the thin metal tip withdrew from his heart. I could vaguely see the steam that rose from the blood coating the metal. Red began to flow over his shirt in a dark bloom.

"I'm sorry." I gasped, dropping the offending metal to the ground and stumbling back a step. "Oh god. Oh god, Mousse. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-"

"Heh." His whole body shook from the hard sound. His balance tipped and he fell forward, though his face gave no clue if he felt any pain from the landing. His fingers came up to touch the dark blood that had turned his shirt black. "I saw her."

I swallowed the lump in my throat. "Saw who?" I asked.

"Eclaire." His head lifted up, a smile shining on his face, just like hers had been graced. "In your eyes, I saw her. She was smiling at me." He laughed again, the blood dripping down to soak the ground around him. His eyes were going glassy and his face horribly pale. "She smiled and bid me to come with her. To go with her. Be with her. See? I told you. I told you she wasn't gone." He swayed, putting out a hand to catch his torso. "She's still there. Inside you."

I crouched down and, like I had with Eclaire, helped him down to the ground. "I'm sorry, Mousse. I'm so sorry."

"Do me a favor, though?" He asked, his words just passing from his lips.

"Anything, anything. What can I do?" I leaned down close to hear the words his lips formed but couldn't speak.

"Let her free."

"How?" I asked, not understanding how I could have.

But he was still. I looked down, and could see his chest had stopped moving. Slowly, I closed his eyes and lay his body down on the wet ground. The rain had stopped, leaving me in a silence that not even a bird or car could break. I turned away and began to limp back to the café. Keiichiro needed to know about Mousse's death, plus the others were probably worried sick about where I was. I should have told someone I was leaving. Why didn't I? After everything that's happened lately, how could I be so irresponsible as to go out alone-

The silence broke with a hiss of air and the shriek of pain that escaped past my lips. The ground came up fast when I toppled over, legs having given out under me. Stabs of pain reverberated in my back, but I could feel everything below my hips slowly going numb. I turned back and fear swept through me along with the pain when I spotted Mousse. His hand was extended out toward me, his eyes wide open and lips spread in a mad grin. But a small line of blood was making its way out the corner of his grin and trailing down his cheek.

My heart labored in my chest and skipped a terrifying beat. The Needles. I reached back, grasping for one of the needles to restore my blood flow. But I was losing feeling in my fingers now, in my arms, in my cheeks. I reached farther back and my fingers brushed one of the glass roods. I pinched my finger together around it but it slipped from my grip. A whine of desperation slid from my throat as I reached around again to grasp it. Muscles strained from the stretch but this time I was able to grip it enough to pull it out. Pain flashed through my body again, bringing black spots before my vision this time. But a fraction of the numbness crept away from my fingers.

I twisted around, desperately ignoring the pain, the numbness, the cold of the ground, and instead concentrated on the second needle that had imbedded itself in my shoulder blade. The brush of my fingertips on the glass sent a spasm of pain through my arm and my fingers lost their contact with the needle.

I was so cold. It hurt so badly and I just wanted to stop trying. Was it worth it? Couldn't I just give up and let the cold take over, the numbness to enfold my world and take me away? What did I really have to live for?

Ryou.

A flash of heat burst through me and in a quick motion, I reached back and pulled the second needle out. My arm jerked away, sending the needle flying away, but it was out.

A sudden and fierce wave of exhaustion broke free and I fell hard flat onto the ground. My heart labored to continue beating. I couldn't feel anything now below my waist, not the cold of the ground, the little rocks that littered the path or the water that pooled on the path. I struggled to take in each breath, my chest weighed down by a heavy hand. Black, darker and slimier than anything I had seen before, seeped across my eyes in a tainting path.

And my mind, my mind was dwindling to something very primal. Breath in, breath out. Heart pumping out a slow, irregular beat.

Air in.

Air out.

Air in.

Air out.

Stillness.

Death?


	55. Chapter 55

"What could Shokora and Keiichiro be talking about that it's taking her so long to get back?" Ryou asked, now sitting on the edge of his bed. His foot tapped out an uneven rhythm on the floor.

"Maybe they started talking about the menu again." Ichigo offered, leaning against the wall. "Remember last time they started at it? I don't think they even realized that they had been talking about different pastries for an hour, and they had barely gotten deep into the conversation!"

Lettuce giggled at the over-exaggerated look on Ichigo's face.

"She said she would be right back, though. She may be more of an air head then you sometimes, Ichigo," He made a face back at her sneer, "But she seems pretty fixated on staying close.

Ichigo scoffed. "Oh, don't put this all on her. You can't stand the idea of her being away from you for more than five minutes, either."

"I can't." He admitted. "Every time we have been separated, something bad happens."

Ichigo rolled her head round her shoulders and focused on the stressing man. "Would you like me to go and check to see if she's still alive, Sir Paranoid?"

"I'm going to ignore that comment but yes. Please go and check to see if she's okay." He shooed her out of the room as best he could with one weak arm.

Once the girl rolled out of the room and started down the stairs, Lettuce blurted, "Do you really love her?"

Ryou's brows tapered down to a point. "Ichigo? Yeah, I suppose in an 'I feel responsible for her' way, but-"

"No, not Ichigo." She dismissed with a sharp wave of her hand. "I know you love us Mew's in a special way, but I want to know if you really, Really love Shokora."

Ryou shifted on the bed to face the curious girl fully. "I like to think so. I've never been in love like this, so I wouldn't know. I loved my parents, I love Keiichiro and I love you girls, even when you do something stupid or jack up the plate replacement bill every month. But Shokora, I literally cannot see my life continuing on without her." He ran a hand through his messy hair, smiling faintly. "I can see myself being there during long nights of school, then college, then her family business, offering tea and food, a warm blanket or just a body to hug. If you girls ever defeat Pie and his group permanently, I don't know what I'd do with myself. Yet with her, I can imagine a future.

"And the best part," He said, looking directly into Lettuce's green eyes as his blue ones twinkled happily, "The best part is that she loves me back and wants to be with me and it's one of the most amazing feelings I've ever had."

Lettuce sighed happily. "Oh Ryou, that is one of the most romantic things I've ever hea-"

"She's gone." Ichigo said, standing directly in the doorway, her voice emotionless and cold.

"Gone? What do you mean? She was just here." Lettuce said, a forced, hopeful smile dancing just on her lips.

"She's not anywhere in the café. At all. The Basement, the Kitchen, her room, not even any of the bathrooms." Her voice straining into a panicked whine with each room she mentally relived running through. "She's gone!"

"I'll find her." Ryou said. A sharp stab of pain caused him to hiss as his ribs denied easy movement but he stood up anyway, picking up a large roll of medical gauze and handing it to Lettuce. "Wrap me in this." He ordered and Lettuce complied.

"Oh no." Ichigo warned, standing between him and the door. "You can't go out there. Keiichiro said-"

"I know what he said, Ichigo, I was there. But that doesn't mean I'm going to sit around and do nothing. Never again, not when Shokora's involved." He winced as Lettuce pulled the bandage tight and secure.

Ryou watched as Ichigo opened and closed her mouth several times, until finally she shut her jaw with a determined snap. "Fine." She snipped. "But I'm going ahead of you. Keep a phone near you, I'll have my cell. Whoever finds her first calls the other." And she ran out of the room, no doubt to cover every inch of the surrounding area as fast as she possibly could.

Ryou quickly threw on a shirt, not bothering to button it, slipped into a pair of sneakers and grabbed up his sword from where it rested next to the bed. He stepped carefully down the stairs, leaning heavily on the wall to support himself. Lettuce walked behind him, hands fluttering about helplessly. He stalked through the kitchen, through the café and pushed open the doors roughly.

He continued walking forward but looked sideways at Lettuce. "You should go ahead of me. Same as Ichigo."

Her lips trembled but she stuck her little chin up bravely and ran off, transforming and disappearing into the tree's foliage.

He looked up briefly and noted that the rain was just started to slow into a soft drizzle that would pass in a few minutes.

He started down a path at random, turning anyway he could think Shokora would go down. He twisted down path after path, crossing several intersections more than once. He growled and picked up his pace, eyes scanning as far ahead as they could. Time passed too slowly as he urged his feet to go faster.

Who knows what she's doing? Maybe she just went out for a run, a walk, saw something that reminded her of anything from her past and had to pursue it. Maybe she got mugged and was lying in the trees out of sight, hurt and scared. Maybe she was kidnapped by one of the aliens or worse…

His tortured thoughts were cut off by a yell of pain echoing in the sudden silence. He whipped his head towards the left and looked down the long path where the sound had come from. He changed course and ran as best he could toward the dying sound.

He first caught sight of the lifeless body of Mousse. He approached it slowly and, upon seeing the frozen sneer, he jumped back. He gave the body a wide distance, the smile with the line of still moist blood dripping down the corner causing a chill to climb up his spine. He turned away quickly, sure that the scream had come from someplace very close to-

"Shokora!" He yelled, running full speed now to his fallen love's side. As soon as his hands touched her cold shoulder, the Mew Transformation broke down and swept away from her body, leaving Shokora in just his borrowed shirt and a pair of shorts. He shifted her face towards him and felt a foreboding chill race through his veins at the small line of red that just trickled down from her nostrils. He tried not to move her as he searched her body for any serious injuries, aware that as the seconds ticked by her faint heartbeat grew softer and her breathing failed to start again.

He was on the verge of a panic attack when he noticed the small needle sticking up from her lower back, in line with her spinal cord. He removed it quickly, hoping the damage wasn't as bad as he knew it could be.

Her body jerked as he removed the glass from the sensitive nerve bundles and carefully turned her onto her back, beginning to perform CPR and Mouth-to-Mouth. Her heart beat was a faint flutter in her chest before he started the first manual pump and slowly, coupled with his assisted breaths, her heart grew louder and her body took a deep, choking gasp until she was breathing on her own.

But even as her body began to function again, he knew that their troubles had only begun. Depending on how long her body had gone without oxygen and because of where the needle had struck, she could have anything from permanent brain damage to muscular or nerve damage. All three were life threatening alone and for all he knew she could have any or all.

He dialed a number into the phone he had taken with him and gripped it between his shoulder and ear. Gently, he placed his arms behind her shoulders and knees and lifted her up with only a twinge of pain registering from his ribs.

"Did you find her?" Keiichiro asked immediately, knowing that Ryou was on the line.

"Yes, but she's not in good shape. Be ready for anything. And call Ichigo and Lettuce back to the café." He dropped the phone to the ground, leaving it there without a seconds thought while he rushed as carefully as he could back to the café.

As soon as the pink building came into view, Shokora began to stir. Hope danced in his chest as she tried to open her eyes, pupils dilating rapidly. As he stepped through the doors, handing Shokora into Keiichiro's waiting arms, she was mumbling unintelligibly. They went straight down into the basement and Keiichiro carefully settled Shokora onto a metal table. He swiftly placed wires all over her body, at her temples, at her neck, on her chest, hips and back. He sat down at his computer, fingers attacking the keyboards like never before as he ran diagnostics that Ryou himself barely was able to keep up with.

Instead, he turned his attention to Shokora.

Silent tears streamed out of the corners of her open eyes as she breathed trembling gasps. And she had yet to say an intelligible word.

"Shokora, honey, are you okay? Baby, say something." He begged, grasping her hand.

She took a ratting breath and rasped out, "…Can't…"

His heart lifted at the sound yet chilled at the word. "Can't what, baby? Can't what?"

She slowly tilted her head towards him, the wires dragging along with the movement. "…Can't…Feel…Legs!" She pushed out, the tears streaming faster down her cheeks.

The pain in her eyes registered how truly scared she was and Ryou quickly relayed to Keiichiro what she had said. "Just hold on, baby. Keiichiro will fix it. He'll make you all better." He kept up the soothing babble, calming her along with himself. But as he threw glances back at the monitors, where Keiichiro had created a virtual display of her body, he started to doubt his words.

The electronic body showed her entire lower body, waist down, covered in an angry red. Keiichiro zoomed in on a section on her lower back, where the spine ended, that was glower a dark, menacing, blood red. "What's wrong? Why are her legs-"

"It means that she has no active nerves throughout her entire lower body." He answered, voice dead-panned.

The blood seeped down out of his face. "What does that mean for Shokora?" He asked in a small voice.

Keiichiro turned around and met his eyes. "It means that her spinal cord has been severed," He swallowed a large lump in his throat, "And she will never be able to walk again."

Shokora let out a wheezing breath, a sound that Ryou realized was a choking sob.

"There has to be something." Ryou growled. "Can't we use Mew Aqua or-"

"No!" Keiichiro sobbed, then paused, squeezing the bridge of his nose. "You don't think I didn't think of that? We don't have a high enough concentration that could fix a severed spine. We'd have to have a concentration of one hundred percent and we can not use it to fix Shokora when the world needs it more."

"THE WORLD CAN WAIT!" Ryou roared, jumping to his feet. "She's like this because she was trying to Save the World!"

"I Know!" Keiichiro yelled back and Ryou was momentarily stunned. Keiichiro had never raised his voice that loud in all of the time he had known him. "Damn it Ryou, I know! I've thought of everything! Surgery, biomechanics, nanobots, EVERYTHING! But you Can Not fix a severed spine! You just can't." Keiichiro fell down into his seat and let out a wailing sob, mixed with pure frustration.

"It's...okay..." A small voice rattled out behind him.

Ryou turned back to Shokora and took her hand into his again, ignoring the tears that spilled out of his own eyes.

"I was...prepared for...the risks...when...I signed...up." She said slowly, stopping to suck in a heavy breath each time. "I was...given...another chance...when I became...a Mew. My time's...run out. But," She reached up a quaking hand and wiped away one of his trailing tears, "I have loved...ones here with me...this time." And a shaky smile spread out on her lips.

The girls ran into the room, spitting out question after question at a rapid fire pace, while Ryou coughed out a laugh and wiped away the rest of his tears. "Forever, Baby. Forever."

-Jump Jump to where the series ends (And not that bull poopy "Tokyo Mew Mew A La" BARF that totally degraded the series) -

A soft knock on the door frame woke me from my fifteen minute snooze fest following a rather harsh punishment to the alarm clock. "Shokora, you have to get up hun." Keiichiro said.

"Five more minutes." I mumbled into my pillow, flopping away from him.

He sighed loudly. "Not gonna happen."

It was quiet for a few, loving seconds before the fluffy, warm covers were rudely ripped away from my grasp. "No can do," Keiichiro laughed as I lunged up, grabbing unsuccessfully at the covers he held out of reach. "Ryou said that I had to wake you up by any means necessary and my next try will be with Ice and Water."

That worked, as my eyes focused into a glare at the grinning man with a sharp snap. "Fine, I'm awake. You win."

"Good!" He cheered and started for the door. "I'll see you down stairs then."

I grumbled a few choice words about having no privacy, as I gripped the ends of my pants in one hand and swung my legs over the edge. I frowned slightly, mourning the loss of my legs as I had each morning since the accident. Just as the doctors had predicted so long ago I was now, permanently, paralyzed from the waist down. Sure it was by different means and my sacrifice had at last reared the long awaited end to the battle for the earth between the Mew's and the Aliens, but I was alive and if anything that was something to be grateful for.

I quickly slipped out of my pajamas and into a pair of jeans, left over from the shopping trip, and a black cami, not bothering with shoes and just tying my hair back into a loose ponytail.

I leaned down and gripped the arms of my locked wheelchair and settled in, buckling the safety belt just in case like I did every day. I popped quickly to the bathroom, brushed my teeth and washed my face with a damp rag, before lining my chair up with the chair lift that Keiichiro had kindly installed for me.

Ryou looked up from his position at the sink as I made my grand electric entrance, a smile on his lips as always. "Morning, Sunshine! Did you sleep well?"

"Oh it was heavenly, until I was woken up!" I wheeled over to rest next to him, reaching down to cross my legs manually and quickly striking a grouchy pose. "What could you possibly want at this shameful hour?"

He laughed, grabbing a towel to wipe off his hands. "Shameful hour? It's only Eleven."

"On my day off." I grumbled, trying to keep the frown on my lips but failing miserably as he leaned down to place a soft kiss on them. I smiled but pulled away. "But seriously, why am I up?"

"Don't tell me you don't know what day it is." He asked, true surprise on his face.

"Saturday. And yesterday was Friday." I nodded my head wisely, uncrossing my legs and wheeled over to the fridge.

He stopped me with a firm hand on the back of my chair and took up the push handles. "Oh," he whispered under his breath, turning my chair towards the Café, "This is gonna be good."

I tried to stop his takeover of control on my chair, cursing myself for forgetting to put on my gloves this morning as the hand rims burned my palms. "Ryou," I said menacingly as the door loomed closer, "What are you planning, you-"

The doors swung open before me and I was unpleasantly startled by a loud chorus of "Surprise!" I gripped the armrests, pushing myself back into the chair even as it rolled forward into the chaos. Balloons and streamers of every color clashed with the pink façade that was the Café, tables shoved away to the walls to leave only one long table and one round table at the center of it all. The round table held a mountain of boxes, wrapped in a similarly confusing range of colors. All of the Mews stood before a table covered in a bright tablecloth, plates, cups, hats…?

"Happy Birthday, Shokora." Ryou said in my ear as my brain processed it all. Birthday?

"Oh my god," I whispered, the breath rushing out in one fatal swoosh. "Oh my God." I dropped my head into my hands, humiliated and frustrated with myself.

"Shokora, what's wrong?" Ichigo asked, worry in her words. "Did something bad happen on your birthday? Is it a bad memory or,"

"No!" I said quickly, lifting my red face to look at her. "No, nothing bad happened! I just, you know, forgot." I mumbled the last part, my ears burning a harsh red to match my face.

"You forgot your own Birthday?" Pudding demanded, coming up right into my face, leaning in on the armrests. "How could anyone forget their own Birthday?"

"I don't know!" I blurted. "This past month has been kind of a blur with school, the company, working here, and I kinda lost track of the days, but Never Mind! Happy Birthday!" I shouted, pushing forward out of Ryou and Pudding's grip to get closer.

Before the astounding pile of presents sat a three tier cake, each tier decorated in different swirling and linear designs, with the words Happy Birthday Shokora scrawled on with white icing. "When and where did you make this?" I asked Keiichiro.

"The cake part I made yesterday, but I decorated it this morning when you were sleeping."

I wiped my finger through the bottom tier and popped the frosted finger into my mouth. "Cream cheese frosting! You know me too well." Keiichiro beamed.

The chorus of Happy Birthday began as the Candles were lit up one by one until the room was lit only by the light of fourteen candles. I glowed just as bright, looking at all the faces around me as the song reached an ear splitting crescendo. I laughed as they gave up on harmony and just belted out the last few words.

With a large breath, I blew out the candles in two gushes. They cheered and eagerly I watched Keiichiro cut out a slice and pass it to Ryou. He squatted down next to me and placed the dessert on my lap.

I broke off a piece and put it up to his mouth. "Nope," He said, shaking his head no. "It's your cake, you get the first piece."

"'Kay!" I said and popped the fork into my mouth. "But you can have the second." And with that I pressed my paper plate into his face, smearing the frosting and cake all over his face. I pulled my frostinged hand away from the plate, which hung for a few more seconds on his face before falling away and showing a very messy Ryou. "How's that for 'Just Desserts'?"

He licked his lips, cleaning off a part of the frosting to reveal his cute mouth. "Perfect." He leaned in and placed a sugary kiss on my lips, then rubbed his face against mine.

I shrieked and pushed him away, laughing briefly before I was muffled by another piece of cake being shoved into my mouth. I chew it, enjoying the moist, red velvet cake. "It's delicious, Keiichiro! Thank you so much."

"You're welcome." Keiichiro replied as Ryou playfully licked a spot of frosting from the corner of my lip.

I spun away with my chair and pushed into the empty kitchen, grabbing up one of the towels and letting the warm water run over it. The towel felt heavenly against my face and soon I was completely clear of sticky frosting.

"Shokora?"

The towel fell to the floor with a wet plop as my hands jerked uncontrollably. No. No, it couldn't be... I slowly wheeled about and faced-

"Kish?" I could barely pronounce the word, my throat closing up around the sound. "Kish." I tried again, panic lacing the word but able to say it better. "What do you think you're doing?"

"I came to see you." He said flatly, eyes locked on my chair. Why did he look so sad? What right did he have to look sad?

"Well, you've seen. Now you can run on back to Pie and tell him all about how his once great experiment has been reduced to a half cripple." I hissed the words, trying not to alert the others in the next room. But it was hard, even as he continued to stare at my chair with those...

"Are you crying?" I asked, dumbfounded.

He turned in the air, hiding his face as his hands scrubbed his eyes. "None of this should have happened. None of this would have happened if you had just stayed. Stayed with Me!"

I shhed him, grabbing his arm and pulling him down to me so that I could clasp my hand over his face. "You need to quiet down if you want to talk to me because, buddy, this is the last chance you're ever going to get. Got me?" He nodded. "Good. Now, have you ever heard of the saying if you love someone, let them go? Let. Me. Go. I wasn't ever yours and I've found someone to love me who makes me happy. I'm happy. I have a family. I have a life that revolves around me, not pleasing someone else. I have a family business that is prospering more than ever that will pretty much keep me in a job for the rest of my life. I don't have legs but I can move. I don't have a blood family but I have one in my heart. I may never, you know, know what it's like to be with a man. But the doctors say that I could have a child with the right kinds of therapy. It's not the same but it's a future. And what did we have?"

Kish snatched my hand away from his mouth and clasped it to his chest. "Eternal happiness, love forever, life without change. We could have been immortal!"

"I don't want immortality. I want to grow old and start a family. I want to raise a child that will need me, learn from me and for a few years hate me maybe. Whatever it takes, I just want it my way for once." I took my hand from his grip and wheeled backwards. "So you need to leave me alone, go home to where you're from and just forget about me."

"But we were meant to be! You still have my DNA in you, I know it!" He came closer, hovering threateningly over me.

I stared back into his angry eyes, cool calm creeping through my veins. I reached down and unbuckled myself from the chair and slowly raised myself up from the chair, allowing the weighted hold of gravity to release my body until I was dangling a foot higher than Kish. My legs hung awkwardly below my waist but I kept his attention on my eyes. "Yes. I still have your people's DNA, but only I can say who I am, not what I'm made of. Now I suggest you leave, before I make you."

He stared, dumbstruck for a few seconds before he phased out, just like that, leaving me alone and four feet high up in the air.

I stayed up in the air for a few more moments, just breathing and calming myself down when Ryou gently pushed open the kitchen doors and approached me. I stared down at him, unable to feel as he took ahold of my wrist and guided me down and into his arms. And there we stood, him cradling me to his chest as the tears, of sadness and relief, silently slipped down my cheeks.

"Does this mean it's finally over?" I asked, my voice a whisper.

"No. This means that it's finally begun."


End file.
